Orgueil et Préjugés : La nouvelle vie d'Elisabeth Bennet
by Liv85
Summary: Nouvelle Fan Fiction, je délaisse temporairement ma fiction sur Nord et Sud et Elisabeth Gaskell pour me rapprocher de mon auteure préférée Jane Austen. Voici donc une Fan Fiction d'Orgueil et Préjugés, se situe à l'annonce des fiançailles de Jane et Bingley jusqu'à.. Nous verrons bien!
1. Révélations

_Voilà une nouvelle Fan Fiction, je délaisse temporairement ma fiction sur Nord et Sud et Elisabeth Gaskell pour un petit temps car je suis bloquée dans l'écriture, je n'ai toujours pas réglé certains soucis avec certains personnages et je préfère y voir plus clair avant de continuer… Je me rapproche de mon auteure préférée Jane Austen. Voici donc une Fan Fiction d'Orgueil et Préjugés. Je débute mon histoire à la fin de la version de Joe Wright, même si pour moi la seule véritable adaptation est celle de la BBC, je visualise plus mon Elisabeth comme Keira, et « mon » Darcy et bien, cela dépend certaines fois c'est le beau Colin, d'autres fois il s'agit de Matthew… L'histoire commence donc au moment des fiançailles de Jane et Bingley, et la fin de la Fic Fiction, et bien, on verra bien._

 _Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, car cela m'encourage ._

 _A très bientôt!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **\- Révélations**

\- Oui…Oh mille fois oui Mr Bingley…

Jane laissait perler quelques larmes sur son si délicat visage pendant que Mr Bingley- _toujours agenouillé devant elle_ \- prenait ses mains dans les siennes pour y déposer un chaste baisemain. Jane rayonnait et lui n'était pas en reste non plus, tous deux savouraient ces quelques instants seuls à seuls dans le petit salon de Longbourn.

\- Ne pleurez-pas Miss Bennet, je vous en prie, à moins que ce ne soient des larmes de joie comme je l'espère tant… Je vais aller parler à votre père si vous me le permettez, je ne puis attendre plus longtemps ! Sachez que vous faîtes de moi l'homme le plus comblé ma très chère Miss Bennet…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas de moi Mr Bingley, il s'agit de larmes de bonheur en effet. Faites donc monsieur, allez voir mon père, je vais aller apprendre la nouvelle auprès de ma mère et de mes sœurs.

Elle quitta le salon par une délicate révérence envers Bingley, encore trop habituée à ne le fréquenter qu'en simple connaissance et pas encore en tant que fiancé. Bingley croisa Lizzy agenouillée en bas de l'escalier en grande conversation avec Jane et la salua poliment en s'excusant de ne pas rester plus longtemps auprès d'elle car il devait aller parler à leur père. Lizzy n'aurait pu être plus heureuse que Jane en cet instant et elle exultait de voir qu'enfin sa sœur pourrait être réunie avec l'homme qu'elle aime depuis presque deux ans sans se l'avouer. Les deux sœurs continuèrent d'échanger quelques confidences, voulant profiter encore un peu de ce moment d'intimité avant de rejoindre leur mère et leurs autres sœurs, toujours en compagnie d'Hill dans la chambre de Mrs Bennet au premier étage.

Bingley quant à lui remit un peu d'ordre à ses vêtements mais surtout dans ses idées et se fit connaître auprès de Mr Bennet pour lui demander un entretien dans sa bibliothèque. Lorsque l'autorisation lui en fut donnée, il prit place auprès de son hôte et tous deux entendirent une explosion de rire et de satisfaction dans la maisonnée. _Je pense que Miss Bennet a annoncé à sa mère la nouvelle_ se dit Bingley un doux sourire accroché au visage. Le regard plein de malice que lui adressa Mr Bennet lui laissait penser qu'il avait également une petite idée de la teneur de la discussion à venir.

\- Mr Bennet, comment allez-vous par cette belle journée ?

-Je vais bien monsieur, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, asseyez-vous je vous en prie… Vous me trouvez en pleine lecture comme vous le voyez. Mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez venu jusqu'ici pour vous entretenir de mes lectures, de ma bonne forme ou de la qualité de mon gibier monsieur. Il avait décidé de ne pas rendre la tâche facile à son interlocuteur et décida de jouer un peu avec les nerfs du jeune homme, qu'il pensait déjà être son futur gendre. Alors reprit-il, monsieur que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence à Longbourn, j'avais cru entendre quelques rumeurs de votre départ définitif de Netherfield sans espoir de vous revoir au grand dam de la gent féminine locale, sûrement des rumeurs erronées monsieur...

-Et bien, en effet Mr Bennet, reprit le jeune homme en rosissant. Il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs effectivement monsieur, je suis revenu dans l'unique espoir de m'enquérir d'une mission de la plus haute importance… _Cherchant quelque peu ses mots, le doux Bingley bredouilla plus qu'il ne parla_ …

-Et bien Mr Bingley, je suis tout ouïe, mais vous semblez avoir quelque mal à vous exprimer clairement, souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose, j'ai là un très bon vin.

-Oui je vous remercie Monsieur. Il humecta ses lèvres et but une gorgée du picrate que son hôte venait de lui servir. Et bien Monsieur, je suis à Longbourn dans l'unique but de vous demander humblement votre bénédiction pour votre fille et pour moi-même monsieur.

-Hmm…Mr Bennet grand adepte de la réflexion prit bien soin de marquer un silence avant de répondre à Bingley et s'amusait déjà de voir l'état de décomposition que ce silence infligeait à son interlocuteur… Ainsi, vous êtes décidé à épouser ma fille, et puis-je savoir à quelle fille vous faites référence mon cher Mr Bingley ? Car vous savez que j'ai l'illustre honneur d'en avoir plus d'une…

-Jane bien sûr ! Je veux dire Miss Bennet, votre fille aînée monsieur, reprit en rougissant Bingley.

-Et que vous a-t-elle répondu en retour si je puis vous poser la question ?

-Elle semble être d'accord, mais attend surtout votre opinion sur la question, et étant un homme d'honneur, je vous demande donc l'autorisation de courtiser votre fille aînée dans l'espoir de nous unir.

-Ma foi Mr Bingley, vous m'avez l'air d'être un homme de bien, humble malgré vos richesses et je n'ai jamais décelé d'orgueil trop déplacé chez vous qui aurait pu heurter ma douce Jane, je vous donne donc sans grande hésitation ni grande réserve ma bénédiction.

-Mr Bennet, merci infiniment, vous faites de moi un homme comblé. Bingley s'approcha alors du vieil homme en une poignée de main franche et chaleureuse que le vieil homme lui rendit avec joie.

-Je pense monsieur que vous faites partie des rares hommes avec lesquels je pourrai bien m'entendre, qualité somme toute assez rare pour être remarquée, même si l'essentiel est le bonheur de mes filles avant toute chose. Allez rejoindre votre fiancée monsieur, nous parlerons des détails plus tard, nous aurons bien le temps. Il me tarde de vous accueillir dans notre famille Mr Bingley.

-Il en va de même pour moi, répondit Bingley tout naturellement à son futur beau-père.

Bingley quitta les Bennet à regret après l'heure du thé, malgré l'invitation lancée par Mrs Bennet de conserver auprès d'eux son futur gendre à Longbourn pour le dîner, ce dernier ne pouvait rester. Jane eut néanmoins l'autorisation de raccompagner son fiancé sur le perron de Longbourn où son destroyer l'attendait fébrilement.

\- Pourrais-je revenir demain ma douce Miss Bennet ?

-Oui avec plaisir, nous serions ravis de vous compter parmi nous, je veux dire j'en serai ravie et je n'ai pas d'engagement de pris, nous pourrons alors nous promener aux alentours de Longbourn si vous le souhaitez, je suis sûre qu'Elisabeth se fera une joie de nous chaperonner.

-Tant que je serai en votre compagnie, vous ne pourrez me trouver plus heureux ma très chère Miss Bennet.

-Oh Mr Bingley, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, à demain donc lui dit-elle en rosissant de plus belle. La jeune fille semblait ravie de voir que l'obscurité pouvait parvenir à cacher ses émotions.

-Dormez-bien très chère Miss Bennet. Au plaisir de vous revoir demain donc.

Le jeune homme se permit alors un délicat baisemain à sa fiancée, s'attardant un peu plus que la convenance ne l'autorisait pour le bonheur d'apercevoir sa fiancée détourner les yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à la lueur de la chandelle de Jane. Tous deux auraient le bien le temps de se découvrir dans les prochains mois que dureraient leurs fiançailles et ils s'en réjouissaient déjà intérieurement. Jane retrouva Elisabeth plus tard dans la soirée, même si les deux jeunes filles ne partageaient plus leur chambre comme elles le faisaient lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, il leur arrivait encore de profiter que la maison soit endormie pour se retrouver dans l'une ou l'autre de leur chambre afin de refaire leurs journées et partager leurs impressions.

-Oh Lizzy, je suis si heureuse, je ne pensais pas qu'un tel bonheur puisse être possible, Jane semblait être véritablement extatique et avait conservé un doux sourire toute la journée depuis l'arrivée de Bingley.

-Ma chère Jane, je me dois de te reprendre, je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible d'être plus ravie que mère ne peut l'être aujourd'hui, reprit facétieusement Lizzy. _« Vous rendez-vous compte, disait-elle en imitant Mrs Bennet, 5000£ de rente Mr Bennet, je savais bien que je ne l'avais pas faite si belle pour rien, oh ma belle Jane_ » ! Elisabeth reprit sa voix propre : il n'y avait guère que toi qui puisses douter de cette issue si favorable Jane. Dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai su que le sort en était jeté pour le pauvre Mr Bingley. Il a succombé à tes charmes ravageurs et rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'écarter de toi, même s'il lui a fallu peut-être un peu de temps pour s'en rendre compte j'en conviens.

-Oh Lizzy, cesses de te moquer ! Notre pauvre mère, j'ai cru que ses nerfs auraient raison d'elle lorsque je suis venue lui apprendre la nouvelle… Ah, Mr Bingley, il est si… Parfait pour moi…

-Il l'est... Il l'est pour toi Jane. Intérieurement, Elisabeth priait pour que le fiancé de sa sœur ne lui ait pas appris pour l'intervention de Darcy. Est-il revenu sur la ou les raisons de sa fuite de Netherfield à l'automne dernier ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

-Non il n'a encore rien dit sur ce point, mais il m'a dit que cette séparation pour ses affaires l'avait forcé à prendre conscience de la ferveur de ses sentiments pour moi. Mais nous n'avons pas encore eu trop le temps de nous épancher.

-Vous aurez tout le temps ma très chère Jane. Comme je suis heureuse pour toi, tu mérites amplement tout ce bonheur ! Tu ne pouvais trouver meilleur homme qui puisse autant te correspondre que Mr Bingley! Vous serez très heureux ensemble, j'en suis persuadée.

Elisabeth et Jane s'étreignirent pendant de longues minutes, avant que la première ne se décide à regagner sa couche en laissant sa cadette perdue dans ses pensées. Elisabeth était sincèrement ravie de voir un tel retournement de situation pour son ainée, même si elle savait bien que Bingley était fou d'amour pour sa sœur depuis plusieurs mois, elle n'était pas persuadée qu'il aurait pu faire fi de leur différence de fortune et s'opposer à ses sœurs et dans une moindre mesure à son grand ami Mr Darcy. Elle se reprit à penser à ces derniers mois remplis d'incertitude et de tristesse pour son ainée, et était ravie pour elle que tout ceci soit à présent balayé. Ces pensées lui remémorèrent bien malgré elle toutes les erreurs et les mauvais jugements qu'elle avait pu faire elle-même à l'encontre de Mr Darcy où leur relation n'avait été que malentendus, préjugés et incompréhensions.

Balayant ses propres idées noires, elle se prit à s'imaginer en train de jouer avec les enfants de Jane et Bingley dans un futur proche, et vivre avec eux loin de Longbourn, loin du Kent et loin de tous les préjugés qu'elle avait pu ressentir à l'encontre de Darcy. Elisabeth n'avait que peu pensé à son propre avenir, s'étant toujours imaginer qu'aucun homme ne pourrait avoir suffisamment d'esprit pour égaler le sien et surtout ne voulant se marier que par un amour profond et sincère, après tout une obscure position de gouvernante aurait pu faire l'affaire, et elle aurait pu partir loin du Hertfordshire et du Derbyshire et s'installer à proximité de sa sœur Jane qui, aurait réussi à épouser un bon parti fortuné.

Même si les sentiments de Lizzy pour Darcy avaient beaucoup évolué depuis leur rencontre, et cela en dépit du fait qu'elle ait su pour son intervention pour sauver la réputation de Lydia, elle n'avait pas tenté de le faire savoir au jeune homme, elle n'avait jamais osé retourner sa lettre qu'il lui avait remise en main propre à Rosings, et ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats, se sentait très mal à l'aise en sa présence. Ce dernier qui, invariablement accompagnait Bingley dans ses visites à Longbourn semblait toujours aussi peu à sa place dans la société des Bennet, et aucun des deux jeunes gens ne semblaient être véritablement à son aise de cette situation qui perdurait. Il arriva même que Bingley soit convié avec Darcy ou non à des repas chez les Bennet, et si Bingley brillait par sa bonne humeur, Darcy lui restait toujours en retrait et taciturne même s'il lui arrivait d'être plus aimable qu'à l'accoutumée et de tenter de placer quelques mots. Malheureusement pour Lizzy, Darcy était presque toujours positionné très loin d'elle pendant ces moments, et elle n'eut aucunement la possibilité d'entamer la conversation avec le jeune homme en toute discrétion loin de ses sœurs ou de ses parents. D'ailleurs pendant ces moments, Lizzy ne sentait pas de la part de Mr Darcy une réelle intention de lui parler ou même de la chercher du regard.

Lorsqu'elle sentait que son aînée avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité avec son fiancé, Lizzy tentait de passer plus de temps auprès de Darcy mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir de son côté un intérêt plus affirmé de rechercher sa compagnie, elle craignait même l'effet inverse : que le jeune homme ne soit plus que répugné par sa présence à elle. Néanmoins, elle était étonnée de trouver sa conversation et ses idées hautement intéressantes, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, même si elle conservait toujours ses propres visions qu'elle ne se gênait pas de partager surtout pour aller à l'encontre du maître de Pemberley. Lizzy devait se l'avouer : les soirées sans lui, lui paraissaient bien fades, elle s'amusait toujours du ton enjoué de Mr Bingley qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Jane et qui semblait tout à sa place auprès de sa famille, mais lorsque son ami Darcy n'était pas convié, Lizzy se réfugiait souvent dans ses livres, comme absente et éteinte.

Non pas que le jeune homme, lorsqu'il était présent soit l'apanage de l'enthousiasme, mais sa conversation et sa présence lui réchauffait le cœur, même si elle ne se l'avouait pas encore, elle avait besoin de cette présence auprès d'elle. Aucune occasion ne fut donnée aux jeunes gens de se retrouver dans une situation où la confidence était possible entre eux, Lizzy se sentait bien impuissante pour révéler ce qu'elle savait à Darcy, elle se trouvait bien bête pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde plusieurs mois auparavant, à renvoyer le jeune homme dans ses derniers retranchements. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas être particulièrement en quête de sa présence, elle était à présent convaincue de l'indifférence de ce dernier à son égard. Après tout, il était à Longbourn pour la saison de la chasse et pour rien d'autre, qu'espérait-elle donc à le voir quotidiennement, qu'il renouvelle sa demande en mariage de Hunsford ?

 _Non, je suis convaincue que je l'indiffère grandement, il ne me témoigne d'aucune attention particulière… Même s'il a sauvé notre réputation avec celle de Lydia il l'a certainement fait pour ne plus interférer dans la vie de son meilleur ami et ne pas l'empêcher d'épouser Jane, il ne doit rechercher que mon amitié ou ma compagnie et rien de plus, d'ailleurs nous ne parlons de rien en particulier et de personne si ce n'est quelques allusions à Georgiana. C'est un homme fort aimable, je consentirai assurément à lui donner ma sympathie et rien de plus si c'est ce qu'il semble souhaiter_ , se disait-elle plusieurs fois par jour de plus en plus résignée face à cette situation.

Des pensées similaires passaient par la tête de Darcy, lorsque le soir venu, il se retrouvait dans la solitude de sa suite à Netherfield :

 _William, mais qu'espères-tu donc, Miss Bennet n'est pas une jeune femme qui pourrait se satisfaire des bien maigres efforts que tu as pu faire ces derniers mois…Si seulement elle pouvait voir en quoi j'ai changé, en quoi elle m'a fait changer, peut-être que… Dans l'unique espoir de lui plaire uniquement à elle, si seulement elle savait… Elle n'a pas l'air de fuir ma compagnie en tous les cas, ce qui est déjà un bon signe, je vais m'en contenter pour le moment et continuer à converser avec elle. Avoir capté son amitié me convient tout à fait présentement, je ne devrais peut-être pas rechercher à en avoir plus pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'un jour qui sait, elle me verra différemment et ne rejettera pas le fait d'être autre chose que ma confidente, surtout si Bingley et moi restons toujours bons amis, nous serons amenés à nous revoir c'est certain après leur mariage, et à ce moment-là alors, je ne laisserai pas passer cette opportunité une nouvelle fois, mais soyons patient même si ce n'est pas la principale qualité de la famille..._

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines à présent que les fiançailles de Janes et Bingley avaient été officialisées, et tout Meryton ne parlait que de ça. Toutes les demoiselles Bennet passaient leur temps auprès de Ms Bingley Darcy en promenade dans les environs, et cela n'était secret que pour la famille Bennet que d'un mariage on allait certainement en célébrer deux. Un soir, alors que le sommeil ne venait pas pour Elisabeth, toute la maisonnée fut réveillée par une visite des plus inattendues. Lizzy fut la première debout, et découvrit Hilary au rez-de-chaussée qui avait bien du mal à faire entendre raison et à repousser l'invitée. Reconnaissant la voix sèche de Lady Catherine de Bourg, Lizzy se précipita, enfila une robe de chambre et arrangea rapidement sa coiffure. Son père et sa mère déjà sur le seuil saluèrent leur invitée avec cérémonie.

\- Votre jardin madame est très petit à ce que je remarque, et quelle bien piètre exposition que votre petit salon, plein est, as-t 'on idée, il doit y faire rapidement trop chaud en été et bien trop froid en hiver, sa dimension n'est pas des plus commodes également…

-Il est madame, de taille suffisante pour notre famille et la société de Meryton, bredouilla Mrs Bennet, mais je… Je…. _Lizzy esquissait un sourire car ce fut l'une des rares fois où sa mère ne savait pas trouver les mots._

-Ah, vous voilà enfin Miss Bennet, je dois m'enquérir de votre présence toute affaire cessante, vous pouvez nous laisser Mr, Mrs Bennet. Allons donc dans ce _petit_ salon Miss Bennet.

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses parents, la jeune fille pria l'invitée de la suivre dans le petit salon familial et répondit par un regard des plus surpris également à son père, ne sachant visiblement pas non plus la raison de cette intrusion intempestive mais sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

L'entretien qui s'en suivit ne fut qu'humiliation et insultes à l'encontre d'Elisabeth à qui, Lady Catherine lui reprochait d'avoir osé séduire Darcy qui était promis à sa propre fille, la frêle et chétive Anne de Bourg. Lizzy se rappellerait toute sa vie durant la virulence avec laquelle Lady Catherine lui parla ce soir-là… Rien ne lui fut épargné : de son milieu modeste à l'impudence de croire qu'elle, fille pauvre du Hertfordshire puisse un jour devenir la maîtresse de Permberley, à ses stratagèmes de séductrices et de fausse ingénue à vouloir s'accaparer un titre et une fortune qu'elle ne pourrait jamais espérer gagner autrement…

De marbre et loin de se laisser abattre, Lizzy finit par lâcher à la harpie qu'elle n'était nullement engagée auprès de son neveu, et se demandait bien d'ailleurs d'où pouvaient provenir d'aussi étranges rumeurs. Cependant, Elisabeth se refusa tout bonnement de lui promettre de ne jamais accepter une telle demande si d'aventure le jeune homme lui proposait. Elle, jeune fille de gentleman osait braver avec impertinence l'impudence de Lady Catherine et pire encore la congédia de son salon. La réaction de l'invitée surprise ne se fit pas attendre, elle refusa de rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison, s'estimant outrageusement insultée par Elisabeth et partit aussi prestement qu'elle avait débarqué chez les Bennet quelques minutes auparavant. Les parents de Lizzy tentèrent bien d'en savoir un peu plus, mais ce fut peine perdue, la jeune fille se murait dans un mutisme douloureux tandis que les autres sœurs Bennet attendaient patiemment en haut de l'escalier espérant toutes en savoir plus. Même Jane ne savait visiblement pas de quoi il retournait. Lizzy remonta se coucher dans sa propre chambre sans s'arrêter auprès de son ainée et verrouilla sa porte sans dire un seul mot à quiconque. La maisonnée retomba pour quelques heures dans le silence.

Le lendemain matin, Mr Bingley vint comme à son habitude profiter de la présence de sa fiancée et demanda si Elisabeth pouvait les accompagner dans leur promenade quotidienne, personne ne fut contre, bien au contraire aux vues des évènements de la veille et Mrs Bennet accorda même à Kitty le privilège d'accompagner leurs ainées, le groupe partit de bonne heure pour déambuler dans la campagne environnante. Kitty demanda rapidement à Elisabeth à se détourner du groupe pour aller voir Maria Lucas et passer par Lucas Lodge, et une fois la permission donnée par son ainée, la cadette disparue du chemin. Elisabeth se retrouva seule plongée dans ses pensées confuses, l'air frais et cette balade lui faisait un bien fou car elle n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Effectivement, la nuit fut terrible pour la jeune femme, jamais elle n'avait été insultée de la sorte, mais une part d'elle-même s'en voulait d'avoir osée répondre avec autant d'impertinence à Lady Catherine, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui dans la bonne société et aurait voulu revenir en arrière, elle maudissait son impulsivité et son applomb à cet instant précis. Tout en laissant un peu d'avance à Jane et Mr Bingley, Lizzy déambulait de son côté sur le chemin qui les emmenaient tous vers Netherfield.

Bientôt l'on put apercevoir Mr Darcy qui arrivait au loin, visiblement anxieux et perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigeait vers le petit groupe d'un pas rapide. Il salua d'abord Jane et Bingley qui étaient toujours un peu en avant d'Elisabeth.

\- Miss Bennet, comment vous portez-vous ce matin ?

-Mr Darcy, je vais très bien je vous remercie, lui dit Jane, nous étions étonnées de ne pas vous voir arriver en même temps que Mr Bingley ce matin, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop souffrant, vous semblez différent ce matin, mais Mr Bingley n'a pas soufflé mot des raisons de votre absence.

-Et bien, dit-il en regardant son ami, nous avons eu la visite surprise d'une parente hier au soir, et j'ai dû écourter ma nuit je vous l'avoue, j'espère ne pas faire trop peur à voir.

-Oh monsieur, vous m'en voyez désolée, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave, reprit Jane.

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va pour le mieux à présent Miss Bennet. Je vais saluer votre sœur à présent si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous serons derrières vous comme à notre habitude. Il s'inclina face à son ami et attendit d'être rejoint par Elisabeth.

-Miss Elisabeth, comment allez-vous, demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant face à Lizzy ?

-Oh Mr Darcy, veuillez m'excuser monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu. Comment vous portez-vous ce matin ? Visiblement Lizzy toute aussi perdue dans ses pensées qu'au départ de cette marche, ne prenait conscience de la présence du jeune homme qu'à ce moment-là.

-Bien, bien, je vous remercie Miss Bennet, répondit-il visiblement gêné. Pouvons-nous marcher ensemble et laisser votre sœur et mon ami prendre un peu d'avance ?

S'en suivit un long silence entre les deux jeunes gens, aucun des deux n'ayant visiblement assez de courage pour rompre ce calme apparent. Ce fut la jeune fille qui se permit néanmoins au bout de quelques instants de reprendre la parole.

-Mr Darcy, je ne puis plus tenir… Lizzy vit l'air interloqué de Mr Darcy et tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit en reprenant: Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'attendais de pouvoir me trouver dans une situation similaire et pouvoir trouver les mots pour vous exprimer à quel point nous vous sommes redevables de tout ce que vous avez fait finit-t-elle par lâcher sans s'arrêter. Je parle au nom de ma famille monsieur et je vous remercie sincèrement de vos actions envers notre cadette Lydia ces derniers mois et dans une moindre mesure ce que vous avez dû faire pour rassembler Jane et Mr Bingley je présume… Elle n'osait même plus regarder devant elle à présent et fixait le sol fiévreusement.

-Miss Elisabeth, soupira un Darcy sidéré de l'aveu de sa compagne… Comment avez-vous su pour votre sœur cadette ?

-Et bien, promettez-moi de ne pas la blâmer, mais il s'agit de ma tante Mrs Gardiner, elle m'a tout expliquée monsieur…

-J'avais pourtant toute confiance en votre tante, peut-être n'aurais-je pas du…

-Je me permets de vous arrêter monsieur, mais tout ceci venait, vous vous en doutez bien, en premier lieu d'une maladresse de ma cadette Lydia qui m'a avouée votre présence à leur mariage…Darcy tentait de faire bonne figure et se reprit :

-Et bien oui j'étais présent car… Car je devais m'assurer que Wickham respecterait sa part du marché que nous avions mis en place avec votre oncle… Je voulais être sûr qu'il ne veuille pas fuir une fois encore ses responsabilités comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois par le passé. Je me devais de réparer mes fautes et c'est pour cela que j'étais présent en tant que témoin de leur union.

-Elles n'étaient pas vôtres monsieur Darcy, vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher, implora Lizzy.…

-Si Miss Bennet… Si seulement je vous avais autorisé à communiquer la mésaventure de ma sœur à vos parents, vous auriez pu les avertir ce qui se tramait, tout ceci aurait pu être évité…

-J'ai tenté d'en informer mes parents-en gardant bien sûr toute la discrétion qui s'imposait pour Georgiana-, mais rien n'auraient pu les convaincre de refuser de laisser partir Lydia… Mais nous vous sommes grés de ce que tout ceci vous a coûté, jamais nous ne pourrons suffisamment vous remercier de votre bonté envers notre famille monsieur.

-Miss Bennet, je vous en prie, je me permets de vous arrêter à mon tour… Vous devez savoir que je n'ai fait cela que pour vous et non pour votre famille… Remerciez-moi pour vous et vous seule et non pas pour les vôtres. Après un court silence, il reprit et se permit de prendre la main de Lizzy _:_ Miss Bennet, vous êtes trop bonne pour vous jouer de mes sentiments, si votre inclination n'a pas changé depuis Avril dernier, sachez que de mon côté, mes souhaits et projets demeurent intacts, un mot de vous suffira à me faire taire à jamais sur ce point si jamais vous ne…Elisabeth releva la tête vers Mr Darcy et plaça délicatement sa main sur l'autre déjà entre celle du jeune homme :

\- Mr Darcy, si vous saviez… Mes souhaits… Mes sentiments ont beaucoup évolué. Si j'osais, je pourrai dire qu'ils sont tout à fait différents de ce qu'ils étaient alors.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, comme seuls sur ce chemin, en silence. Tous deux souriaient timidement et se regardaient, plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Ils reprirent enfin leur marche en silence, Darcy proposant son bras à Lizzy qui ne le lui refusa point.

-Miss Bennet, je me suis hasardé à vous dévoiler une nouvelle fois ces sentiments car j'ai reçu une visite des plus inattendues cette nuit-même…

-Je me doute… vous devez parler de votre tante j'imagine.

-En effet, reprit-t-il très embarrassé, elle m'a dit qu'elle était passée par Longbourn la nuit dernière…

-Elle est effectivement venue à Longbourn pour s'entretenir avec moi… Lizzy baissait à nouveau les yeux. Jamais je n'aurai pensé être la cible d'un tel flot de haine un jour, mais sachez bien que je regrette réellement mes paroles à son encontre également.

-Les regrettez-vous toutes ?

-Non pas vraiment dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

Darcy s'arrêta et releva la tête de Lizzy en posant sa main ganté sous son menton.

-Miss Bennet, j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner concernant toutes ses paroles désobligeantes…

Lizzy lui fit signe que tout allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur promenade, puis il reprit : Je vous l'accorde effectivement, elle peut être vindicative quand elle le souhaite. Elle m'a fait part de sa visite chez vos parents, et m'a reporté que vous lui aviez dit que vous vous opposiez à lui promettre de refuser une demande en fiançailles de ma part si jamais elle se présentait _à nouveau_ …

-C'est vrai monsieur, je pense qu'elle a eu vents de rumeurs propagées par Mr Collins- _Lizzy ne voyait que son cousin pour être capable de propager autant d'ineptie aux alentours_ \- et elle voulait s'assurer que je ne cherche pas à vous séduire pour capter votre héritage.

-Je ne connais que trop bien votre franchise Miss Bennet, si vous aviez été décidée à me refuser une nouvelle fois et de façon définitive, vous lui auriez dit directement non ?

-Effectivement monsieur, vous supposez bien, jamais je n'aurai joué avec vos sentiments s'ils n'étaient pas partagés de mon côté, vous connaissez bien ma franchise…

-Malheureusement pour elle, je dois bien admettre que son intervention a eu pour bout de me redonner de l'espoir là où il n'y avait peut-être pas de raison d'en avoir auparavant…

-J'en suis ravie Mr Darcy, je ne suis pas convaincue qu'elle pourrait goûter convenablement à l'ironie de la situation, alors rions-en à sa place…

(…)

-Miss Bennet, je me dois de vous remercier pour vos paroles à Hunstford. Lizzy enleva ses mains, et le couple repris sa marche vers Mr Bingley et Jane qui n'avaient pas détourné la tête l'un de l'autre une seule seconde.

-S'il vous plaît monsieur, je suis confuse, je ne me souviens que trop bien des atrocités que j'ai pu dire, pitié, ne me les rappelez pas, comment pourriez-vous me remercier de ce que j'ai proféré…

-Mais vous aviez parfaitement raison Miss Bennet, moi et mon incorrigible orgueil, et ma vanité… On n'a jamais cherché à affiner mon caractère, on m'a appris à gérer mon domaine et à me comporter comme tout membre de la Gentry… Vos paroles ont eu plus d'effets sur moi que toute l'éducation que j'ai pu recevoir dans mon enfance. Je ne vous serai jamais assez gré de me les avoir fait entendre.

-Je suis néanmoins mortifiée par la violence de mes propos, vous ne les méritiez pas.

-Je pense que cette épreuve m'était nécessaire pour me faire entendre raison. Sans cela je n'aurai peut-être pas pris conscience de mon orgueil trop haut placé. Oh ma douce et tendre Miss Elisabeth.

Mr Darcy offrit cette fois-ci son bras à Elisabeth qui l'accepta bien volontiers, tous deux décidèrent de laisser toujours un peu d'avance à Jane et Bingley qui ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde qu'ils n'étaient plus les seuls fiancés de Longbourn. Tous deux déambulèrent sur le chemin, parlant de tout et de rien une fois ce malaise rompu, ils ne pouvaient être plus heureux l'un l'autre.

Bingley fut invité à rester pour souper, et Elisabeth insista auprès de sa mère pour qu'il en fut de même pour Mr Darcy, cette dernière n'étant qu'allégresse depuis une semaine accorda cette requête avec joie, même si elle n'appréciait que modérément ce désagréable ami de Mr Bingley et faisait bien peu d'effort pour être cordiale.

Jane et Bingley eurent l'autorisation de s'asseoir l'un auprès de l'autre avec leur statut de fiancé, mais le pauvre Darcy se retrouva coincé entre Kitty et Mrs Bennet, Lizzy plaignait réellement son fiancé, le sachant mal à l'aise en temps normal, il ne devait avoir qu'une seule hâte : se retrouver seul avec Elisabeth lors d'une future promenade. Tous deux se regardaient discrètement pendant le repas, Darcy s'essayait en de rares occasions de lancer la conversation et osa même une fois s'adresser à Mr Bennet pour parler d'un livre sur les plantes du Hertfordshire dont il lui recommandait la lecture et la félicitant pour la qualité du rôti.

L'occasion ne lui fut pas donnée de profiter de Lizzy car suite au repas, Kitty résolue à faire une partie de Whist entraina l'assemblée. La jeune fille invita alors Jane, Bingley et Mrs Bennet à se joindre à la table de jeu à son habitude Mr Bennet prit congés de ses invités et se retira dans son bureau. Elisabeth jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil entendu à Darcy qui, avait bien vu partir Mr Bennet et n'attendait qu'un seul signe de sa promise pour se mettre en action. Elisabeth pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur le mouvement de Darcy, se joint à la table de jeu alors que Kitty était en train de gagner, et que l'atmosphère gagnait en intensité et en animation.

Mr Bennet, assis tranquillement à son bureau, savourait un Brandy de sa réserve personnelle et ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé, si ce n'est peut-être par Mr Bingley. C'est pourtant Darcy qui frappa à la porte et demanda à être reçu.

\- Entrez, fit le maître de Longbourn.

-Mr Bennet, s'inclina Darcy. Puis-je abuser de votre temps ?

-Et bien, si le maître de Pemberley se donne la peine de pénétrer mon antre, je me dois de lui accorder un minimum si ce n'est toute mon attention il me semble, allez-y installez-vous monsieur je vous en prie. Je m'attendais plutôt à voir entrer votre ami Mr Bingley.

-Je le pense trop accaparé par une partie de Whist auprès de votre épouse et de deux de vos filles. J'irai droit au but monsieur, je sais que ma démarche va certainement vous surprendre monsieur, mais je viens ici pour vous demander de m'accorder votre bénédiction.

-Plait-il… ?

-Je me sais aimé de votre fille, et je vous demande que vous nous accordiez votre bénédiction pour notre union.

-Monsieur, vous me voyez quelque peu surpris, bien sûr cela serait dans l'ordre des choses, mais voyez-vous, Kitty ne me semble pas assez mûre je le crains pour avoir une idée claire de ce que sont ses sentiments. Elle a 16 ans et est parfaitement en âge de se marier, mais…

 _Mon dieu, il pense que je suis venu lui demander la main de la cadette d'Elisabeth, s'il savait… Je dois me tâcher de ne pas sourire, il pourrait très mal le prendre et mon entreprise serait vouée à l'échec par la suite…_

-Mr Bennet, permettez-moi de vous arrêter de suite, car je pense qu'il s'agit là d'un regrettable quiproquo, car il ne s'agit pas de Kitty, mais d'Elisabeth monsieur. Je nourris de tendres sentiments à son encontre, que je sais réciproques, et c'est auprès d'elle que je souhaiterais m'établir.

-Elisabeth, mais… Mais comment est-ce possible monsieur, vous sembliez vous détester profondément l'un l'autre… Veuillez excuser ce moment d'honnêteté de ma part, mais votre demande me surprend réellement.

-Et bien, votre réaction ne me surprend guère monsieur Bennet. Je ne pourrais que vous dire que nous avons appris à nous connaître mutuellement monsieur. Nous avons eu l'occasion de nous revoir lors de son voyage dans le Derbyshire avec Mr et Mrs Gardiner et avons appris à nous apprécier.

Ne sachant pas si Mr Bennet était au courant de sa demande catastrophique quelques mois plus tôt, il préféra passer l'épisode de sa rencontre à Rosings sous silence et attendait fébrilement la réponse du maître des lieux.

\- Très bien monsieur, je serai franc. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, mais Elisabeth est mon enfant préférée et jamais je n'ai cru qu'un homme puisse lui être digne un jour, je pensais sincèrement qu'elle-même aurait cette même vision et qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à trouver un homme à la mesure de son caractère et de son esprit...

-Il faut croire qu'elle aura su voir au-delà de mes nombreux défauts pour y détecter quelques qualités Mr Bennet.

-Bien, bien, vous êtes de ces hommes à qui on ne peut réellement refuser quelque chose, je vous donne ma bénédiction monsieur non sans grand enthousiasme, vous le noterez je pense... Pourriez-vous toutefois m'envoyer Elisabeth je vous prie ?

-Oui Monsieur bien sûr.

Darcy n'avait pas osé sourire à l'accord pourtant octroyé par Mr Bennet, il n'était pas plus rassuré qu'en rentrant dans son bureau, certain d'avoir fait une erreur d'appréciation dans les réponses apportées aux questions de son hôte. Il aperçut Elisabeth en retournant dans le salon, où personne n'avait bien prêté attention au départ du jeune homme. Il lui fit signe de se diriger à son tour dans la bibliothèque de son père mais son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, Darcy prit sa place autour des joueurs de Whist et fit son possible pour s'intégrer à la conversation déjà bien animée.

\- Alors, puis-je m'enquérir du gagnant de la partie ?

-Et bien dit Kitty, votre ami Mr Bingley fait visiblement tout pour que moi ou Jane gagne à son propre détriment ! C'est très drôle en effet, et je pense qu'il le fait sciemment ! Hihi, n'ai-je pas raison ?

-Non, Miss Kitty, je ne peux vous laisser dire ça ! C'est tout à fait inexact ! Vous allez froisser mon orgueil ! Je déteste perdre et je ne ferai ça sciemment même pour les yeux si animés de ma très chère Jane.

-Plaît-il monsieur, vous n'essayez pas de me laisser gagner, j'en suis fort désolée de l'apprendre , répondit Jane pour taquiner son fiancé.

Darcy était admiratif du comportement de son ami, visiblement si prompt à tisser des contacts auprès d'inconnus ou de personnes qu'il venait de rencontrer. _Cela n'a pas l'air si complexe_ se dit le jeune homme, _ma foi je devrais peut-être me faire violence pour m'intégrer auprès de cette famille, après tout elle deviendra aussi la mienne en quelque sorte, et je pense que vu l'entretien qui s'est terminé, je dois faire mes preuves..._

Pendant ce temps-là dans le bureau de Mr Bennet :

\- Voyons Lizzy avez-vous donc perdu l'esprit ?

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela père ?

-Épouser Mr Darcy… Épouser Mr Darcy, mais comment pouvez-vous songer à épouser le seul homme sur terre qui ne trouve à redire sur une femme que pour en faire la liste de l'ensemble de ses défauts ! Décidemment, vous me surprenez ma chère fille.

-Père, je me suis trompée sur son compte, susurra-t-elle…

-Vous le détestiez pourtant si ouvertement il y a peu de temps encore…

-Je me suis trompée père, il est si différent et j'ai appris à le connaître, je vous assure…

-Lizzy mon enfant, je ne peux croire que vos sentiments aient à ce point changés…

-Avez-vous donc la seule certitude de ma parfaite indifférence envers Mr Darcy père ?

-Et bien…

-Père si vous saviez à quel point il a aidé notre famille, vous ne seriez pas si prompt à nous juger… Il a tellement fait, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son père.

Mr Bennet s'approcha de sa fille à cet instant.

-Et bien, qu'a-t-il donc fait pour mériter autant d'éloges de votre part mon enfant?

-Oh père, si vous saviez… Ce que je vais vous révéler ne doit pas sortir de votre bureau mais c'est lui qui a tout fait pour Lydia, il les a retrouvés elle et Wickham à Londres et à tenu à tout payer : une partie de ses dettes ici à Meryton mais aussi celles à Londres, le brevet de Wickham, si vous souhaitez vérifier mes dires, vous pouvez vous enquérir auprès de mon oncle Gardiner, il était dans la confidence également… Il les a littéralement traqués dans Londres et n'a pas hésité à dépenser beaucoup pour combler les ruines de votre gendre…

(…) Bouche bée, il fallut un long moment à Mr Bennet pour reprendre contenance et reprendre :

-Comment est-il possible, mais pourquoi n'en a-t-il rien dit alors ? Pourquoi nous laisser penser que tout venait de mon beau-frère ?

-Père, je ne sais pas, par pudeur j'imagine, il est réellement très timide, ce que j'ai pris pour de l'orgueil était uniquement une grande réserve de sa part, il n'est pas plus orgueilleux qu'un autre, pas plus orgueilleux que vous ou moi … C'est un homme profondément bon.

-Mais comment faire pour le remercier, et pour espérer pouvoir le rembourser un jour… ?

-Père oh non ! Il ne le souhaite pas, ne lui faites pas savoir que je vous en ai parlé, il préfère laisser tout ceci tel quel et que tout le monde pense que Mr Gardiner a tout arrangé en sauveur de notre famille. Il ne veut surtout pas endosser le rôle du héraut de la famille Bennet.

-Très bien, je n'en ferai rien alors et je respecterai ce choix… Revenons-en à ce qui nous importe pour l'instant, vous l'aimez, je vous demande d'être bien sûre de vous Lizzy, je ne voudrais pas que vous épousiez cet homme par pure reconnaissance envers ces actions pour notre famille. De toute façon, Mr Darcy est de ces personnes à qui on peut difficile dire non. Mais mon enfant, je ne peux vous laisser partir sans l'exacte certitude de votre bonheur futur, une fois tout ceci officialisé, aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible vous le savez mon enfant, vous ne pourrez-vous dérober si vos sentiments ne sont pas aussi fort qu'ils ne semblent l'être aujourd'hui...

-J'en ai pleinement conscience père ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Lizzy, vous pouvez partir mon enfant…

-Mais père...

-Faites venir Mr Bingley, Jane et Mr Darcy s'il vous plaît mon enfant.

-Bien père, bredouilla-t-elle.

Mr Bennet ne savait plus quoi penser, il était complètement déboussolé et tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Bingley qui disparaissait pendant des mois laissant sa belle Jane au bord du désespoir, Darcy qui visiblement détestait sa fille préférée et qui revenait transi d'amour pour elle plusieurs mois plus tard… _Dieu que les jeunes gens sont compliqués de nos jours_ pensait le vieil homme.

Lizzy refit surface quelques instants après, visiblement essoufflées, avec sa sœur, Darcy et Bingley.

\- Mes filles, asseyez-vous, il faut que nous parlions avec vos fiancés.

A ce mot de « vos », Jane regarda Elisabeth, interloquée et mima la surprise teintée d'un ravissant sourire. Elisabeth quant à elle baissait les yeux, regardant fébrilement ses pieds et le sol et ne cessait d'arranger sa robe aux plis imaginaires.

-Mr Darcy, vous voulez épouser ma fille, tout comme vous Mr Bingley. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé des détails… Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre quelques petites choses au clair, messieurs.

-Bien sûr, répondirent de concert les deux hommes, placés à proximité de leurs fiancées, les mains derrières leur dos.

-Jane, vous êtes l'ainée et avez été courtisée en premier, vous devrez donc patienter 4 mois pour que le mariage puisse avoir lieu. Ce temps-là vous serez bien utile pour renforcer vos liens à tous deux. _Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent._ Lizzy, vous êtes la cadette, vous ne pouvez donc vous marier en même temps, cela ne serait pas convenable et je pense que votre mère aimerait grandement pouvoir tirer parti d'un premier mariage avant d'organiser le second. Vous devrez donc attendre un mois de plus, ce qui fait 5 mois pour vous unir à Mr Darcy…

Lizzy était un peu désemparée à la suite de cette annone mais jamais elle n'aurait avoué à son père que sa première demande en mariage remontait à bien plus longtemps que celle de Jane, 5 mois seraient excessivement longs, elle regarda Darcy qui restait impassible. Il avait décidé de ne pas contester la décision de son futur beau-père et tentait de rester stoïque en espérant que ses pensées profondes ne fussent pas révélées sur son visage, puis il regarda Lizzy tendrement en lui souriant pour la rassurer.

 _Si Mr Bennet avait donné un délai d'un mois de plus, je pense que j'aurai pu enlever Elisabeth et l'emmener à Gretna Green pour l'y épouser la semaine prochaine ! Enfin, il faudra être patient, après tout ce laps de temps nous permettra de mieux nous connaître et de me faire apprécier par sa famille, ce qui est semble-t-il loin d'être gagné… Patience est mère de vertu me disait mon père, il n'aurait jamais pensé si bien dire…_

Si Mr Bennet ne nourrissait aucun doute légitime sur le profond et mutuel attachement qu'éprouvaient Bingley et son aînée, il n'en allait pas de même pour Darcy et sa cadette. Le facétieux vieil homme avait donc décidé que d'imposer aux deux couples des longues fiançailles ne pouvaient être que bénéfiques. Il pensait sincèrement que cette période de fiançailles pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair dans les sentiments de ses deux filles et de leurs prétendants. Il trouvait le prétexte d'utiliser son épouse tout à son avantage pour une fois, en effet il valait mieux profiter de cette période d'allégresse le plus longtemps possible pour le renom de la famille Bennet à travers le Hertfordshire, et sur ce point il sait qu'elle ne le contredirait pas pour une fois. Comme il s'en doutait, Mrs Bennet était aux anges de pouvoir profiter de ces 5 longs mois à faire la pluie et le beau temps des potins de tout Meryton et des environs, et laisser un mois de plus entre les deux cérémonies revenait également à rester pour la famille encore un peu plus en lumière, sotte qu'elle était, elle approuva donc sans grande réserve les deux périodes de fiançailles rallongées.

Ce qui est certain, c'est que Mr Bennet n'aurait peut-être jamais accordé sa bénédiction à l'une ou à l'autre s'il avait pu ne serait-ce que présumer que Bingley fut si facilement frivole et influençable, et que Darcy n'ait pas déjà demandé la main de sa favorite plusieurs mois auparavant de façon inacceptable. Satisfait de ces décisions, le maître de Longbourn congédia les deux couples qui purent aller annoncer ces nouvelles aux joueuses de Whist. Passé l'effet de surprise des fiançailles de Lizzy et Darcy, les Bennet donnèrent un peu d'intimité aux deux couples et leur laissèrent un peu d'espace bienvenue au petit salon, Lizzy profitait enfin de la présence réconfortante de Mr Darcy, et lui pouvait sans gêne aucune pour ses sentiments prendre les mains de sa fiancée sans plus aucune réserve.

* * *

 _Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, toute critique est bonne à prendre et m'encouragera certainement..._


	2. Préparatifs

_Retrouvons nos deux couples préférés dans le cadre des quelques préparatifs de leurs mariages respectifs!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 Préparatifs**

Mrs Bennet exultait, avoir réussi à marier 3 de ses filles la même année l'avait dotée d'un orgueil très déplacé, cette femme vivant constamment dans l'excès ne reculait devant rien pour toujours attirer la couverture à elle. Elle, qui ne vivait que pour aboutir à cet objectif depuis ces dix dernières années, sentait qu'enfin On avait exaucé ses prières les plus ferventes. On aurait pu croire que l'annonce de deux mariages successifs auraient atténué son caractère excessif, mais il n'en était rien. Elle adorait être au centre de l'attention des alentours de Meryton, et pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle puisse s'enorgueillir d'accueillir au sein de sa famille deux gendres si fortunés. D'ailleurs elle était très fière de répandre elle-même quelques rumeurs- _dont certaines farfelues_ \- concernant les richesses et futures dispositions qu'auraient ses deux filles ainées, tout information divulguée était bonne à communiquer selon Mrs Bennet.

Si la nouvelle des fiançailles de Jane et Bingley l'avait laissée dans de très bonnes dispositions, la nouvelle de celles d'Elisabeth et Darcy l'avait laissée sans voix. Il lui fallut au de longues minutes lorsque Lizzy l'avertit de ses fiançailles pour qu'elle puisse retrouver le sens de la parole. Même si le couple formé par Jane et Binglay était l'évidence même, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer ce qu'avait pu faire sa cadette pour conquérir le cœur d'un homme si hautain et en retour, elle se demandait ce que sa fille pouvait bien trouver à ce Mr Darcy –si ce n'était ses 10 000£ de rente évidemment-.

Mrs Bennet avait rejoint l'opinion de son mari d'organiser deux cérémonies bien distinctes, bien qu'elle trouve cette période de 4 et 5 mois beaucoup trop longues elle n'en dit rien à ses filles, mais en fit la remarque à de nombreuses fois à son époux une fois dans l'intimité :

\- Oh Mr Bennet, mais qu'allons-nous faire si Mr Bingley et Darcy décidaient finalement de rompre leur engagement ? Vous imaginez-vous, nous deviendrons la risée de toute la région…

-Mrs Bennet, je vous en prie, ce sont tous deux des hommes d'honneur et il n'y a aucune raison pour que…

-Oui mais 5 mois, cela est bien trop long… A-t-on idée de faire attendre un des hommes les plus riches du pays aussi longtemps ? 5 mois Mr Bennet, mes nerfs n'y survivront pas si un malheur arrive ! Soyez prévenu !

-Si jamais il vous arrivait malheur ma chère, vous pourriez au moins partir heureuse et apaisée d'être sur le point de marier 3 de vos filles et de savoir que Mary sera à l'abri de l'entail pour un bon moment !

-Oh Mr Bennet, vous êtes si cruel ! Vous n'avez pas honte !

-Mais vous avez peut-être raison ma chère, peut-être que Mr Darcy se lassera du comportement impétueux de notre Lizzy, j'y vois en tout cas un avantage : au moins nous serions fixés sur leur véritable attachement mutuel…

-J'espère en tout cas que vous êtes bien conscient que je désapprouve une si longue attente… Par pitié, que rien n'arrive de grave… Nous n'en avons pas besoin en ce moment !

Mr Bennet ne pouvait être plus honnête dans la réponse apportée à sa femme, il n'avait vu que cette solution pouvant lui assurer que sa fille n'épousait pas Mr Darcy pas simple complaisance ou pire encore par chantage que le jeune homme avait pu lui imposer, il devait se rendre compte de lui-même si sa fille était sincèrement et irrémédiablement attachée à Darcy avant de la voir partir loin de Longbourn. S'il se moquait des futurs prétendants de Kitty et Mary, il devait tenir en haute estime ses gendres qu'auraient choisi Lizzy et dans une moindre mesure, Jane. Il avait également anticipé le fait que Darcy ne puisse rester pendant ces 5 mois à demeure à Netherfield et le temps lui finit par lui donner raison. Au bout de quelques semaines seulement, Darcy dut annoncer à Elizabeth qu'il devait s'en retourner à Pemberley pour régler quelques affaires qui ne pouvaient attendre guère plus longtemps. Il lui apprit cette nouvelle lors d'une de ses visites à Longbourn.

\- Miss Bennet, j'ai bien peur d'avoir une nouvelle qui ne soit guère réjouissante pour vous d'entendre.

-Je vous en prie Mr Darcy, je suis toute ouïe. Cela ne doit pas être si déplaisant si la nouvelle vient de vous.

-Je vais devoir quitter Longbourn pour quelques temps…

-Oh, je vois…

-En effet j'ai laissé des directives à mes métayers en mon absence, mais à présent, je ne puis me permettre de délaisser autant mes affaires et il est quelques urgences que je me dois de traiter.

-Je comprends tout à fait monsieur, pour être honnête, je m'y étais préparée, enfin j'ai essayé de m'y préparer. Elisabeth tentait de faire bonne figure, face à Darcy mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ces quelques jours loin de lui, lui paraîtraient interminables. Cela veut-il dire que je devrais apprendre à partager votre temps avec vos métayers monsieur, la taquina-t-il.

 _Un discret sourire embellit son visage à lui_ :- Vous verrez là-bas que le temps s'écoule différemment d'ici, et je pense que je pourrais toujours trouver du temps pour ma ravissante épouse à Pemberley.

-Fort bien monsieur, je n'en attendais pas moins d'un gentleman ! _Lizzy se surprit à rosir violemment_. Avez-vous déjà arrêté une date pour votre départ ?

-Et bien j'ai prévu de partir dans deux jours… Je suis désolé Miss Bennet de ne vous prévenir qu'au dernier moment, mais je ne peux faire autrement, j'ai tout fait pour décaler ce voyage mais je ne puis tenir plus longtemps. Je vois que vous semblez triste, bien qu'en un sens cela me réjouisse de vous voir témoigner ainsi votre attachement à moi, je ferai tout pour vous empêcher de trop souffrir de mon absence. Puis-je vous demander une faveur pour ces prochains jours que je passerai loin de votre si agréable compagnie ?

-Tout dépend s'il s'agit d'une requête acceptable. Mais faites-monsieur…

-Et bien, me donnerez-vous la possibilité de vous écrire Miss Bennet ?

-Bien sûr, je serai heureuse de pouvoir recevoir de vos nouvelles Mr Darcy.

-Je vous remercie. _Il prit la main de sa fiancée et se tourna face à elle_. Miss Bennet, j'aurai également une autre demande à vous faire, mais je ne sais pas si elle sera bien prise de vous, et vous aurez tout le temps de réfléchir à cela…

-Vous savez tout dépend de la personne qui le demande Mr Darcy, je vous en prie.

-Et bien, me donnez-vous l'autorisation de vous appeler Elisabeth lorsque nous sommes seuls, vous devez savoir que je suis un homme qui respecte les convenances, mais je me demande si vous accepteriez de me faire cette faveur lorsque nous serons dans l'intimité j'entends.

-Oh et bien… Voui Mr Darcy finit-t-elle par dire, cela me ferait un grand plaisir, mais comment préférez-vous que je vous appelle alors Mr Darcy ? Lizzy se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu ses parents s'appeler autrement que par leur patronyme Mr et Mrs Bennet, et se demandait bien ce que cela pourrait donner pour elle et son fiancé. Cette pensée la fit sourire car elle ne savait si elle devait utiliser son prénom, un diminutif ou bien toute autre chose.

-Vu que mes parents ont eu la grande amabilité de me donner un prénom, renchérit-il, je pense que vous pourriez l'utiliser aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez…lui sourit-il. Je pense que je serai très heureux de vous l'entendre dire, mais vous pourrez également me trouver un quelconque surnom, j'ose imaginer que vous aviez déjà dû m'en affubler d'un lors de nos premières miséreuses rencontres ?

-Oh et bien Mr Dar... Désolée… Je pense qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps je pense pour m'habituer à vous appeler différemment que Mr Darcy. Et la réponse à votre question est non, je craignais bien trop de n'être entendue par les mauvaises personnes pour vous avoir affublé d'un diminutif mesquin. Mais je vous promets de me rattraper rapidement pour pallier à ce manquement !

Lizzy savourait chaque moment en compagnie de son fiancé, souvent lors de leurs ballades avec Jane et Bingley les deux couples se séparaient pour profiter un peu d'une intimité qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à connaître, mais il arrivait parfois que les jeunes gens se décident à rester ensembles et en profitent pour refaire le monde. Même si Jane restait égale à elle-même, Lizzy ne se gênait pas pour la faire sortir de se réserve et la faire participer à leur débats. Darcy s'épanouissait véritablement au contact d'Elisabeth, il était souriant et heureux à ses côtés tout simplement, il appréciait les petites piques que lui lançait sa fiancée et se surprit-même à lui répondre quelque fois. Même s'ils n'avaient pas constamment les mêmes opinions, chacun argumentait tant et si bien pour les défendre que souvent le débat excluait Bingley et Jane qui se regardaient, complices. Pour Lizzy, elle n'avait plus aucun doute depuis un long moment sur ses sentiments et était charmée de voir la métamorphose de son fiancé, elle se lamentait néanmoins de voir que son père semblait toujours aussi réticent. A l'idée de leur mariage Elle surprit néanmoins son fiancé à de nombreuses fois à sourire en compagnie-même de ses parents-, il se faisait plus prévenant, parlait littérature à son père –il avait vite cerné le point faible de son future beau-père- lui proposant même de lui faire parvenir directement de Pemberley ou bien de Londres quelques beaux exemplaires d'ouvrages dont il avait parlé à son hôte et qui avait excité sa curiosité.

Plus invraisemblable encore, Darcy osait même parfois parler à Kitty, malheureusement pour lui la cadette de Lizzy ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien l'art de la conversation et souvent Lizzy intervenait pour remettre son fiancé à l'aise et orienter la conversation vers des sujets plus intéressants pour lui que les tissus et rubans tant prisés par Kitty. Jane et Elisabeth rapprochées par leurs mariages successifs, étaient toutes aussi pressées de se voir établies et quitter Longbourn que leurs fiancés, même si quelques appréhensions demeuraient pour chacune. Lorsqu'elles ne passaient pas leur après-midi en compagnie de leurs fiancés, elle aidaient leur mère dans la préparation des deux cérémonies, si bien que la maison n'était plus qu'un amas de rubans, de fleurs et d'idées de décoration pour le plus grand bonheur de Kitty qui n'avait pas eu la chance -selon elle- d'assister aux préparatifs du mariage de Lydia, mais pour le plus grand malheur de Mary qui quittait de moins en moins son piano malgré le brouhaha perpétuel qui régnait dans la maison. Cette dernière n'avait visiblement aucun goût pour tous ces préparatifs, ayant même refusée d'être demoiselle d'honneur de l'une ou l'autre de ses sœurs. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à lire et exercer ses gammes tout en ressassant des inepties, il lui tardait que ses ainées quittent Longbourn pour enfin retrouver sa quiétude quotidienne.

 _Pauvre Kitty_ se disait Lizzy, _elle qui se retrouvera seule face à Mère et Mary, moi qui pensais qu'une fois Lydia partie tout irait mieux pour elle, j'espère que tout ceci ne freinera pas son développement_ …

Lorsque le surlendemain arriva, il fut convenu que Darcy ne passerait pas par Longbourn avant son départ, car il avait encore moult choses à préparer et ne souhaitait pas se mettre en retard pour n'en revenir que plus vite. Le jeune homme finissait de donner des consignes à son valet et s'apprêtait à prendre congés de son hôte, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Lizzy arriver à l'autre bout du parc de Netherfield. _Ainsi donc, elle ne peut non plus se passer de me saluer_ , se surprit-il à penser taquin en l'apercevant, car bien loin de vouloir respecter sa parole, il aurait lui aussi fait un rapide détour par Longborn dans sa voiture de toute façon.

\- Elisabeth, vous êtes venue à pied jusqu'à Netherfield ?

-Comme vous le voyez monsieur, même si cela ne sciait guère à une jeune fille sans doute, et au risque d'être maudite par Miss Bingley, je préférais ne pas alerter Longbourn et commander la voiture, et vous savez comment j'apprécie la marche que sont donc ces quelques miles…

-Vous pouvez la maudire ma chère Elisabeth je n'en ai cure pour le moment. Et je ne sais que trop bien combien vous appréciez la marche, j'en suis un farouche défenseur également. Je trouve d'ailleurs que l'exercice ravive l'éclat de votre visage et relève la beauté de vos yeux.

-Faites attention Mr Darcy, je pourrais prendre goût à autant de compliment de votre part, vous risquez de m'y habituer… rosit la jeune fille, je ne pourrai peut-être plus me passer de tant d'attentions au quotidien.

 _Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser je pense de contempler ses yeux rieurs_ se dit Darcy… _Si seulement elle lisait dans mes pensées en ce moment, je pense qu'elle en serait profondément perturbée. Plus que 2 mois et nous serons enfin réunis, ou les convenances ne m'empêcheront pas de la serrer tout contre moi._

 _-Mr Darcy ?_

-Oui Elisabeth ?

-Et bien, je vous ai posé une question mais j'ai l'impression que vous étiez à mille lieux de l'endroit où nous nous tenons je crois, êtes-vous déjà donc à Pemberley en pensées ?

-J'avais d'autres pensées tout aussi agréables en tête il est vrai.

Lizzy se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par cet homme et ses joues étaient en feux, même si elle avait bien remarqué qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, elle ne voulait pas interrompre son mouvement. Se rendant compte de ce qui pouvait arriver, Darcy se tourna et offrit son bras à sa fiancée tout en se rapprochant de sa voiture.

\- Je vous en prie ma chère, quelle était votre question Elisabeth ?

-Je vous demandais si cela ne vous dérangeait pas que j'écrive à Georgiana, il me tarde de la revoir mais si vous trouvez cela inconvenant je comprendrais tout à fait.

-Pas du tout Elisabeth, au contraire, je pense que c'est une excellente idée, je suis même intimement persuadé que votre présence auprès de ma sœur ne lui sera que bénéfique. Elle a besoin depuis longtemps d'une figure féminine et je ne suis pas sûre que celle de Miss Bingley fût la meilleure possible pour ma soeur…

-Tout dépend si vous voulez qu'elle soit une _jeune fille accomplie_ ou non monsieur, faisant référence à l'une de leurs nombreuses prises de bec pendant le temps où Lizzy était à Netherfield pour veiller sa sœur quelques mois plus tôt.

-Vous avez raison Elisabeth, je crois me rappeler une certaine tendance à mettre un peu trop de critères sur ce point, lui sourit-il. Je dois me hâter de partir à présent, si je ne veux arriver avant la nuit, et même si l'envie me manque de vous quitter, pourrais-je vous écrire à mon tour aussi chère Elisabeth ?

-Bien sûr, je vous y encourage même, enfin si vous êtes maître de votre temps, j'imagine très bien que vous aurez une multitude de choses à régler sur place monsieur, je tacherai de m'occuper pour combler le vide laissé par votre absence.

 _Si j'osais, je lui demanderais un baiser, mais je ne veux pas la mettre dans l'embarras._

Darcy fit un rapide baisemain à sa compagne qui, visiblement était prête à recevoir plus, mais en se relevant il ne put se retenir de frôler son visage de sa main, de caresser sa joue tendrement et de remettre à sa place une fine mèche des cheveux bouclés de Lizzy. Il s'approcha de sa tête pour humer ses cheveux, il voulait même y déposer un chaste baiser, qu'il vint finalement appliquer sur la joue de sa belle.

\- Je compte les jours qui me séparent de vous et de Longbourn, ma chère Elisabeth, ne doutez jamais de mon affection envers vous et de notre future vie. Ne faites-rien d'imprudent, me le promettez-vous ?

-Rien, c'est promis bafouilla Lizzy ». _Pourquoi diable un simple baiser sur ma joue me fait autant bouillonner intérieurement_ se demandait la jeune femme. _En sera-t-il toujours ainsi, et pourquoi ai-je souri comme une jeune fille, cela ne me ressemble guère_ …

Elle regarda son fiancé partir dans sa luxueuse voiture pendant que lui, la fixait aussi en posant délicatement ses mains sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille s'imaginait que d'ici à 2 mois elle serait à ses côtés et prendrait la direction de Pemberley pour sa nouvelle vie, se surprenant même à verser quelques larmes d'émotion. Elle ne savait pas quand son promis lui reviendrait, tout dépendrait de la bonne santé de son domaine, mais elle se prenait à imaginer le voir débarquer à Longbourn chaque jour. Malheureusement au bout de quelques jours, comme il ne vint toujours pas, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : être maître de Pemberley impliquait de grandes responsabilités auxquelles il ne pouvait se soustraire très longtemps. La jeune fille prit donc son mal en patience et essaya tant bien que mal de s'occuper, mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer plus de dix minutes sur son travail d'aiguilles et les rubans de Kitty ne l'enchantaient guère.

Aucune lettre ne vint dans la première semaine d'absence de Darcy au plus grand désarroi de la jeune femme, Lizzy voulait attendre que la première lettre vienne de lui, car elle ne souhaitait pas passer pour une femme trop dépendante de son futur mari, même si ses mains la brûlaient d'écrire à Darcy chaque instant, elle rongeait son frein tout en prenant grand soin de répondre fidèlement à son amie Charlotte Collins et à ses autres relations. Cette dernière lui faisait savoir qu'elle ne pourrait assister au mariage de Jane, car son époux ne pouvait laisser Lady Catherine et sa cure pour un si long moment, mais elle avait confirmé à Lizzy sa venue pour sa propre union. Celle-ci s'en réjouissait sincèrement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en même temps pour son amie : comment réagirait Lady Catherine lorsqu'elle apprendrait que ses protégés se rendraient à l'union de Darcy qu'elle désapprouve tant… D'ailleurs Lady Catherine viendrait-elle aussi ? Bien sûr une invitation-pour la forme- avait été envoyée à la douairière et à la frêle créature qui lui servait de fille, mais ni Darcy ni Lizzy ne savait ce que ferait au final la veuve de Rosings. La cadette des Bennet profitait de ce temps loin de son fiancé pour songer à ses futures responsabilités, après tout elle était fille de gentleman, elle savait ce qu'on attendait d'elle et remettait à plus tard ses éventuelles craintes sur son futur de maîtresse de maison prestigieuse, elle essayait de profiter du temps qu'il lui était imparti pour prêter plus attention à ce que faisaient sa mère et sa tante Philips en tant que maîtresse de maison et exercer ses réflexes.

Bingley rendait visite toujours aussi souvent aux Bennet, et Lizzy fut ravie d'apprendre à mieux connaître son futur beau-frère, elle ne doutait pas une seconde du futur bonheur de sa sœur, tant les fiancés étaient complémentaires. Elle appréciait converser avec ce couple, aucun des deux ne voulait contredire l'autre trop durement, mais elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à donner son opinion et continuation de stimuler son aînée pour ne pas qu'elle s'efface trop. Souvent Lizzy pensait au bonheur domestique tout relatif de son amie Charlotte, et le comparait à celui qui serait le sien et à celui de sa sœur, elle ne s'épanchait pas directement dans ses lettres à son amie, mais se demandait souvent si ce que lui disait son amie reflétait bien la réalité de ses sentiments.

 _Pauvre Charlotte, elle a épousé l'un des hommes les plus stupides d'Angleterre en le sachant tout à fait et elle doit supporter Lady Catherine dans son voisinage direct… Je n'ose imaginer ce que doit être sa vie, et dire que j'aurai pu être à sa place si j'avais laissé ma mère diligenter ma vie… Heureusement ou malheureusement pour Mr Darcy, je ne serai jamais une femme soumise, même si cela je le crains nous réservera quelques disputes à l'avenir, je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas que je sois comme Jane trop effacée ou trop réservée, même si je dois refreiner mon impulsivité, j'y travaille chaque jour, mais sans doute pas assez si j'écoutais toujours mère. Pauvre Charlotte, être obligée de chasser son époux de sa propre demeure pour ne pas avoir à le supporter au quotidien… J'espère qu'elle trouve dans sa vie quelques activités qui puissent la tirer de sa torpeur quotidienne de n'être marié à Mr Collins._

Lizzy assistait de loin aux préparatifs menés d'une main de fer par Mrs Bennet, elle se rangeait souvent à l'avis avisé de Jane mais ne se sentait pas la plus impliquée des futures mariées de la famille. Il fut décidé que les Gardiner accueilleraient Jane et Elisabeth pendant quelques jours dans leur maison de Cheapside à Londres, le temps de confectionner leur trousseau, Mrs Bennet voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ses filles, surtout qu'elles auraient un rang à tenir après leur mariage avantageux et il n'était guère convenable de tout confier aux couturières de Meryton. Mrs Gardiner se proposa d'offrir à Jane et Elisabeth leurs robes en guise de cadeau de mariage, même si Mrs Bennet parût affectée de prime abord, elle se ravisa en pensant aux beaux tissus que la capitale pouvait offrir à ses filles et finalement accepta sans grande difficulté ce présent. Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain, Bingley et sa sœur, qui devait revenir auprès des Hurst, se proposèrent d'accompagner Jane et Elisabeth dans leur voiture jusqu'à Londres, une solution qui convenaient parfaitement aux deux fiancés, même si Elisabeth sentait qu'elle devrait supporter les jacasseries de Caroline pendant de longues heures de manière à laisser un peu d'espace à Bingley et Jane.

Depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de Darcy et Lizzy, peu de gens avaient aperçu Miss Bingley, tel un courant d'air à Netherfield, elle s'enfermait dans ses appartements et n'en ressortait que pour les repas, même si elle pressait son frère depuis des années à se marier, elle trouvait fort appréciable ce rôle de maîtresse de Netherfield. Comme Lizzy l'avait prédit, le voyage lui parut interminable, la voiture de Bingley était certes très confortable, beaucoup plus que la voiture des Bennet et bien plus qu'une malle de poste que les jeunes filles auraient dû emprunter si elles avaient été envoyées à Londres de leur côté, mais supporter Miss Bingley releva du calvaire pour Lizzy. Elle fit néanmoins bonne figure pour ne pas mettre Jane mal à l'aise face à sa future belle-sœur, mais s'aperçut rapidement que celle-ci ne s'intéressait nullement à elle, faisant fi de l'ignorer royalement et parlant uniquement à son frère et quelques plus rares fois à Jane.

 _Et oui Miss Bingley, c'est bien de moi dont est épris Mr Darcy…Ma place d'observatrice n'est finalement pas si mal en fin de compte, je peux continuer mon étude de caractères sur cette chère Caroline, mon dieu j'aperçois comme une rougeur autour de son nez lorsqu'elle s'emporte, charmant et certainement très recherché à Londres…_

-Ma très chère Jane, laissez-moi vous dire à quel point je me réjouis de pouvoir vous appeler sœur très prochainement, dit mielleusement Caroline.

-Merci Miss Bingley, c'est très aimable à vous, il me tarde en effet de mon côté de rejoindre votre si belle famille.

-Savez-vous déjà où vous habiterez très chère Jane ?

-Et bien, nous n'avons pas encore abordé ce point avec mon fiancé, elle le cherchait du regard.

-Nous resterons dans les premiers temps à Netherfield Caroline, puis nous verrons pour la suite, nous aurons bien le temps, reprit Bingley.

-Oh mon très cher frère, vous ne pouvez être sérieux, quel peut-être le bénéfice de Netherfield en comparaison de Grovesnor Square, la compagnie y est si _limitée_. Pour la première fois, elle regarda Lizzy dans les yeux, un air de défi.

-Cherchez-vous mon approbation du regard Miss Bingley, lui répondit Lizzy ? Il est vrai que la vie à la campagne est plus calme et moins variée que la bonne société de Londres, mais je suis persuadée que votre frère fera le mieux pour le bien de sa famille Miss.

-Oui j'en suis persuadée Miss Elisabeth, j'en suis persuadée reprit-elle sèchement.

Après quelques arrêts pour faire reposer les chevaux, Londres apparut enfin aux voyageurs, Miss Bingley était intarissable sur les lieux les plus en vue de la capitale au grand désarroi de Lizzy qui aurait bien aimé découvrir par elle-même certains recoins de la ville dont elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs car elle ne s'y était arrêtée que plus jeune, et beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis.

 _Ouf, heureusement que nous arrivons,_ se dit Lizzy _, Miss Bingley devenait de plus en plus insupportable en parlant de tous ces monuments qui l'émerveillaient, comment diable fait Bingley pour supporter sa sœur… Elle est beaucoup plus outrancière que Mary même si elle a de bien meilleures manières !_

Ravis de retrouver leurs nièces, les Gardiner proposèrent chaleureusement à Bingley et sa sœur de rester souper, mais cette dernière prétextant une migraine avait préféré rester dans leur résidence de Grovesnor squar. Ravi de pouvoir profiter de sa fiancée, Bingley accepta quant à lui sans peine cette invitation.

Si Lizzy avait souvent ressenti de la gêne à l'encontre de sa propre famille, elle tenait les Gardiner en très haute estime, les considérants même comme un modèle de parents idéaux. Très bien éduqué, son oncle avait fait fructifier son héritage en se lançant dans le commerce et avait eu la chance de faire un mariage d'amour auprès de leur tante, même s'ils n'habitaient pas dans les plus beaux quartiers de la capitale, ils n'en étaient pas moins respectables et c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que Lizzy et Jane se retrouvaient en leur compagnie. Bingley qui les avait vus à Pemberley auprès de Lizzy et Darcy fut aussi ravi d'apprendre plus à les connaître et les Gardiner voyaient d'un bon œil le futur époux de leur nièce, le trouvant véritablement charmant. Ils étaient également charmés par Mr Darcy qu'ils avaient connu lors de leur voyage dans le Derbyshire et Lizzy ne pourrait jamais leur être assez reconnaissante de l'avoir persuadée de visiter Pemberley avec eux, faisant ainsi un léger détour dans leur voyage. Sans cette intervention, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais revu Mr Darcy ni eut l'occasion qu'il ne lui dévoile sa carapace pour y voir sa nature profonde. La société des Gardiner était ce que Lizzy et Jane préféraient lorsqu'elles venaient sur Londres.

Il fut convenu que Bingley pourrait jouir d'une certaine liberté au sein de la demeure de Cheapside et qu'il pourrait passer voir Jane selon ses souhaits. Charles ne pouvait que les apprécier davantage pour cette prévoyance et la soirée fut un véritable délice, Mr Bingley et Gardiner donnaient l'impression de s'entendre à merveille pendant que les sœurs Bennet conversaient calmement auprès de leur tante.

La première journée de leur séjour fut consacrée au repérage des meilleures boutiques des quartiers les plus huppés, Miss Bingley avait insisté pour donner une liste très stricte des lieux où les Miss Bennet devaient absolument se rendre pour leur trousseau et les lieux à éviter absolument.

-Jane, elle est grotesque… La boutique où nous venons d'aller était très convenable, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a à lui reprocher, les étoffes étaient magnifiques !…

-Certainement que les étoffes sont moins dignes que celles présentes sur sa liste… Elle semble très attachée aux apparences, mais je ne voudrais pas la froisser si elle venait à apprendre que je ne me suis pas rendue dans les boutiques qu'elle nous recommandait…

-Comment voulez-vous qu'elle l'apprenne, reprit Mrs Gardiner, l'essentiel est d'aller là où vous le souhaitez ma chère Jane. Vous êtes si douce qu'elle pourrait obtenir de tout de vous…Je ne la connais guère mais je ne l'apprécie que modérément à ce que vous m'en dîtes Lizzy.

-Oui mais tante, il m'arrive aussi bien de me tromper sur mes premières impressions, vous le savez mieux que moi il me semble, lui sourit la jeune fille.

-Si vous parlez d'un cher jeune homme du Derbyshire, ce n'était pas uniquement votre faute Lizzy me semble-t-il, il me semble qu'il faut être deux dans une rencontre et que vous vous êtes tous deux fourvoyés pendant quelques temps… Ah, venez mes enfants, voici là où nous pourrions trouver vos précieuses robes et je sais que cette adresse à pignon sur rue, y compris pour la délicate Miss Bingley…

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Jane pour se décider d'une robe, elle serait couleur crème avec quelques nuances de rose pâle, une teinte qui relevait considérablement son teint de porcelaine, elle avait eu un coup de foudre et s'imaginait déjà revêtue de cette magnifique robe. Lizzy, qui n'avait jamais été d'un naturel très patient mit les nerfs de sa tante à rude épreuve, car aucune des robes ne convenaient. Trop sophistiquées pour la jeune femme, elle ne désirait pourtant qu'une robe simple mais élégante, et il fallut toute la patience possible à sa tante pour lui trouver un modèle susceptible de lui convenir : une ravissante robe cintrée sous la poitrine couleur crème, avec quelques délicates touches de dentelle.

 _Voilà une chose de faite,_ se dit Lizzy _, j'espère que la robe plaira à Mr Darcy, il doit pourtant être habitué à en voir de bien plus jolies et plus ornées, mais ce ne serait pas moi accoutrée de tous ces artifices, et je souhaiterais qu'il me reconnaisse le jour de notre mariage_ …

En se voyant essayer sa robe, elle eut du mal à se reconnaitre, la modiste lui fit un rapide chignon et piqua quelques pinces pour lui donner un aperçu du rendu final en attendant les retouches. En s'observant pendant quelques instants pendant que la modiste s'occupait de sa sœur, elle fut prise d'un petit moment de panique : est-ce que se marier signifierait la fin de son indépendance, devrait-elle se comporter par la suite comme une épouse dévouée, devant être toujours en accord avec son époux. Ce n'est pas l'image d'un tel époux tel qu'elle connaissait Darcy, mais ce doute commençait à s'insinuer lentement dans son esprit. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net et devrait en parler à la seule personne qui lui semblait avoir le recul et l'expérience nécessaire : il lui faudrait en parler à sa tante le plus tôt possible.

Profitant d'une soirée calme chez les Gardiner, Lizzy vint toquer à la porte de son ainée.

-Jane, puis-je entrer ?

-Oui Lizzy, je t'en prie. Que t'arrives-t-il ? Tu ne dors donc pas encore ?

-Non j'ai bien peur que non, le sommeil tarde à venir ce soir, pouvons-nous parler un peu ?

-Bien sûr, viens, je te fais une petite place.

-Merci, je suis contente de voir que tu sembles traverser tes fiançailles sans aucun trouble apparent. Mais tout prend si subitement forme et nous serons mariées dans quelques semaines ! Dis Jane, t'arrives-t-il de penser un peu à ta future vie auprès de Mr Bingley ?

-Cela m'arrive en effet, et toi ?

-Et bien, je n'arrive pas à me visualiser, nous serons deux maîtresses de maison, nous devrons tenir un rang plus élevé que le nôtre et…

-Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur Lizzy ?

-Peut-être un peu… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'ai absolument aucun doute sur le fait que tout se passera bien pour toi Jane, j'espère juste que Mr Bingley ne t'imposeras pas sa sœur Caroline avec vous à Netherfield…

-C'est souhaitable en effet… Mais je suis sûre qu'après avoir appris à la connaître un peu plus… Tout se passera bien avec elle…Je sais que Charles ne voudrait pas me voir mal à l'aise.

 _Décidément, ma chère et naïve Jane, tu ne changeras jamais_ se disait Lizzy.

-Oui j'en suis sûre… Charles tu dis ? Depuis quand appelles-tu Mr Bingley « Charles » ?

-Oh pardon Lizzy, je sais que c'est contraire aux convenances, mais en privé, nous nous permettons quelques « entorses » aux bonnes manières…

-Ne soit pas si gênée Jane, Mr Darcy m'appelle Elisabeth, et même si je n'arrive pas encore à l'idée de l'appeler par son prénom, il me l'a aussi demandé.

-Nos fiancés ne sont-ils pas la gentillesse incarnée Lizzy ? Ils nous couvent de cadeaux tous aussi luxueux les uns que les autres.

-Oui c'est vrai, ils devraient modérer leurs élans, car nous allons nous habituer à un certain train de vie !

-Oh je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour m'habituer à tout ceci Lizzy… Nous avons tellement de chance de faire toutes deux des mariages d'amour…

-Effectivement, toutes n'ont pas cette chance, je repense encore quelque fois à Charlotte Jane, la pauvre Mrs Collins…

-Tu ne devrais pas la plaindre Lizzy, je suis sûre que notre cousin n'a pas mauvais fond, il ne peut être comme cela…

-Jamais tu ne changeras ma très chère Jane, jamais tu ne pourras dire du mal d'un être vivant sur terre… Mais je l'ai vu dans sa cure à Hunsford, si austère. Elle me dit ne pas être malheureuse mais ce n'est pas ma conception de la vie conjugale telle que nous allons la connaître je l'espère tout du moins.

-Pour Miss Bingley je ne peux me prononcer, par contre…

-Oh Jane ! Je suis choquée reprit Lizzy en simulant être interloquée par ces paroles.

-Mais Lizzy, plus sérieusement, quelles sont tes craintes ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, je ne crains pas Mr Darcy, mais son domaine est si imposant, tu aurais vu Pemberley, c'est si vaste et magnifique à la fois, je pense que l'on pourrait vivre dans cette demeure sans jamais croiser âme qui vive tellement elle est majestueuse !

-Et cela te terrifie donc à ce point ?

-Non, j'ai néanmoins quelques craintes, sur son comportement à Pemberley, sur la société du Derbyshire… Tu sais bien que je préfère largement la compagnie d'un bon livre à celle de Miss Bingley par exemple et je ne sais pas encore de combien de Miss Bingley est peuplé le Derbyshire…Mais, nous n'avons pas encore vraiment parlé de l'après mariage avec mon fiancé, et j'appréhende quelque peu, mais tout ceci passera Jane, tranquillises-toi…

-Tu ne seras pas toute seule Lizzy, regarde il y aura Mr Darcy pour t'épauler, et puis Georgiana pourra venir vous voir de temps en temps, ou peut-être même habiter avec vous?

-Si Mr Darcy le souhaite cela me ferait un grand plaisir…

-Te tardes-t-il de la revoir ?

-Oh oui, elle me fait un peu penser à toi par certains de ses traits… Je suis sûre que je m'entendrais à merveille avec elle… D'ailleurs, je ne doute pas une seconde que tu ne t'entendes à merveille avec elle, il me tarde de te la présenter ! Il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète plus, penses-tu que notre père apprécie un peu Mr Darcy ?

-Certainement plus que depuis le jour où il a annoncé vouloir lui voler la prunelle de ses yeux je pense.

-Ne me toise pas Jane !

-Non Lizzy, je pense sincèrement qu'il commence à l'apprécier. Mr Darcy a su, je pense trouver des sujets de conversations et je sens notre père un peu plus détendu auprès de lui. Je suis convaincue qu'ils s'entendront parfaitement à l'avenir, laisses-lui juste un peu de temps, il va perdre coup sur coup deux de ses filles dont toi Lizzy, il va donc lui falloir s'habituer « à ne plus entendre une seule parole censée à Longbourn ».

-Tu as raison, j'irai lui parler lorsque nous rentrerons. Tu sais combien son avis est important à mes yeux, nous sommes si proches…

-Oh oui, je me souviens, combien de fois es-tu aller te réfugier sous son bureau après avoir embêté Kitty et Marie pour éviter de recevoir une punition de mère…

-Oui heureusement avec l'âge j'ai acquis plus de maturité, sans me départir de mon caractère qui fait tout mon charme !

Les deux sœurs se quittèrent comme souvent hilares et chacune s'endormit rapidement de son côté, comptant les jours qui les séparaient de leurs futures vies de femmes.

Le courrier tant espéré par Lizzy finit par arriver le lendemain matin, elle courut s'isoler dans la cour du jardin des Gardiner pour lire au calme cette première missive. L'écriture était belle, élégante et fine mais néanmoins masculine, les lettres bien formées, la jeune fille prenait grand soin de décrypter soigneusement chaque lettre de l'adresse.

 _Miss Elisabeth Bennet, comme mon nom est délicatement écrit_ se dit-elle, _on voit qu'il est un homme important et qu'il prend bien soin d'écrire son courrier, cela me rappelle Netherfield lorsque Jane était alitée et que Miss Bingley tentait vainement d'attirer l'attention de Darcy. Je ne peux attendre plus longtemps, je me dois de l'ouvrir et de voir ce qu'il m'y écrit._

A sa grande surprise, le courrier contenait deux lettres distinctes, une de Darcy visiblement et une autre en provenance de Georgiana. Ce dernier billet avait été délicatement parfumé de lavande. Lizzy voulait lire ce que Darcy avait écrit mais elle jugea plus opportun de se réserver sa lettre pour plus tard.

 _A Miss Bennet,_

 _J'espère que ce court billet vous trouvera en excellente santé. J'ai été charmée que vous demandiez l'autorisation à mon frère de m'écrire, une si gentille attention de votre part ne me surprend guère venant de vous. J'ai beaucoup aimé le temps que vous avez passée en notre compagnie à Pemberley, et ne pouvant plus tenir quand mon frère m'a informée de votre souhait que vous aviez de correspondre avec moi, j'ai décidé de profiter qu'il vous écrive pour y joindre ce court billet._

 _Oh ma chère Miss Bennet, il me tarde de vous revoir enfin, je n'ai rencontré d'autres jeunes filles si accomplies que vous depuis votre venue à Pemberley. Tout le domaine est en ébullition, on avait rarement vu mon frère aussi guilleret et si j'osais… Je pense que votre présence dans la vie de mon frère n'y est pas étrangère. Vous rendez-vous compte que nous nous sommes quittés il y a plus de 5 mois mon amie, il me semble aujourd'hui que c'est une éternité._

 _Il me tarde de pouvoir vous appeler ma sœur, et suis rassurée que Fitzwilliam ait trouvé une femme à sa hauteur. Il me presse d'ailleurs de finir ma lettre pour qu'il puisse faire partir au plus vite la sienne également jointe._

 _Fitzwilliam m'a donné l'autorisation de me joindre à votre famille lors de votre mariage, nous aurons donc le loisir de nous retrouver très rapidement maintenant._

 _Je vous salue tendrement et espère recevoir au plus vite votre réponse._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Miss Georgiana Darcy de Pemberley._

Tout respirait la gentillesse et l'élégance dans ce court billet de Georgiana, Lizzy sentait bien qu'elle serait ravie de côtoyer plus souvent sa future belle-sœur, elle se demandait même si à l'avenir, elle resterait à Pemberley avec eux, ou bien si elle serait contrainte de vivre à Londres avec sa dame de compagnie, ne connaissant pas trop ce qu'avait en tête son fiancé, elle se promit de lui en parler lorsque l'occasion s'en présenterait. Elle humait encore quelques secondes le délicat parfum du billet qui avait aussi commencé à envahir celui de son fiancé avant qu'elle ne se décide à l'ouvrir, à ce moment, une orchidée séchée en tomba.

 _Oh elle est magnifique_ se dit Lizzy, _je n'en avais pourtant pas vu lors de ma découverte du domaine, il me reste donc bien des choses à y découvrir_.

 _A Miss Elisabeth,_

 _Très chère Elisabeth, pourrez-vous pardonner mon si long silence bien involontaire ? J'ai trouvé très peu de temps la première semaine de mon retour à consacrer à autre chose qu'au domaine, j'ai dû gérer de nombreuses urgences survenues en mon absence, et même si je regrette d'avoir dû quitter votre compagnie à Longbourn, je me rends cruellement compte que c'était là un mal nécessaire, mais je ne vais pas gaspiller l'occasion de vous écrire à vous parler de choses inintéressantes liées à la gestion de Pemberley lorsque je souhaiterai vous dire combien vous me manquez._

 _J'ai appris par Bingley que vous étiez bien arrivées vous et votre sœur à Londres. J'en suis ravi, même si j'aurai aimé être présent à vos côtés pour vous faire découvrir les lieux pleins de charme de la capitale que j'ai l'honneur de bien connaître. J'ose espérer que vous me réserverez quelques découvertes lors que je vous y rejoindrais._ (…)

 _-Cela se peut-il, Mr Darcy va donc venir à Londres pour me voir ! Non, je ne dois pas trop espérer et tenter de me contrôler, mon dieu Lizzy que t'arrives-t-il… Si seulement il pouvait être ici aujourd'hui même, cela serait merveilleux-_ se dit-elle _._ Puis elle poursuivait sa lecture de ce billet, tourné essentiellement sur les sentiments de Darcy envers Lizzy et de quelques anecdotes amusantes que Darcy souhaitait lui faire partager sur Pemberley.-

 _Je compte encore et toujours les jours qui nous séparent de notre future vie ensemble, tout le monde semble aussi ravi que moi de savoir que Pemberley aura bientôt une nouvelle maîtresse. Je pense que vous ferez des merveilles dans ce rôle et que vous saurez comment faire renaître le domaine par votre bonne humeur. Tout le domaine est d'ailleurs en ébullition et votre présence y est attendue comme celle du messie, surtout par notre intendante que vous avez déjà eu la chance de croiser : Mrs Reynolds, elle contribue déjà de ce que j'entends à construire une très bonne réputation à la future Mrs Darcy._

 _Il m'est difficile de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens tant vos pensées occupent mes esprits nuit et jour… J'attends de recevoir avec impatience de vos nouvelles ma chère Elisabeth, ne vous privez pas de m'écrire, j'éprouve un grand plaisir à recevoir de vos nouvelles même si je n'ai pas forcément le temps pour moi d'être un correspondant si fidèle que je le souhaiterais._

 _Prenez soin de vous ma chère, passez mon bon souvenir à votre sœur ainsi qu'à votre oncle et votre tante Mr et Mrs Gardiner que j'affectionne particulièrement._

 _PS : je vous connais amatrice de flore, vous trouverez joint à chaque billet de ma part un aperçu de la composition de nos serres à Pemberley en espérant que vous apprécierez la beauté qui s'en dégage malgré les tiges flétries._

 _A toujours votre obligé,_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy._

A la fin de la lecture de ce court billet, Lizzy se sentait bizarre : _il s'agit là de son premier billet et j'ose espérer qu'il n'en a pas écrit beaucoup d'autres à des demoiselles par le passé s'amusa-t-ell, j'espère qu'il conservera toujours tant de bonté dans ses futures lettres, et Miss Georgiana est si attentionnée envers moi, je pressens réellement qu'elle et moi nous entendrons à merveille ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Mrs Reynolds se souvienne de moi après notre visite de Pemberley._

Lizzy se mit à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être la teneur d'un tel billet si Darcy avait été fiancé à Caroline Bingley et non à elle. _Tout bonnement ridicule, mais il aurait pu être particulièrement amusant de voir une telle situation, ce que j'aurai pu rire ainsi que père, c'est certain…_

La jeune fille n'eut qu'une hâte, répondre à ces deux billets et prit grand soin à remplir sa correspondance, car elle espérait que cette tâche l'aiderait à patienter pour le retour de son fiancé. Elle ne quitta plus l'orchidée des mains se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire parvenir à son fiancé en retour de cette si délicate attention. Dans son billet qu'elle prit soin de parfumer à l'eau de rose, elle se décida à y inclure un cadeau que d'aucun jugerait d'une inconvenance folle : une petite mèche de ses cheveux. Rapidement elle prit son ruban le plus beau et en coupa une partie, elle le noua autour de cette délicate mèche bouclée qu'elle venait de couper à l'aide de ses ciseaux de couture et plaça le tout dans le billet.

 _Voilà, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est la seule chose personnelle que je puisse lui offrir à laquelle il ne s'attendra peut-être pas je pense, j'espère qu'il ne trouvera pas trop osé que je me dévoile ainsi… Je ne voyais rien d'autre qui puisse être à la hauteur de cette magnifique orchidée._

Cette petite partie d'elle eut l'effet escompté auprès de son fiancé, dès lors que sa réponse lui fut connu, il lut et relut avec attention ce billet en humectant délicatement cette mèche, pensant au jour où il pourra librement laisser parcourir ses mains dans son épaisse chevelure auburn, l'imaginant détacher sa longue tignasse quotidiennement pour lui.

 _Je pense donc qu'elle a apprécié l'orchidée, je savais bien que ce serait une excellente idée de lui faire découvrir de cette façon les innombrables trésors de Pemberley, je lui enverrai donc chaque fois une nouvelle variété de fleurs présentes dans notre domaine._

Rassuré de voir qu'il occupait également les pensées de Lizzy, Il tardait de plus en plus au jeune homme de la rejoindre, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas se décider sur un coup de tête à enlever la jeune fille pour l'épouser en Ecosse sans autre cérémonie.

 _Que diable me ferait-elle faire, Miss Bingley a peut-être raison, j'ai été ensorcelée par Elisabeth… Il faut que je reprenne contenance, cela n'est vraiment pas convenable de se laisser penser à elle de cette façon… Pff, mon dieu que ces deux derniers mois passent au plus vite, Bingley et Miss Jane seront alors déjà mariés depuis un mois, mais je devrais attendre encore un interminable mois supplémentaire pour voir Elizabeth à mes côtés…_

C'est ainsi que chaque jour, Lizzy reçu à Cheapside non pas une fleur mais tout un bouquet en provenance de Pemberley qu'il y ait un billet ou non de joint à ces fleurs.

-Mon dieu mais de combien de variétés comptent-donc ces serres, c'est magnifique Lizzy, lui disait Jane. Toi qui a la main verte, je pense que l'on saura où te chercher dans Pemberley en cas de problème.

-Oh oui Jane, elles sont véritablement magnifiques tu as raison, et même s'il n'est pas avec moi en ce moment, au moins pense-t-il un peu à moi, à défaut de l'avoir auprès de moi, j'ai une partie de lui constamment auprès de moi.

-En doutais-tu Lizzy ?

-Non c'est vrai, lui sourit chaleureusement sa sœur, le doute m'est de moins en moins permis je pense.

-Dis-moi Lizzy, je me pose toujours une question. Non pas que je doute de votre affection mutuelle, nous vous avons observé avec Charles, mais nous étions si sûres à Longbourn que vous vous détestiez cordialement… Sais-tu quand tu as pris conscience de tes sentiments envers Darcy, cela m'a semblé si soudain.

-Que veux-tu, les opposés s'attirent. Mais je dirai que j'ai véritablement pu faire tomber le masque de mon indifférence lors de notre rencontre fortuite à Pemberley. Tout est allé doucement mais de façon diffuse. Jamais je ne pourrai remercier suffisamment notre oncle pour avoir eu un empêchement qui nous a contraints à rester dans le Derbyshire et à le rencontrer là-bas. Il a été si courtois avec notre oncle Gardiner, un tout autre homme qu'à Netherfield.

Sentant que Lizzy n'en dirait pas davantage et voyant le malaise provoquée sur sa cadette, Jane s'apprêtait à abandonner la partie mais Lizzy reprit courage et lui expliqua alors ses sentiments les plus profonds en occultant toutefois le rôle joué par Darcy sur la séparation de Bingley et Jane. Elle lui raconta Pemberley entièrement, son rapprochement, elle ne lui cacha pas Huntsford même si elle évita soigneusement de rapporter la teneur des propos de Darcy sur leur famille. Après cette explication, c'est d'un regard neuf que Jane allait voir son futur beau-frère. Elle comprenait à en voir sa cadette, la ferveur des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et ayant été le témoin involontaire de la lutte de Darcy, elle réalisa maintenant à quel point Darcy était aussi attaché à sa sœur, car même si Jane était moins fine qu'Elisabeth, elle restait néanmoins très observatrice des gens qui l'entouraient.

Une semaine plus tard, les trousseaux étant achevés, les sœurs Bennet s'apprêtaient à quitter Cheapside pour revenir à Longbourn, quand on vint sonner à la porte. Bingley apparût et vint faire ses hommages, tout sourire.

\- Vous partez déjà ? Ne pourriez-vous vous accorder une rapide promenade dans Hyde Park, chère Jane, Miss Elisabeth ?

-Et bien monsieur, nous ne souhaiterions pas nous mettre trop en retard pour nous en retourner chez nous, lui répondit poliment Lizzy. Nos bagages et effets sont quasiment finis et nos parents attendent impatiemment notre retour.

-Allons mes enfants, dit Mrs Gardiner, vous pourrez repartir demain si vous vous attardez trop en promenade, mais j'ai toute confiance en Mr Bingley. Et puis ne pas profiter de Hyde Park par ce temps serait un sacrilège. Tâchez de ne pas rentrer trop tard mes enfants. »

Un sourire entendu fut partagé entre Mrs Gardiner, Jane et Bingley. Tous trois se mirent en route et profitèrent d'une agréable après-midi en ce début d'Automne. Lizzy se sentant rapidement lasse préféra laisser le jeune couple déambuler devant elle comme à son accoutumée et se retrouva une fois encore plongée dans ses pensées, tous trois convinrent qu'ils se retrouveraient là dans quelques instants, le temps que Bingley et Jane ne fasse le tour du lac. Lizzy prit place sur un banc face à l'étendue d'eau et perdit son regard au loin. Ces derniers jours, la séparation d'avec son fiancé se faisait cruellement sentir, plus que d'habitude et elle n'avait pas reçu de fleurs ce jour-ci, même si elle se doutait qu'à l'avenir quelques disputes viendraient à lui faire regretter son statut actuel de Miss Bennet, il lui manquait irrémédiablement.

\- Un penny pour vos pensées Miss… lui fit une voix grave et proche d'elle.

-Non monsieur je regrette je ne suis pas seule j'attends ma sœur là-bas au loin, ma…. Oh mais dieu du ciel, Mr Darcy !

-Elisabeth, puis-je me joindre à vous sur ce banc ?

-Oui avec plaisir, Mr Darcy j'ai eu une peur bleue en vous entendant ! Et je n'avais pas du tout reconnue votre voix !

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de soigner mon entrée… J'aime ces entrées mélodramatiques.

-Vous êtes incorrigible… Voulez-vous marcher auprès de moi le temps de retrouver Jane et Mr Bingley ?

-Uniquement si vous me laissez bien sûr vous escorter par ici auparavant.

-Bien sûr, mais qu'y a-t-il à voir ?

-Une petite surprise pour vous… venez Elisabeth ». Elle prit la main de son fiancé, adorant ressentir le contact direct de sa peau sur la sienne, elle en avait une fois de plus des frissons qui lui parcouraient tout le corps.

Darcy racla sa gorge et demanda à sa belle si elle souhaitait prendre le thé non loin d'ici dans un petit recoin connu de lui. Lizzy y découvrit un peu à l'écart du chemin principal du parc, une table simple où était servi le thé, le tout entouré d'une multitude de fleurs, toutes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres.

« Mr Darcy, ne me dîtes pas que…

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, elles n'y sont pas toutes, mais j'ai fait apporter les plus beaux spécimens de nos serres de Pemberley… Nous en avons encore plusieurs autres variétés là-bas…Vous plaisent-elles ?

-Elles sont magnifiques Mr Darcy, mais vous n'auriez pas dû. Je me dois de vous sermonner déjà monsieur, car ce n'est absolument pas la bonne saison pour déraciner ces plantes, vous allez certainement les perdre par la suite. Et puis vous en avez tellement fait parvenir à Cheapside chez mon oncle et ma tante…

-Je vous fais confiance alors pour en replanter de plus belles encore chère Elisabeth, il déposa un baisemain et l'aida à s'asseoir, je vous sais amatrice comme votre père de belles plantations.

-Ainsi donc vous avez tout organisé seul !

-Vous ne devriez pas attribuer tous ces mérites à moi seul douce Elisabeth. J'ai reçu l'aide inattendue de tout Cheapside visiblement, lui souria-t-il.

-Dîtes-m' en plus… Vous aiguisez ma curiosité monsieur.

-Un gentleman ne dévoile pas toutes ses cartes à sa belle…

Lizzy et Darcy profitèrent d'un moment d'intimité et parlèrent de leurs dernières journées avant d'être rejoint par Jane et Bingley, visiblement ravis d'avoir su conserver le secret de la surprise concoctée par Darcy. Tous les 4 profitèrent de la douceur de cette fin d'après-midi avant d'escorter les miss Bennet auprès de leur oncle et tante, Darcy en profita pour tous les inviter à souper chez lui le soir même pour profiter encore un peu plus de la présence d'Elisabeth. Ayant reçu l'accord de Mr et Mrs Gardiner, il fut entendu que tous se retrouveraient à Darcy House pour le diner.

Sur le chemin qui les emmenait à Darcy House, les Miss Bennet s'enthousiasmèrent :

\- Mon dieu Jane, as-tu vu la taille de la demeure, est-ce donc bien possible.. ?

-Oui Lizzy, je crois que c'est bien là que nous nous arrêtons… Mon dieu quelle élégance folle à cette maison, mais elle est immense … Déjà que la maison de Charles à Grace Church est immense, elle n'est rien en comparaison de Darcy House…

Darcy avait voulu faire venir Elisabeth à Darcy House pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer petit à petit à tout ce luxe apparent, et il pensait qu'il serait plus sage de lui faire découvrir au fur et à mesure ses propriétés plutôt qu'elle ne découvre l'imposante bâtisse lors du soir de sa nuit de noce, car il avait prévu de faire une halte dans la maison après la cérémonie de Longbourn. Il voulait qu'elle puisse se sentir la plus à son aise possible pour le moment où elle devrait assumer pleinement des responsabilités de maîtresse de maison. Il avait convié quelques intimes : Charles Bingley bien sûr et sa sœur Mrs Hurst ainsi que son époux Caroline, toujours souffrante suite à un refroidissement s'était excusée de ne pouvoir en être, et deux autres gentleman venaient compléter cette liste d'invité dont le colonel Fitzwilliam.

La soirée fut un ravissement complet, les Gardiner furent très chaleureusement et très simplement reçu par Darcy, un accueil qui jurait réellement avec le luxe apparent de la demeure. Cette amabilité exprimée par Darcy ne semblait pas feinte et Lizzy s'en réjouissait intérieurement. Elle appréciait les efforts qui ne semblaient pas réellement en être d'accueillir ainsi son oncle et sa tante. Plus encore, elle appréciait de pouvoir compter dans sa famille des membres qu'elle pourrait inviter à l'avenir sans problème à Pemberley ou même à Londres, chose si rare mais extrêmement appréciable pour la jeune fille. Les deux sœurs étaient émerveillées par l'amas de tapisserie, de peinture et dorures qui foisonnaient à travers les pièces et Darcy les laissèrent un peu vagabonder dans la maison, Lizzy se demandait secrètement quelle pouvait être l'étendue de cette demeure en comparaison de celle de Longbourn.

 _Si je ne me trompe,_ se dit-elle _, Darcy House doit être aussi grande que 4 fois Longbourn environ, je suis sûre de me perdre, il ne faut pas que je perde de vue Jane, il serait fâcheux que je sois trouvée à déambuler seule ici même si j'en ai cruellement envie, mais je reviendrai certainement bientôt._

Les deux sœurs échangèrent rapidement sur la décoration de la demeure, Jane la trouvait splendide ainsi que Lizzy bien qu'un peu trop chargée à son humble avis. Elles rejoignirent rapidement les autres invités lorsqu'elles entendirent le gong retentir signifiant le début du repas. Une fois le souper pris, les invités se séparèrent, les dames passèrent au salon où Jane et Mrs Gardiner s'en donnaient à cœur joie parlant des trousseaux et autres choses du beau sexe, pendant que les hommes discutaient au fumoir. Lizzy se sentant lasse se décida à s'éloigner du salon trop animé selon elle pendant quelques instants et se retrouva à déambuler sur le balcon de la demeure en observant le ciel étoilé. La jeune fille avait besoin de s'isoler pour profiter d'un moment de calme, au frais pour mettre au clair ses idées. Elle fut néanmoins rapidement rejointe et surprise discrètement par Darcy.

\- Elizabeth, vous allez bien ma chère ? Vous paraissez songeuse…

-Oh Mr Darcy, oui très bien je vous remercie, je n'avais pas fait attention que je m'éloignais autant de la compagnie, j'ai ressenti un besoin de m'isoler un peu, et quand je vois cette merveilleuse vue depuis votre balcon, je n'ai pu résister tout simplement… Mais mille pardons, je vais rentrer, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras dans votre demeure, j'ai dû laisser passer beaucoup trop de temps…

-Pourquoi donc pourriez-vous me mettre dans l'embarras Elisabeth… De plus, je comprends et partage ce sentiment Miss Elisabeth, il m'arrive souvent de le ressentir également, ne vous en excusez surtout pas, je trouve cela assez naturel de rechercher la solitude pour penser posément. Mais je vous en prie, je ne voulais pas vous faire rentrer de façon précipitée, nous pouvons rester un moment ici, personne n'a semble-t-il remarquer notre absence ni votre famille dans le salon, ni mes amis…

-Merci, je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger.

-Vous ne dérangez nullement ni le balcon si son propriétaire je crois Elisabeth, lui sourit le jeune homme. Accepteriez-vous de rester en ma compagnie sur le balcon encore quelques instants ?

-Bien sûr dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le rebord… Mr Darcy, ne trouvez-vous pas la nuit magnifique et le ciel, avez-vous admiré ce ciel dégagé ? Il est rare de disposer d'un tel panorama à Longbourn, ce mélange d'immensité étoilé et ses majestueuses demeures.

-J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de voir panorama plus beau il est vrai, disait-il en observant plus Lizzy et sa prestance que le ciel londonien. Elle portait une robe de mousseline verte avec un ruban vert émeraude qui soulignait harmonieusement sa taille et qui scintillait sur ce balcon, même si l'étoffe n'était pas de grande qualité, cette robe mettait délicieusement sa taille en valeur. En tout cas Elisabeth reprit-il, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que les panoramas de Pemberley peuvent offrir en cette période de la saison, d'ailleurs c'est bien dommage que lors de votre visite la dernière fois vous n'ayez pu en profiter plus avant…

-Nous aurons tout le temps à l'avenir je crois, souria Lizzy, nous pourrons alors à loisir profiter des merveilles que pourra nous offrir Pemberley, viendrons-nous souvent à Londres monsieur ?

-Et bien, nous pourrons y passer la saison par exemple, je profite généralement de ce moment pour rester auprès de ma sœur et prendre de ses nouvelles, ainsi que de faire prospérer mes affaires, chercher de nouveaux investissements, etc. Je pense que nous ne pourrons l'éviter pour votre entrée dans le monde la saison prochaine, mais nous nous arrangerons pour nous y retrouver avec Bingley et votre sœur si cela vous convient, vous pourriez faire votre entrée ensemble. De toute façon, nous ferons comme vous le souhaiterez Elizabeth.

-J'en serai ravie vous le savez bien, lui dit-elle en lui pressant le bras délicatement.

-Préfèreriez-vous donc Darcy House à Pemberley Elisabeth ?

-Comment les comparer, ce sont deux bâtisses très imposantes mais très différentes, mais je pense que j'aurai toujours une petite préférence pour Pemberley. Darcy House est magnifique, peut-être que la décoration est un peu chargée pour mes humbles goûts, mais après tout, c'est bien à Pemberley que nous nous sommes réellement rencontrés je crois, enfin tout du moins est-ce ainsi que je considère la chose…Nous devrions peut-être nous rapprocher du salon, ne trouvez-vous par Mr Darcy …

 _Même si je souhaiterais qu'elle m'appelle autrement, je suis ravi de l'entendre prononcer mon nom avec tant de bienveillance et de douceur, un nom qu'elle portera également dans peu de temps… Il me tarde que les conventions me permettent d'être juste seul en sa compagnie et rien d'autre…Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher d'elle, elle m'attire tant._

-Lizzy, si vous saviez j'ai envie de tout sauf de vous laisser rentrer auprès de mes invités, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'aimerai tant vous garder pour moi uniquement, pour moi vous faites déjà tant partie de ma vie ma chère, mais peut-être est-il en effet préférable de… rentrer. » Il prit une profonde respiration avant de prendre une nouvelle fois une délicate mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille pour la remettre à sa place derrière son oreille en laissant trainer quelque peu sa main sur la joue si délicat de sa compagne.

 _C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle Lizzy, cela est très étrange, je pense que je peux vite adorer cela même si pour l'instant cela me semble plus bizarre qu'autre chose. Au contact de sa main, j'ai encore cette sensation bizarre de picotements à travers tout mon corps, je devrais peut-être en parler à Jane, cela m'intrigue et me rend toute chose. J'adore le contact de sa main sur mon visage, il semble si doux et fort à la fois, je me sens attirée vers lui de plus en plus…_

La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué la lutte intérieure de son fiancé, tiraillé entre la volonté de s'approprier sa bouche, ses bras et son corps et le sacrosaint respect de l'étiquette. Elle restait là, dans une pose délicieuse pour Darcy à contempler le ciel accoudée sur le balcon, pendant que lui faisait son possible pour garder toute sa contenance.

-Je le pense plus préférable en effet Mr Darcy…

-Vous avez peut-être raison Elisabeth, mais seulement dans un instant car avant cela, je souhaiterais vous offrir quelque chose…

-Encore un cadeau Mr Darcy, vous me gâtez trop… Que ne vous ai-je pas mis en garde sur le fait que je m'habituerai à être très gâtée, lui sourit-t-elle.

-Et bien, je me rends compte que je manquais à tous mes devoirs Elisabeth, car depuis plusieurs mois à présent, je voulais vous voir porter ceci. J'ai profité de mon récent retour à Pemberley pour prendre ce qui vous reviendra de droit d'ici quelques semaines. Lizzy attirée par sa grande curiosité, vit Darcy sortir de son veston un écrin raffiné et écarquilla les yeux lorsque le jeune homme en sortit une bague d'une rare beauté, jamais elle n'avait vu pareille splendeur.

-Mr Darcy bafouilla-t-elle… Je ne puis, c'est bien trop… Je ne suis pas assez … pour…

-Elisabeth, en tant que votre futur époux, je me dois de vous apporter ce dont vous avez besoin mais aussi tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau et c'est un privilège dont je commence à abuser dès à présent en vous demandant de porter cette bague de fiançailles. Vous plaît-elle ?

-Elle est si belle Mr Darcy, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez trouver quelqu'un un jour qui trouve cette bague repoussante ! Elle est tout simplement magnifique. Je ne la mérite sans doute pas… Lizzy avait les joues en feu mais ne cessait d'admirer cette splendide bague.

-Sornettes, Elisabeth, vous méritez tout ceci, cette bague appartenait à ma mère. Elle m'a dit peu de temps avant de nous quitter que je devrais l'offrir à celle qui deviendra la compagne de ma vie d'homme: « Fitzwilliam, le jour où tu seras sûr de ton choix, alors vient prendre cette bague et offre-là à l'élue de ton cœur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ». Voilà, aujourd'hui je ne peux que vous l'offrir Elisabeth, elle vous revient donc.

-Votre bague appartenait donc à votre mère ?

-Oui, dit-il en ne lâchant pas prise sur la main de Lizzy et en la conduisant sur un banc non loin de là, mon père lui avait offert lors de sa seconde demande en mariage…

-Seconde ? Hmm…Intéressant, ainsi donc est-ce que tous les Darcy sont aussi déterminés que vous et votre père, reprit-elle en souriant, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hmm, et bien, je dirai que nous savons ce que nous voulons et nous pouvons nous montrer tenaces pour l'obtenir, nous apprécions visiblement tous deux de faire les choses deux fois et sommes tous deux tombés sous le charme de femmes qui savaient aussi ce qu'elles voulaient sans doute…

-Et je ne puis considérer cela comme un défaut sourit-elle franchement.

-Mon père avait un goût très sûr pour les pierres. Un jour je vous expliquerai l'histoire de ce bijou et celle de mes parents si cela vous intéresse.

-Oh oui, j'en serai ravie Mr Darcy … Je veux dire, je serai ravie Fitzwilliam d'en apprendre plus sur votre famille, car je la rejoindrai prochainement… ».

 _Mon dieu, elle m'appelle enfin par mon prénom, quel délice que l'entendre le prononcer. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que cela puisse me faire autant de bien…Elle l'a prononcé de manière si douce… Que j'aime déjà cette femme, pourrais-je l'aimer plus un jour… ?_

Un chaleureux sourire vint fendre le visage de Darcy, il lui passa la bague à son doigt délicatement et ne se contenant plus, d'un geste spontané, s'approcha de sa bien-aimée et embrassa Lizzy délicatement en un profond et doux baiser en plaçant ses mains sur ses joues, le contact de ses lèvres sur celles charnues de Lizzy la fit frissonner, elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'ici un tel moment de plénitude.

« Elisabeth, il nous faudrait sans doute rentrer sinon je redoute de vouloir vous garder pour moi seul et il nous faudrait hâter la cérémonie, car je ne vous laisserai plus jamais me quitter… Qui plus est, le temps se rafraichit, vous tremblez, puis-je vous offrir ma main ?

-Oui, je vous en prie. Mais ce n'était certainement pas la douce bise qui la faisait frissonner, c'était plus une étrange sensation qu'elle avait déjà pu ressentir au moment du départ de Darcy de Longbourn, lorsqu'il s'était déjà attardé sur ses joues et ses cheveux.

 _Dieu bénisse ma présence d'esprit et mon sang-froid de ce soir, un peu plus et je succombais inexorablement à l'envie de garder Lizzy ici pour toujours auprès de moi, je ne suis pas sûr que Mr et Mrs Gardiner eussent pu me garder dans leurs bonnes grâces._

Comme le pensait le jeune couple, leur absence n'avait fort heureusement pas été remarquée une seule seconde par les autres invités, ils purent reprendre leur place dans le salon de Darcy House comme si de rien n'était. Darcy restait stoïque quoi qu'un peu plus détendu qu'à son habitude tandis que Lizzy tentait de cacher aussi bien que mal ses joues rougies par l'émotion. Quand vint le moment de partir, Mr et Mrs Gardiner donnèrent leur autorisation à ce que Bingley et Darcy raccompagnent leurs nièces sur le perron et ils les laissèrent quelques instants, le temps de se saluer pendant qu'eux-mêmes prenaient place dans la voiture.

Il fut convenu que Bingley et Darcy partiraient deux jours plus tard ayant quelques affaires à régler à la capitale, tandis que Lizzy et Jane rejoindraient Longbourn, comme il était convenu le lendemain, pour finaliser les préparatifs.

Bingley ne cachait pas son bonheur, tout en lui respirait l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Jane, même si Darcy semblait plus effacé, Lizzy avait néanmoins noté un infime changement dans son comportement, elle le trouvait plus apaisée et souriant en société, plus à l'aise et se donnait visiblement du mal à sortir de la réserve qu'elle lui connaissait.

 _La prochaine fois que je reviendrai ici_ songea-t-elle, _ça sera en tant que Mrs Darcy maitresse de Pemberley et de Darcy House. Il faudra que je fasse honneur à son rang et à son titre et surtout que je m'habitue à tout ça, j'espère en tout cas que je ne perdrais jamais la possibilité de m'exprimer aussi librement que je ne le fais à présent, même si je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec mes propres sentiments…_

Darcy avait prêté son attelage aux Gardiner et c'est plus que jamais le sourire aux lèvres que Jane et Lizzy rentrèrent à Cheapside ce soir-là. Le trajet fut calme et personne ne parlait, les Miss Bennet n'avaient de pensées que pour leurs fiancés et les Gardiner contemplaient leurs nièces, visiblement comblées.

-Mes chères nièces, dit Mrs Gardiner, je vous félicite pour votre choix à toutes les deux. Nul ne doute que votre mère tomberait en pamoison devant tant de luxe et de raffinement, mais de ce que je vois vous avez fait là un excellent choix, celui de l'amour qui est le toujours le meilleur choix possible. Je suis persuadée que vous serez très heureuses. » Mr Gardiner ne pouvait que consentir à cette vérité énoncée par sa femme, lui-même vivant depuis plusieurs années un bonheur sans nuage auprès d'elle.

Lizzy passa une bonne partie de la nuit à observer la bague offerte par Darcy, un magnifique anneau d'or blanc serti d'un somptueux saphir ovale bleu profond et entourée d'une dizaine de diamants ronds, à l'intérieur le D de Darcy y était gravé. Elle l'avait même montré à Jane qui ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur la valeur de ce bijou, même si elle savait pertinemment que cela n'avait aucune importance pour sa cadette. Jamais les sœurs Bennet n'avaient eu en leur possession d'objet si onéreux et si précieux, et de porter cette bague rapprochait encore un peu plus Lizzy de son futur rang de maitresse de Pemberley. Elle aurait tant à apprendre sur la gestion d'un tel domaine, de telles richesses, sur les fréquentations de son mari, elle ferait sans doute des faux pas mais comptait sur son appui pour lui faire honneur. _Et dire que je ne lui ai offert qu'une mèche de mes cheveux dans un ruban acquis à Meryton, il a dû trouver cela bien ridicule en comparaison_ rigola-t-elle en se démêlant son épaisse tignasse.

Graduellement, la jeune femme remplissait son esprit de pensées bien plus agréables en finissant de se préparer. Elle avait voulu parler de ce baiser à sa sœur Jane, mais avait peur de la choquer, après tout ce n'était pas très convenable de s'être éclipsé, même si ce n'était pas à dessein, surtout pour déboucher sur un baiser interdit.

 _Mais dieu que son baiser était doux, je ne pouvais rêver meilleur endroit et meilleure circonstance pour mon tout premier baiser, j'ose espérer que personne ne nous ait vu… J'en mourrai de honte si c'était le cas...J'espère qu'il était lui aussi satisfait de ce baiser, n'ayant aucune expérience en la matière, il m'a peut-être trouvé très sotte… Je me demande si je ressentirai toujours la même plénitude, la même sensation à ses côtés, d'ailleurs je ne tremblais pas de froid mais de bonheur et je ne le savais pas même possible._

Au même moment, dans la solitude de son salon privé à Darcy House, Darcy contemplait la vue depuis son balcon, la même vue qu'il avait pu observer en compagnie de Lizzy quelques heures auparavant. Il avait revêtu une simple chemise par-dessus ses chausses de nuit et triturait nerveusement la mèche de cheveux que lui avait offert sa fiancée, cette délicate mèche ne quittait plus son veston le jour et la nuit, il s'endormait en caressant ce ruban. Il repensait à ce baiser et ressassait ce tendre souvenir du contact doux et sucré qu'avaient eu les lèvres de Lizzy sur les siennes, bien sûr ce n'était pas son premier baiser à lui, mais celui-ci avait eu, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie un goût particulier. Ce soir-là depuis longtemps, le jeune homme s'endormit un large sourire de contentement aux lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre, les choses avancent doucement mais sûrement pour nos deux couples amoureux! A bientôt


	3. Le mariage de ma meilleure amie

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour nos deux couples amoureux, les préparatifs sont achevés et un premier mariage se profile à l'horizon.**

 **Bonne lecture, et à vos reviews =-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Le mariage de ma meilleure amie**

Jane Bennet était ce qu'on qualifie aisément une belle jeune femme, sa mère le lui avait toujours dit et plus jeune, elle fut courtisée à de nombreuses reprises. Si sa timidité ne l'avait emportée, elle aurait pu être mariée depuis fort longtemps déjà, mais elle n'avait jamais encouragé aucune affectation dont elle avait reçu la preuve dans sa prime adolescence au grand dam de sa mère. Elle n'aurait jamais cependant pu imaginer être si heureuse un jour et bientôt à la tête d'un domaine comme celui de Netherfield. Trouver un parti aussi avantageux pour elle que Charles Bingley était un summum que même sa mère n'avait pas imaginé non plus. Elle n'avait pas été élevée pour être une coureuse de fortune, mais elle se réjouissait sincèrement d'avoir pu trouver à la fois un amour inconditionnel et un certain confort matériel qui l'a mettrait, elle et sa famille à l'abri du besoin. Dotée d'un caractère égal même si sa cadette pouvait lui reprocher son trop bon cœur et une trop grande naïveté parfois, elle prenait fort à cœur de voir les siens heureux. Elle se réjouissait de voir que sa cadette préférée plongerait elle aussi bientôt dans un bonheur similaire au sien, même si elle avait fortement douté lorsque Lizzy s'était confiée à elle sur ses fiançailles inattendues avec Darcy, elle ne doutait plus trop à présent que le jeune couple s'aimai d'un amour tendre.

Malgré sa grande beauté, Jane n'avait jamais développé d'air hautain et ne cherchait pas particulièrement à se mettre en avant contrairement à d'autres jeunes filles de la gentry désargentée de Meryton qui se cherchaient un mari à tout prix, elle n'était résolue à se marier que par le plus profond attachement, et c'est peut-être cela, allié à son esprit et son doux caractère qui fit que Lizzy et elle furent si complices au détriment du reste de leur fratrie. Non pas que Jane n'appréciait pas ses plus jeunes sœurs, mais l'écart d'âge et de caractère la rendait légèrement plus indifférente à leurs états d'âmes. L'aînée des Bennet était la douceur incarnée, et sur ce point elle s'entendait parfaitement avec son fiancé, on n'imaginait tout simplement impossible toute dispute entre eux, tant ils étaient complémentaires, contrairement au couple formé par Darcy et Lizzy dont Jane se doutait fort bien que l'avenir serait émaillé de quelques querelles qu'elle aiderait surement à dissiper.

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant le mariage de l'ainée des Bennet, et jamais Longbourn n'avait connu pareille agitation : Mrs Bennet s'était largement appuyée sur Mrs Gardiner pour l'aider aux ultimes préparatifs, car ses pauvres nerfs ne lui laissaient aucun repos selon elle et rien n'allait comme il se devait, Marie se faisait la plus discrète possible en ne quittant pas ses livres ou son piano, travaillant avec acharnement pour que personne ne vienne la perturber. Les autres sœurs Bennet Kitty et Lizzy aidaient leur tante au mieux à peaufiner les derniers détails de la cérémonie.

-Dis Lizzy, te tardes-t-il d'être mariée ?

-Pourquoi une telle question Kitty, tu devrais plutôt la poser à Jane, puisqu'elle se marie demain ! Il me reste encore un mois ! Mais puisque tu me l'as pose, eh bien oui je l'avoue bien volontiers, mais c'est somme toute assez normal je pense pour une fiancée. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

-Non pour rien…

-Kitty, que sous-entendait ta question ?

-Très bien… C'est que je réalise que, bientôt je vais me retrouver seule ici avec Marie. Tu sais bien que sa compagnie laisse à désirer, tu as bien vu qu'elle n'a pas dû ouvrir la bouche plus de deux ou trois fois ces derniers jours, y compris pour me sermonner comme elle le fait d'habitude… Et comme Lydia n'a pas daigné répondre à une seule de mes lettres depuis deux mois… Je vais me retrouver bien seule, d'ailleurs j'ai décidé d'arrêter de correspondre avec notre soeur, comme c'est de toute façon à sens unique, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai seule à faire les questions et les réponses à mes lettres !

-Kitty, tu sais, reprit Lizzy, si tu le souhaites, je pense que tu pourras nous rendre visite à Pemberley et je pense que Jane sera aussi heureuse de t'avoir auprès d'elle à Netherfield…

-Oh cela serait parfait je pense ! Rester seule ici avec Marie et Mère qui voudra nous marier à tout bout de champ ne me remplit pas de joie ! Car je ne pense pas qu'elle va se satisfaire de toi et Jane, sois en sûre Lizzy, elle n'aura de repos tant que nous ne serons pas toutes mariées et installées ! Et peut-être seulement, pourrait-elle nous laisser en paix. Je la soupçonne donc d'avoir jeté son dévolu sur le nouvel avoué de notre oncle Philips pour Mary… Le pauvre…

-Kitty ! Tu ne devrais pas médire de notre mère ainsi… Nous en reparlerons, en attendant finis donc ces fleurs pour que nous les amenions à l'église.

Lizzy grondait gentiment sa cadette mais devait bien s'avouer assez agréablement surprise du bon sens que commençait à exprimer Kitty et se prit même à la considérer un jour comme une jeune fille totalement respectable en société. Elle se surprenait même à redécouvrir sa jeune sœur, elle qui ne l'a pensait que sotte et capable de copier à l'extrême l'exemple déplorable donné par Lydia, se satisfaisait du fait que leur plus jeune sœur ne soit plus là pour lui éviter de reproduire ses mauvais penchants. Si seulement Kitty pouvait bénéficier d'un exemple féminin irréprochable et de son âge, alors sans doute que son éducation pourrait être parfaite, peut-être que Georgianna serait la personne toute indiquée, pouvant l'aider de son côté à sortir de sa coquille...

* * *

Mr Bennet restait confiné dans sa bibliothèque, bien plus qu'auparavant pour éviter la cohue ambiante et ne sortait que pour l'heure des repas. Comme de coutume, les futurs époux n'avaient pas eu l'autorisation de se voir la veille de l'union, et Jane en semblait peinée bien qu'elle tenta de le nier. Elle s'était en effet habituée à la présence quotidienne et rassurante de son fiancé pendant ces derniers mois, Lizzy pour ne pas rajouter de la peine à sa sœur avait aussi demandé à Darcy de ne pas venir la voir ce jour-là, même s'il lui en coutait aussi à elle de ne pas voir le jeune homme, ainsi les deux sœurs profitèrent de cette dernière après-midi seule à seule.

De leur côté, Darcy et Bingley s'occupèrent en faisant une longue promenade à cheval dans la campagne environnante même si inexorablement Bingley se rapprochait de Longbourn avec son étalon, Darcy lui intima de faire faire demi-tour à sa monture à quelques reprises, et détourna son attention en finissant cette sortie par une course les ramenant vers Netherfield.

-Parbleu Darcy vous aviez raison de me laisser tenter par cette promenade, il n'est rien de plus vivifiant pour une promenade que de la finir par un triple galop ! Mon ami, je vous sers à boire ?

-Volontiers Bingley, en effet, l'air de la campagne par une si belle journée est très agréable. Alors mon ami, demain est le grand jour, pas trop anxieux, lui dit-il accompagnant la question par une petite tape amicale.

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je vais épouser un Ange Darcy, un Ange vous dis-je ! Je ne pourrai être plus heureux, vous ne pourriez me trouver plus heureux mon ami !

-Pourtant, souria Darcy, j'ai dû vous empêcher malgré vos suppliques de mener votre monture vers votre ange, nonobstant ce que Miss Bennet vous avait demandé et ce que vous m'aviez également demandé par ailleurs.

-Hmm, je ne m'en rappelle pas, curieux cela doit venir du grand air mon ami… Mais nous verrons bien dans quel état vous vous trouverez la veille de votre mariage Darcy et si vous saurez vous raisonner comme j'ai su parfaitement le faire jusqu'à maintenant !

-Nous verrons en effet, fit-il en avalant une dernière gorgée de brandy, mais je compterais alors sur votre bon sens d'homme fraîchement marié pour être ferme avec moi. Allons Bingley, je vous propose pour finir cette délicieuse journée par une petite virée dans Meryton, nous pourrons nous arrêter à l'auberge…Même si la compagnie y est un peu « sauvage », je pense que nous devons célébrer quelque peu votre dernière soirée de célibataire Bingley !

-Je m'incline Darcy devant vos idées brillantes ! Donnez-moi quelques instants pour me rafraichir et nous partons, pouvons-nous dire à 15h00 ?

-Parfait.

Après un brin de toilettes et de nouvelles tenues mises, les deux hommes partirent à pied en direction de Meryton d'nu bon pas. Apercevant au loin deux jeunes filles, le cœur de Bingley s'emballa.

-Mon dieu Darcy, se peut-il que ce soit nos deux fiancés que j'aperçois au loin ?

-Je ne saurai dire, elles sont si loin, mais en tout cas elles ont l'air de venir de Meryton et si je ne me trompe, nous empruntons en ce moment-même la route de Longbourn, je savais bien que je n'aurai pas du vous laisser choisir l'itinéraire ! Venez Bingley cachons-nous là, par ici que diable, elles ne nous ont peut-être pas encore vu !

A l'abri des regards dans un bosquet, Bingley et Darcy attendaient sagement que les deux Miss ne s'éloignent du chemin, constatant avec ravissement qu'il s'agissait effectivement de leur promises, il fallut une grande force de caractère aux messieurs pour ne pas signifier leur présence. Ils décidèrent finalement de rester là pour –si ce n'était respecter la volonté de Mr Bennet- mieux entendre quelques bribes de conversation venant des Miss Bennet car leur grande curiosité les brûlait de savoir ce que chacune pourrait avoir à dire.

-Oh Lizzy, demain, te rends-tu compte, je serai la femme la plus heureuse du monde ! J'ai l'impression que mes pieds ne touchent plus sol.

-Oh oui, demain sera ta journée, mais tu es déjà la femme la plus heureuse du monde, mais prends garde Jane, tu as bien besoin de tes pieds à l'instant, ne trébuches pas au risque de te blesser. Mère n'en reviendrait pas !

(…)

-Demain, tu vas me quitter ma douce Jane, je ne sais comment je pourrai faire pour survivre sans toi à Longbourn…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons à Netherfield au moins pour quelques temps, je demanderai à Charles et je suis sûre qu'il ne sera pas contre que je t'accueille aussi souvent que possible.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras toi et Mr Bingley, et puis je ne voudrais pas embarrasser Fitzwilliam non plus, mais, je viendrai avec plaisir uniquement si j'ai la certitude que je ne dérangerais pas le moins du monde.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il en soit ainsi ?

-Je ne sais pas Jane, je ne sais pas, mais les convenances et tous les commérages alentours me semblent déjà bien trop tournés autour de nous…»

Comment Lizzy pouvait-elle penser qu'elle puisse déranger sa sœur, Darcy ne le savait pas mais il était encore plus inquiet en se disant qu'elle pouvait penser qu'elle le gênerait lui alors qu'il n'est que simple visiteur à Netherfield. En laissant repartir les demoiselles vers leur destination, les compères sortirent du buisson et reprirent leur conversation.

-Vous avez entendu Bingley ?

-Oui Darcy elles sont charmantes n'est-ce pas, charmantes toutes les deux !

-Oui, bien sûr mais ce n'est pas la question mon ami, pourquoi diable Miss Elisabeth pense qu'elle pourrait m'importuner ?

-Vous lui demanderez demain mon cher… je vous donne l'autorisation de l'inviter à Netherfield en tout cas mon ami comme l'a dit ma chère Jane… Ah... Je pense que ce n'est rien de grave, mais vous devez me promettre de bien vous tenir. Même si mes sœurs seront toujours à Netherfield pour quelques temps, nous verrons ce qu'en dira Jane après tout, car elle sera la maîtresse de Netherfield, comme cela sonne bien Darcy « Mrs Bingley, maîtresse de Netherfield ».

-En effet, cela sonne très bien mon ami, lui souria-t-il en retour.

Lizzy et Jane s'étaient rendues dans l'église de Meryton quelques minutes avant d'emprunter ce chemin accompagnées de Kitty pour finir de disposer les allées de fleurs dans l'édifice, leur tante s'occupait quant à elle de terminer les décorations à Longbourn aidée d'une Marie quelque peu récalcitrante mais qui se disait que finalement, le lendemain la maisonnée serait à nouveau plus calme, tout du moins pour un mois. A la suite de la cérémonie, il était prévu qu'un petit rafraichissement soit donné chez les Bennet dans l'intimité, et que le repas de noces plus imposant soit organisé à Netherfield par Louisa Hurst et Caroline Bingley.

Kitty avait abandonné ses ainées avec leur accord sur le chemin du retour pour se rendre à Lucas Lodge pour visiter Maria et c'est précisément à ce moment-là que les gentlemen aperçurent Lizzy et Jane. Les deux amis ravis d'avoir pu indirectement profiter de la présence de leurs fiancées rentrèrent après un bref passage dans une auberge pour trinquer à la santé de Bingley, qui profitait là de ses dernières heures d'homme célibataire et n'en semblait nullement peiné, Darcy lui enviant toujours son air constamment enjoué et sympathique. Bingley quelque peu grisé par l'afflux d'alcool offre plusieurs tournées au plus grand plaisir des clients de l'auberge et il put ainsi recevoir de nombreuses marques d'affections « locales » et de félicitations pour le mariage qui approchait.

(…)

* * *

\- Jane, mon enfant, vous passerez me voir dans ma chambre s'il vous plaît !

-Oui mère, j'arrive… Lizzy, peux-tu me ranger ce livre, j'aimerai l'emporter avec moi et père est d'accord.

-Pas de souci, je te le range dans ta petite malle.

Jane et Lizzy avaient tenu à faire elles-mêmes les bagages de la future mariée qui devaient être acheminés à Netherfield le lendemain matin. Lizzy rangeait délicatement l'ouvrage pendant que Jane finissait de remplir une autre malle, pensive.

\- Que t'arrives-t-il Jane ?

-C'est que je me rends compte à présent que tout prend forme Lizzy, je ne peux vraiment plus reculer…

-Voyons Jane, il est normal d'avoir peur, et au fond de toi je sais que rien ne pourrait t'empêcher d'épouser Mr Bingley, alors pourquoi parler de reculer ?

-Oui, tu as raison comme toujours Lizzy. C'est que tout est si proche à présent, à partir de demain soir, je ne serai plus qu'une simple visiteuse dans cette maison. Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent un petit moment avant que Jane ne se décide à rejoindre leur mère qui s'impatientait dans son salon.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais finir ta dernière malle, vas-y va sinon dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

(…)

Jane se demandait bien ce que pouvait lui vouloir sa mère car tout était fin prêt pour le lendemain mais elle finit par la retrouver dans son petit salon privatif attenant à la chambre de ses parents, en compagnie de leur tante Gardiner.

-Ah ma belle Jane, vous voilà enfin… Très bien… Ma fille j'ai à vous parler, vous pouvez rester ma chère belle-sœur, il n'est rien que je vais dire à ma fille que vous ne puissiez entendre.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous faire venir Lizzy également ma chère sœur ne trouvez-vous pas, l'occasion de vous éviter cette épreuve dans quelques semaines…

-Vous avez raison comme toujours ma chère, Jane s'il vous plaît, allez me chercher votre sœur Elisabeth aussi. Nous devons parler tout de suite !

Visiblement, leur tante connaissait la teneur de la discussion que voulait avoir Mrs Bennet avec elles, mais elle jugea finalement peut-être plus opportun de rester avec sa belle-sœur pour soutenir ses nièces. Connaissant la finesse et la retenue légendaire dont pouvait faire preuve Mrs Bennet, elle ne pourra guère cacher par moment son étonnement face au discours de sa belle-sœur.

-Mes filles, asseyez-vous par ici, nous devons parler aujourd'hui avant que Jane ne nous quitte, et pour vous Lizzy cela sera une bonne chose de faite également !

-Bien, répondirent de concert les jeunes filles. Elles n'étaient pas sottes, et se doutaient bien en leur for intérieur que leur mère allait leur parler de leur devoir envers leur mari, de l'impérieuse nécessité de donner un fils rapidement à leur époux et autres inconvenances à éviter à l'avenir qui incomberaient à leur futur statut de maîtresse de domain.

-Alors, vous savez mes filles vous épousez toutes deux d'excellents partis, bien plus riches que je ne l'aurai jamais espéré, surtout pour vous Lizzy, je vous félicite! Il sera de votre devoir de donner une descendance, un descendance male j'entends à vos maris et cela le plus vite possible, c'est capital si vous voulez leur plaire, sinon ils se détourneront de vous tout simplement, ou pire, ils pourront vous répudier ! Et l'opprobre sera alors jeté sur notre famille à tout jamais!

 _Et bien au moins elle met les pieds dans le plat_ se disait Lizzy _, elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins, pitié que cela ne soit pas trop long._

La cadette observait discrètement sa sœur qui se liquéfiait à mesure que leur mère énonçait toutes ces vérités, et lui prit tout aussi délicatement la main pour la presser avec tendresse.

-Mais, croyez-vous que … Tenta d'interrompre la tante Gardiner…

-Vous devez obéissance à vos époux, sachez qu'une fois mariées vous serez placées sous leur tutelle, ne vous avisez pas donc de leur déplaire ou la honte rejaillira sur notre vénérable famille!

-Mère comment pourrions-nous déplaire à nos époux puisque nous sommes épris d'eux et qu'eux en retour nous témoignent de leur plus profonde affection car ils ont demandé l'autorisation de nous courtiser, lui demanda Lizzy nous n'irions pas contre nos propres intérêts…

-Il suffit Lizzy, pas d'impertinence aujourd'hui ! Notre discussion est on ne peut plus sérieuse et d'une importance capitale surtout pour Jane qui sera partie d'ici demain ! Et qui à parler d'amour ici, pas moi il me semble ! L'amour est fugace, il ne dure jamais, voilà pourquoi il vous faut vous assurer rapidement une descendance à vos époux !

-Je ne voulais pas paraître impertinente mère mais juste remettre dans le contexte notre situation, mais je vous en prie, continuer à votre guise puisque rien ne pourra vous arrêter de toute façon… se renfrogna Lizzy en regardant médusée sa tante qui n'en pensait pas moins levant fréquemment les yeux au ciel.

-Je disais donc…Oui, mes chères filles, il est une vérité universellement reconnue que vous devrez vous conformer à la volonté de votre conjoint, le soutenir dans les épreuves et ne jamais lui fermer les portes de votre chambre s'il souhaite y accéder- si ce n'est bien sûr pendant votre période d'indisposition mensuelle, mais c'est je crois la seule exception notable. Ai-je été claire sur le sujet ? Jamais au grand jamais vous ne devrez leur déplaire.

Pour toute réponse, Mrs Bennet obtint un frêle hochement de tête de Jane, confuse et des mains au ciel de Lizzy. Telle une tornade, elle quitta son petit salon, prétextant des préparatifs à achever et entraîna Mrs Gardiner auprès d'elle, mais cette dernière avant de quitter les lieux fit une messe basse à Lizzy « Ne vous inquiétez pas Lizzy, je viendrai vous voir ce soir, nous aurons à parler de toute ceci ensemble ».

(…)

Jane et Lizzy mirent plusieurs minutes à se remettre de leur émotion, elles restèrent là sur le lit en se tenant les mains en silence en guise de soutien.

-Mon dieu quelle vision atroce du mariage nous a donné notre mère fit Jane complètement horrifiée…Si je n'étais pas aussi sûre de mes sentiments et de ceux de Charles, j'aurai pu m'enfuir sans hésitation et décider de tout annuler pour ne jamais plus me laisser tenter par le mariage et me faire none… Crois-tu vraiment que notre future vie se résumera à enfanter et satisfaire les désirs de nos époux Lizzy ?

-Je suis bien persuadée du contraire ma chère sœur, ne t'en fais pas. Tu devrais vite oublier ce que vient de nous dire notre mère, l'exemple de son propre mariage n'étant pas parole d'évangile selon moi. Notre tante Gardiner viendra nous parler, j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression qu'elle a une toute autre vision du mariage que celle donnée par notre mère… Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien ! Tu devrais prendre un bon bain avant d'aller diner, cela te détendra.

-O-Oui d'accord… Lizzy ?

-Oui Jane ?

-Tu vas me manquer toi aussi tu sais… Quand je te disais plus tôt aujourd'hui que je demanderai à Charles pour que tu puisses venir, j'étais sérieuse, je n'envisage pas me passer de toi de façon si radicale du jour au lendemain, ce n'est juste pas possible, surtout que tu partiras bientôt pour le Derbyshire… Nous ne nous sommes quittées que lorsque j'étais à Londres l'hiver dernier, et cela avait été la période la plus triste de ma vie, trois longs mois sans te voir, heureusement que j'avais tes lettres…

-Oh Jane, ne dis pas cela ou je ne te laisserai jamais partir ! Viens ma sœur chérie… Nous nous reverrons très souvent, n'oublies pas, nos futurs époux sont meilleurs amis, l'un étant le témoin de l'autre et vice versa, il n'y a donc aucune raisons que nous ne soyons pas souvent l'une chez l'autre, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

-Lizzy, pourrions-nous dormir ensemble cette nuit comme nous le faisions avant ?

-J'allais te le proposer, comme nous étions petites effectivement ! Par contre il nous faudra être discrètes, je suis sûre que mère veillera à ce que tu dormes tôt pour t'éviter que de vilaines cernes viennent gâcher ton si joli visage pour ton mariage !

Pendant que Jane se délassait d'un bain plus que bienvenu, Lizzy s'occupait de finir de parfumer la robe de Jane à l'aide de fleurs fraiches, elle vérifia quelques derniers détails auprès de sa tante Gardiner puis l'heure du repas arriva. Tous les Gardiner étaient présents pour ce diner, ainsi que les Phillips de Meryton, Mrs Bennet n'était qu'allégresse de recevoir sa proche famille la veille des noces de son ainée et monopolisait la parole comme à son habitude.

 _Jane est encore au centre de l'attention, la pauvre, elle qui déteste tant cela. Au moins, bientôt elle échappera à tout ça, elle sera parfaitement heureuse auprès de son Mr Bingley, j'y veillerai,_ pensa Lizzy. _Par contre, toute cette agitation me fait penser que d'ici quelques semaines ça sera à mon tour… Pourrais-t-on me laisser en paix, hmm non je ne le crois pas… Après tout j'épouse l'homme le plus fortuné du Derbyshire…_

-Lizzy ma chère, désolé d'interrompre votre rêverie, mais pouvez-vous venir me voir dans mon bureau s'il vous plait ?

-Oui père, j'arrive dans un instant ! (…). Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose père ?

-Asseyez-vous mon enfant, j'ai reçu un étrange courrier auquel je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de répondre, mais il va falloir je pense que je me penche dessus de façon attentive.

-Que dit-il père ? Et pourquoi m'en faire part, cela concerne-t-il mon mariage avec Mr Darcy ?

-Oui et non mon enfant… Il s'agit d'une lettre de votre cousin Mr Collins. Il m'informe, comme vous vous en doutez avec son langage si fleuri et poétique, de la fureur dans laquelle est entrée sa protectrice Lady de Bourg à sa rentrée de son voyage de Longbourn il y a plusieurs mois…

-Et... Effectivement, vu le ton de Lizzy, cette information n'était nullement une surprise pour la jeune fille.

-Et bien, il semblerait que votre cousin Mr Collins-de ce qu'il dit en tout cas- ait réussi à faire entendre raison à Lady Catherine à lui seul, et que cette dernière souhaiterait venir à votre mariage… Bien sûr je souhaitais vous en parler avant de faire part de ma réponse à Mr Collins, même si je me doute qu'un refus serait, je le crains, excessivement mal perçu. Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ma Lizzy ?

-Et vous père, pensez-vous que ce simulacre de repenti soit réellement sincère ?

-Hmm je ne connais pas aussi bien que vous votre fiancé ma chère Lizzy ni même Lady Catherine, c'est pourquoi je lui ai fait part de ce billet également, nous en parlerons demain avec lui après la cérémonie de votre sœur.

-Je pense en effet que cela serait plus sage, j'ai peur de ne pas être moi-même lorsque le débat tourne autour de Mr Collins et de Lady Catherine dit-elle d'un air malicieux à son père, et je ne souhaiterai pas mettre à mon actif un autre scandale.

-J'ai remplis ma mission de messager mon enfant. Vous pouvez y aller, dormez-bien, nous nous verrons donc demain...

-Père ?

-Oui Lizzy ?

-Puis-je m'enquérir de vos pensées à l'encontre de mon fiancé ? …

-C'est à dire ?

-Avez-vous changé d'opinion à son égard ? Comprenez-bien que j'aurai beaucoup de mal à me sentir complètement heureuse si je n'ai pas votre consentement total et sincère sur sa personne…

-Et bien, pour êtes parfaitement honnête avec vous, je le trouve de moins en moins taciturne et j'apprécie réellement les efforts qu'il fait pour se rapprocher de notre famille. C'est un homme d'une grande culture et nous nous trouvons des points communs chaque fois que nous conversons lui et moi… Je pense que, s'il survit à la cérémonie organisée par votre mère, il pourra sans problème arriver au même point que Bingley dans mon estime, peut-être même le surpasser par son intellect et sa culture. J'aime les hommes francs et qui en imposent, votre promis étant de ces hommes-là… Allez ne tardez plus mon enfant. »

Lizzy embrassa tendrement son père, salua ses oncles et tantes et s'excusa pour le reste de la soirée. Elle voulait rejoindre Jane qui était déjà montée depuis un certain temps, et trouva dans sa chambre Mrs Gardiner qui visiblement n'attendait plus qu'elle avant de commencer.

« Lizzy venez ma chère, nous vous attendions. Mes très chères nièces, vous êtes mes nièces préférées vous le savez déjà, et je ne voudrais pas que ce que vous a dit votre mère puisse vous induire en erreur. Lizzy, j'étais avec vous à Pemberley, j'ai vu comment Mr Darcy et vous vous regardiez. Ma très chère Jane, j'ai pu observer également à Pemberley la façon dont votre fiancé parlait de vous en des termes très élogieux et emplis d'émotion. Vous lui manquiez c'était évident pour nous tous. Je sais qu'un profond attachement mutuel vous lie entre vous et vos fiancés mes chères nièces et n'ai aucun doute dessus, même s'il peut être d'une nature différente connaissant vos caractères.

-Il n'y a visiblement que vous si l'on en croit nos parents chère tante, reprit Lizzy faussement dépitée.

-Cela ne fait aucun doute je me répète, et Mr Gardiner partage aussi mon avis sur ce point-là, vous pouvez en être assurées. Vu le discours très orienté de votre mère il me semblait plus correct de venir vous revoir ce soir. Mes enfants, que ce soit Mr Bingley ou Mr Darcy, ils n'auront de but dans leur vie que de vous rendre heureuses, cela saute aux yeux. Ne craignez-pas l'intimité auprès d'eux, ils sauront vous guider, faites-leur confiance et tout se passera bien. Vous pourrez même, contrairement à de nombreux mariages de raison trouver un parfait contentement à vivre auprès de vos époux car la base de vos unions est l'amour, et un amour très sincère je vous le répète, croyez-en mon expérience mes enfants. Avez-vous des questions mes chères nièces ?

-Oui tante Gardiner, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas notre mère, dit en souriant Lizzy…

-Lizzy voyons…

-Moi j'aurai une question, mais je n'ose la poser…

-Laisses Jane, je vais la poser pour toi, car je pense savoir ce que tu voudrais demander… Ma tante, comment sommes-nous censées agir pour, enfin pour… Pour la nuit de noce.

-Oh, je vois oui bien sûr…Et bien, le plus important est d'être honnête avec vos époux, je pense qu'ils comprendront tout à fait l'état dans lequel vous vous trouverez et seront sans doute patients, et si vous n'êtes pas prête, et bien dîtes-leur, je pense qu'ils le comprendront et vous laisseront le temps nécessaire, surtout s'il est prévu de partir dans la foulée en voyage de noces pour vous Jane ou bien à Pemberley pour vous Lizzy…J'en suis assurée. Sur ce Jane, je pense qu'il est temps de dormir à présent sinon pensez à la mine affreuse que vous aurez demain !

-Oui, nous y allons tante Gardiner, rentrez-bien chez tante Phillips, à demain !

(…)

-Je t'avais bien dit que ce que nous avait dit mère ne pouvait être une généralité Jane…

-Oh oui, je suis un peu plus rassurée maintenant… Du coup la nuit de noce n'est plus ma grande crainte, enfin elle n'arrive qu'en seconde position.

-Quelle est donc ta pire crainte ?

-La cohabitation avec Caroline Bingley bien sûr Lizzy ! Comment pourrais-je composer entre son intransigeance et la générosité de son frère à la garder auprès de nous… ?

-Voyons Jane, jamais je ne t'avais vu si vindicative ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Et bien Charles… Il m'a avoué certaines choses qui pourraient expliquer pourquoi nous ne sommes pas déjà mariés…

Soudain Lizzy devint pâle, était-il possible que Bingley ait trahi la confiance de son ami avant son mariage, qu'il lui ait révélé l'implication de Darcy également pour les écarter l'un de l'autre ?

\- Que t'a-t-il dit Jane ?

-Et bien, en fait il s'agit de Caroline, elle lui a mis mille choses en tête et lui a fait croire que je n'éprouvais aucune affection pour lui, c'est pour cela qu'il a quitté Netherfield et pas pour autre chose… _Lizzy se détendait un peu_. En fait pour être franche, je ne peux pas en vouloir qu'à Caroline et Louisa, ce serait injuste car elles cherchaient à protéger leur frère, mais Charles a déjà fait amende honorable, de même que Mr Darcy d'ailleurs… Oh ! Mince… J'avais oublié que je ne devais en souffler mot, surtout à toi.

-Darcy ? Il était impliqué et tu le savais Jane?

-Oui, oh pardonnes-moi Lizzy, mais il m'avait demandé de ne rien te révéler. Mais lorsque Charles est venu faire sa demande, il a tenu à me donner un billet écrit de la main de Darcy à mon encontre qui disait à quel point il était désolé de nous avoir séparés l'un de l'autre. Tu aurais vu son billet, il n'était que politesse et repentance.

-Et en avez-vous parlé par la suite ?

-Non, lorsque nous nous sommes recroisés, je lui ai discrètement fais savoir que je ne lui en voulais nullement, et que tout était oublié à présent, j'étais si heureuse Lizzy que je ne pouvais tenir rigueur à Darcy de son geste envers Charles, surtout qu'il partait d'un sentiment totalement charitable au départ.

-Jane, ma chère Jane, tu es si prompte à accorder ton pardon, cela te jouera des tours un jour. Je suis heureuse que tu saches déjà pour cela, car je n'aurai pu supporter de te le cacher encore trop longtemps…Mr Darcy t'as-t-il dit pourquoi il souhaitait que tu ne dises rien de son aveu ?

-Il a confessé à Charles qu'il voulait que tu l'apprécies pour lui-même et ne souhaitait pas que tu puisses être influencée par ses actions faites pour nous lorsqu'il est revenu avec Charles.

-Comme pour Lydia donc…

-Oui, je crois que c'est un homme très bon que tu t'apprêtes à épouser et qui se préoccupe vraiment de ton bonheur, quel dommage qu'il t'ait fallu tant de temps pour t'en apercevoir.

-Oh Jane ! Le bonheur te rend donc bien moqueuse ! C'est l'adversité que naît l'amour le plus sincère, j'en suis persuadée. Et je devrais patienter un long mois encore pour ma part… Dans un long mois malheureusement, comment attendre encore aussi longtemps, si seulement nos parents nous avaient accordé de faire une cérémonie commune !

-Oui mais dans ce cas tu n'aurais pu être ma demoiselle d'honneur Lizzy !

-Je te l'accorde, il y a donc au moins une bonne raison à tout ceci. Sur ce Jane, il te faut vraiment dormir, il doit être plus de minuit et tu dois être parfaite pour demain ! Dors bien.

-Dors bien Lizzy.

D-Day :

De la cérémonie en elle-même Jane Bennet à présent Mrs Bingley ne devait pas s'en rappeler grand-chose. Tout était parfait, du temps propice, aux convives qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle, elle se rappellerait peut-être ses yeux embués, les larmes qui coulèrent à flots sur son visage, celui de sa mère et de Kitty, même Lizzy y succomba en versant une petite larme de bonheur au moment des consentements.

 _Plus tôt au petit matin Longbourn_

Jane, qui avait demandé à Lizzy d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur profitait du fait que sa famille s'en aille du domaine pour inspecter une toute dernière fois ce qui avait été sa demeure depuis sa naissance. Elle essayait de capter ces instants et de les graver dans sa mémoire, infatigable romantique, la jeune fille ressassait d'immuables souvenirs de sa jeunesse au hasard de ses pas.

 _Je n'avais pas songé que ces murs, ces portes et aussi ces escaliers pouvaient un jour me manquer à ce point, mais je dois bien me l'avouer, tout ceci me manquera profondément, il est si étrange de ressentir à la fois ce grand bonheur mais un sentiment de vide,_ songea Jane. _Dire que lorsque je reviendrai ici cela sera en tant que femme mariée et en tant qu'invitée._

Elle était déjà coiffée d'une délicate couronne de fleurs fraîches tressée par Lizzy et était parée de sa belle robe que sa mère et Lizzy l'avaient aidé à se vêtir plusieurs minutes auparavant. Elle laissait derrière son passage dans chaque pièce de la maison quelques notes délicates de rose et de jasmin qui embaumait grâce aux fleurs laissées par sa cadette. On lui avait même donné l'exceptionnelle autorisation de se poudrer le visage pour faire ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux. Restée à l'écart, Lizzy observait le cheminement de son aînée, bien moins nostalgique qu'elle, même si elle savait que d'ici le prochain mois elle aurait peut-être les mêmes envies que sa sœur. La laissant seule, Lizzy alla trouver son père, reclus une nouvelle fois dans sa bibliothèque. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le découvrir ému, en train d'observer une miniature représentant Jane enfant, de ce que Lizzy en savait, il l'avait commandé à la naissance de sa sœur aînée, Lizzy avait eu droit à la sienne également, mais par la suite cette petite tradition s'était arrêtée, renforçant encore le sentiment envers la fratrie que les deux aînées étaient les préférées de Mr Bennet.

-Père, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais êtes-vous prêt ?

-Oui, oui un instant fit-il en cachant un peu son émotion. J'ai encore quelques papiers à ranger. Il est temps c'est cela Lizzy ? Il ne serait pas de bon ton de trop faire patienter mon future gendre n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je le crains père, Mère est déjà partie avec Marie, Kitty et les Gardiner, ils retrouveront devant l'Eglise les Lucas et les autres invités. Il ne reste que nous ici.

-Très bien, j'arrive mon enfant, suis-je présentable à vos yeux ?

-Vous serez très bien père, comme toujours. Vous êtes très élégant, mais laissez-moi remettre droit votre nœud de cravate. Voilà qui est mieux, mère ne vous laisserait pas en vie de venir ainsi débraillé au mariage de son aînée.

-Bien, assez d'effusion mon enfant, allons chercher votre sœur et partons, il serait cruel de faire patienter Mr Bingley plus que de raison.

(…)

-Jane mon enfant, vous êtes d'habitude une créature délicieuse, mais aujourd'hui restera gravé dans ma mémoire comme le jour où j'ai rencontré une déesse, je reconnais Venus en vous mon enfant.

-Père voyons, dit Jane qui se tenait en haut des escaliers, vous me faîtes rougir.

-Non il a raison Jane, tu es exquise reprit Lizzy !

-Je pense que nous avons fait suffisamment attendre nos invités, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

-Quand ils te verront Jane, ils seront ravis d'avoir eu à attendre aussi longtemps, crois-en mon jugement reprit Lizzy, surtout un certain gentleman en particulier !

C'est ainsi que Jane, Lizzy et leur père quittèrent Longbourn en voiture. Quand ils atteignirent le parvis ils aperçurent Darcy au loin qui conversait avec Mr Hurst et Mr Lucas ainsi que toute la bonne société de Meryton qui était regroupée en attendant de rentrer dans l'Eglise. Mrs Bennet apercevant son mari dans la voiture au loin fit rapidement rentrer les invités dans l'Eglise à grands coups de battements de bras pour pouvoir faire commencer l'office comme si elle craignait qu'un évènement extérieur puisse faire tout annuler comme par magie. Il ne restait que Darcy qui aurait bien aimé profiter de Lizzy pendant quelques instants, mais qui fut aussi rappelé à l'ordre par Mrs Bennet. Il eut le temps de lui adresser un discret sourire chaleureux.

« Mr Darcy voyons, ce n'est pas votre jour, tout du moins pas encore, alors veuillez rentrer à l'intérieur, Mr Bingley a besoin de vous ! Vous escorterez Lizzy à l'issue de la cérémonie comme c'était prévu lors de la répétition !

-O-oui j'arrive de suite Mrs Bennet. _J'aurais quand-même apprécié pouvoir m'approcher un peu d'Elisabeth, enfin, la cérémonie devrait vite passer et je pourrai l'admirer une fois à l'intérieur_. Il fit un rapide mouvement de tête vers Mr Bennet et esquissa un léger clin d'oeil à Lizzy, toujours assise en voiture mais qui se réjouissait de voir son fiancé ainsi rabroué par sa mère qui d'habitude ne lui alignait pas deux mots consécutifs.

Pendant ce temps dans l'église, l'émotion de Bingley était à son comble, il triturait nerveusement ses gants blancs et ajustait son veston pourpre toutes les minutes, il fut plus que ravi de voir son ami Darcy revenir prendre place à ses côtés car il était à deux doigts de défaillir.

\- Mais Darcy, et si il se passe quelque chose, et si elle ne venait finalement pas…

-Bingley allons, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle viendra, même plus rapidement que vous ne le pensez. J'ai aperçu la voiture des Bennet avec à son bord Miss Jane et Elisabeth. Elles arrivent et la cérémonie va pouvoir commencer dans quelques instants mon ami…

-Ouf… Heureusement que vous êtes là Darcy, je crois que mes nerfs jouent avec moi…Elle doit être magnifique, mon ami dites-moi tout ce que vous avez vu…

-Que nenni, je vous laisse la surprise, même si ma réponse ne devrait pas trop vous étonner, je pense que vous ne serez pas déçu Charles… Mais dîtes-vous que cela pourrait être pire pour vous mon ami, vous pourriez avoir les nerfs de Mrs Bennet…

C'est ainsi que les deux amis décompressèrent quelques instants avant le début de la cérémonie en toute insouciance, Darcy pouvait se montrer taciturne mais en cet instant, il n'était que gentillesse et légèreté pour son vieil ami, lui réservant quelques bons mots pour l'aider à se détendre.

A l'extérieur, Mr Bennet tendait son bras vers son ainée pour l'aider à sortir de son carrosse, tandis que Lizzy époussetait une dernière fois la robe de Jane. L'orgue se fit entendre, signe que la cérémonie était sur le point de commencer et Mrs Bennet se dépêcha de s'installer à son tour en faisant encore quelques recommandations de dernières minutes à ses filles. Lizzy se hâta et en profitait pour replacer sa couronne de fleurs assortie à celle de Jane, et remettre en forme son petit bouquet de fleurs fraîches. La cérémonie avait fait ressortir le côté coquet de Lizzy, elle arborait une mine radieuse et avait revêtue une robe simple de mousseline vert d'eau qui allait si bien à son teint, sans se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de la même robe qu'elle avait porté lors de sa visite à Jane à Netherfield et qui rendrait Darcy certainement plus attentif à elle qu'à la cérémonie. Elle fit son entrée en suivant le rythme de l'orgue, et regardait tout autour d'elle, ravie de voir tout ce monde venu pour partager ce moment de bonheur avec sa sœur, toutes ses amies étaient-là et elle ne voyait que sourires et chaleur peut-être à l'exception des sœurs Bingley, mais elle n'en avait cure à ce moment-là.

 _Je vais en profiter un peu car je ne suis pas sûre de voir autant de monde le mois prochain. Lizzy, ne tombe pas, reste droite. Voilà, tout se passe bien, je ne voudrais surtout pas venir gâcher ce grand moment…_

Elle finit par apercevoir Darcy, toujours très bien mis qui faisait face à l'allée centrale avec le futur marié, il avait choisi un costume sombre qui tranchait singulièrement avec celui de son ami Bingley à ses côtés qui était très clair, plus approprié pour un mariage sans doute. Darcy n'avait d'yeux que pour sa fiancée, ils auraient pu être seuls au monde qu'il n'aurait pas vu la différence :

 _Je l'imagine sans peine remonter cette même allée le mois prochain, quelle élégance dans cette robe simple, elle n'a rien à envier aux ladys orgueilleuses de Londres, comment ai-je pu mettre autant de temps à m'apercevoir de sa richesse de cœur, mais si je ne me trompe c'est la même robe avec laquelle elle était venu s'enquérir de l'état de santé de sa sœur l'année dernière… Dire que la prochaine fois que nous serons réunis en ce lieu, nous serons unis devant Dieu et les hommes. Oh Lizzy, si belle et charmante Lizzy, mais il faut me reprendre, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous malheureusement, pas encore._

Il souffla comme pour se redonner contenance et tentait de détacher son regard de sa fiancée mais ne parvint que rarement à stopper de la contempler pendant la durée de la cérémonie.

Lizzy ayant fini de remonter l'allée, se plaça non loin de Bingley et l'assemblée retint son souffle pour accueillir Jane aux bras de son père. Sur le chemin, plusieurs exclamations de joie et de ravissement se firent entendre mais furent assez vite couverts par les incessants reniflements forts peu élégants de Mrs Bennet. Mr Bennet déposa le bras de son aînée sur celui de Mr Bingley et lui serra la main, tous deux se saluèrent chaleureusement puis Jane prit place au côté de Charles et ainsi débuta la cérémonie après avoir reçu un dernier baiser tendre de son père sur sa joue droite. Lizzy et Darcy en qualité de témoin du jeune couple purent rester côte à côte, même s'ils n'eurent pas le loisir de converser, ils se satisfaisaient visiblement de cette situation, à pouvoir quasiment se frôler, ils savaient de toute façon qu'ils n'étaient pas le centre de l'attention, tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour les futurs mariés, et ils se permirent à quelques reprises d'approcher un bras en remettant une mèche de cheveux, ou en rajustant son veston pour que leur corps se touchent presque imperceptiblement. Une fois l'échange de consentement donné, Darcy se leva et donna l'alliance à son ami qui la plaça autour des doigts délicats de Jane, puis quand vint le tour de Jane, Lizzy en fit de même en s'approchant du couple en souriant délicatement.

Quand Jane et Bingley furent déclarés mari et femme, une gigantesque ovation résonna trois fois dans l'enceinte de l'église, une cérémonie sans doute un peu plus rustique qu'à Londres, mais remplie de charme, et lorsqu'ils remontèrent l'allée plus rien n'avait d'importance pour eux. Lizzy et Darcy restèrent un peu en retrait profitant ainsi que l'attention ne soit captée que par les nouveaux Mr et Mrs Bingley, ils se disaient à juste titre que leur éloignement ne serait que peu remarqué. L'église était à présent déserte et l'allée leur ouvrait les bras.

\- Fitzwilliam ?

-Oui Elisabeth ?

-Je voulais vous dire que… Ne pas vous voir hier a été plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. Vous m'avez manqué je crois dit-elle en baissant franchement les yeux, comme pour contempler les pavés de l'allée de la nef centrale…

-Vous aussi si cela peut vous rassurer ma chère Elisabeth…

-Enfin, j'aurai tout de même apprécié vous apercevoir plus qu'à travers un épais bosquet hier…

-Elisabeth…Ainsi donc vous nous aviez vus ?

-Evidemment ! J'avais cru voir du mouvement avant de remonter le chemin de Meryton, et plus nous approchions, plus j'étais convaincue qu'il s'agissait de vous et Charles… Même un aveugle aurait pu vous voir, mais fort heureusement pour ma sœur, perdue dans ses pensées, j'ai dû être la seule à vous sentir bouger dans ce bosquet…

-Nous ne voulions pas vous importuner ni même vous épier, je vous le jure que telle n'était pas notre intention à Charles et moi lui dit-il en lui prenant amoureusement le bras.

-Je vous crois monsieur, vous n'oseriez pas utiliser d'aussi infâmes stratagèmes pour surprendre d'innocentes jeunes filles en forêt!

-C'est moi qui ait proposé à Charles cette alternative, nous ne voulions pas que votre sœur soit embarrassée de rencontrer mon ami, car vous aviez été très claire à ce sujet… Enfin tout du moins votre mère.

-Je pense que vous auriez pu vous faire connaître sans qu'aucun problème ne soit soulevé de sa part, lui souria-t-elle. Je voulais juste vous dire que vous m'aviez manqué c'est tout et que… que j'aurai apprécié moi aussi de vous voir surgir hors de ce bosquet hier…

-Lizzy, fit-il en passant sa main sur ses cheveux et en fermant ses yeux comme pour reprendre contenance… Vous aussi… Bientôt ma chère vous aurez le lourd fardeau de devoir me supporter chaque jour que Dieu fait, et lui et moi avons une promesse…

-Laquelle ?

-Celle d'être auprès de vous pour tout le reste de ma vie, ma très longue vie… Puis-je vous emprunter ceci Elisabeth, lui demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt une des fleurs de la couronne de la demoiselle. J'aurai besoin d'avoir quelque chose de vous en plus de ceci aujourd'hui, lui dit-il en lui montrant la mèche de ses cheveux de son veston, j'aimerai que nous puissions dire que nous sommes parfaitement assortis. Se faisant, elle ôta un des petits boutons de rose de sa couronne, et y enroula autour sa mèche le ruban blanc. Darcy déposa cette petite boutonnière sur son veston.

-Voilà, vous êtes tout à fait présentable à présent Fitzwilliam, le railla-t-elle doucement.

-Merci Elisabeth…Nous devrions rejoindre vos parents à présent, je pense que notre absence ne passera pas inaperçue encore très longtemps…

-Vous avez sans doute raison, mais nous pourrions dire que nous avions besoin d'un conseil d'ordre religieux, comme mon cousin clergyman n'est pas des nôtres… songea facétieusement Lizzy… Et que le père Stephens sera notre officiant également le mois prochain…

-Vous êtes donc réellement une petite impertinente ma chère fiancée, vous osez presque blasphémer dans une église…

-Vous semblez surpris ! Et cela vous choque-t-il ?

-Pas le moins du monde, surtout ne changez pas, c'est ce qui me plaît en vous Lizzy, lui dit-il en re-proposant son bras pour rejoindre la compagnie.

Le reste des festivités fut un réel succès, chaque convive apprécia grandement de pouvoir faire leurs hommages à Mr et Mrs Bingley et de participer à la fastueuse réception à Netherfield, Lizzy restait accompagnée des amies de Jane avec Kitty et Maria Lucas, pendant que Marie jouait du piano dans son coin. Lizzy n'eut pas trop l'occasion de revoir Jane ou de lui reparler depuis la cérémonie, car la voiture de Charles les avait emmenés directement à Longbourn, et après le court rafraichissement pris, ils étaient repartis vers Netherfield. Lizzy n'avait pu partager la voiture avec Darcy, car Caroline Bingley et les Hurst avaient insisté pour l'avoir auprès d'eux et ne voyant pas Lizzy derrière lui, il n'avait eu de bonnes raisons pour refuser le partage de la voiture. Lizzy vit son fiancé prendre la main de Miss Bingley pour l'aider en voiture et ne put réprimer un certain sentiment de jalousie à l'encontre de cette rivale potentielle

 _Décidemment elle ne baissera jamais les bras visiblement_ , pensa la jeune femme, je suis sûre que même lorsque nous serons mariés depuis dix ans elle persévèrera dans ses approches _._

Lizzy passa le chemin à ruminer sur le fait de ne pas avoir pu une nouvelle fois être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais en arrivant devant le parc de Netherfield tout illuminé pour l'occasion, le sourire lui revint car elle apercevait sa sœur rayonnante.

 _On peut dire ce que l'on veut sur Miss Caroline Bingley, mais elle sait recevoir,_ se disait Lizzy en arrivant chez les Bingley _. Tout semble parfaitement à sa place et tout est réglé comme une horloge, elle a du bien malmener le pauvre personnel de Netherfield pour obtenir ce résultat. En tout cas je ne vois pas Fitwilliam auprès d'elle, elle l'a enfin laissée respirer un peu… Mais où peut-il bien être et Jane, je ne la vois pas?_

\- Miss Bennet, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder la première danse après l'ouverture par votre sœur et Charles bien sûr.

-Bien sûr Mr Darcy, j'en serai ravie dit-Lizzy en un sourire enjôleur, il me tarde que le bal ne débute.

(…)

\- Je vous ai cherché pendant un certain moment à la sortie de l'église monsieur, mais j'étais bien incapable de vous voir seul… Vous étiez semble-t-il toujours en bonne compagnie des Hurst et de Caroline Bingley…

-Mille excuses Elisabeth lui dit-il à l'oreille en s'inclinant au départ de la danse, car Dieu sait que je ne désirais qu'être avec vous tant la compagnie de ces gens est insipide et la vôtre revigorante…

-Chut, ils pourraient vous entendre… Mais, ôtez-moi d'un doute, pourtant ce sont vos amis de la ville, je pensais que vous trouviez la compagnie des gens de la campagne moins variée…

-Il se peut que je préfère l'aspect indomptable et l'impertinence sauvage de la campagne à présent, j'ai semble-t-il changé d'avis.

-Alors cela doit être en bien monsieur Darcy…

-Sur l'aspect sauvage des manières campagnardes, Miss Bennet, je dois dire que je les trouve tout comme Bingley, charmantes à présent. De plus, je me fie entièrement à votre bon jugement Miss Bennet. Pourrais-je avoir l'immense bonheur de danser la prochaine avec vous également ?

-Hmm… Mon carnet de bal est plein malheureusement, je crains que mon fiancé ne me laisse pas me divertir auprès d'autres hommes Mr Darcy.

-Cet homme est vraiment chanceux de vous avoir je pense…

-Plus sérieusement, je commence à fatiguer et j'apprécierai de retrouver Jane, mais je ne la vois pas.

-Elle parlait avec Caroline Bingley il y a peu avant le début de cette danse, souhaitez-vous que nous allions la voir ?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous priver de la compagnie délicieuse des Hurst Fitzwilliam… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, pouvons-nous nous trouver toute à l'heure ?

-Miss, je compte les minutes déjà trop longues qui me séparent de vous…

Lizzy adorait pouvoir converser et jouer de la sorte avec Darcy, ces rares moments de complicité lui étaient très précieux, car ils lui permettaient de découvrir chez son fiancé un sens de l'humour affûté ainsi qu'un très bon sens de la répartie qui pouvait faire jeu égal au sien s'il décidait de s'en donner la peine. De son côté aussi, Darcy appréciait grandement ces petites joutes verbales auprès de Lizzy et était ravi de voir que la jeune femme se sentait suffisamment aussi à l'aise avec lui pour ne pas perdre sa franchise et son esprit si frais.

Lizzy finit par retrouver Jane dans la bibliothèque de Netherfield, mais à sa grande insatisfaction, elle semblait pleurer.

\- Jane, mais que t'arrives-t-il voyons ?

-Oh Lizzy, si tu savais renifla-t-elle…

-Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu dans tous tes états ?

-C'est Miss Bingley, elle m'a parlé si durement que j'ai cherché un endroit où me réfugier car je voulais que personne ne me voit ainsi.

-Oh ma chère sœur, mais quel monstre que cette Caroline Bingley… As-tu déjà vu ta chambre où nous pourrions aller pour plus d'intimité peut-être ?

-Oui, Caroline me la montrée vu que nous sommes arrivés en premier ici…

-Ne bouges pas d'ici, je vais faire le guet pour voir si quelqu'un est dans le passage…

-Jane, chuchota Lizzy, c'est bon viens par ici la voie est libre je crois dit-elle en s'avançant dans le couloir…

-Ah Miss Bennet, auriez-vous vu ma très chère femme je vous prie, demanda affablement Charles qui débarqua dans le long couloir. Je l'ai perdu de vue il y a quelques minutes, et je souhaiterais savoir si tout va bien pour elle…

-Heu, oui Monsieur Bingley, je l'ai vu vers les cuisines je crois, c'est cela vers les cuisines, complètement à l'opposé d'ici il y a quelques instants à peine…

-Parfait, je vous remercie Miss Bennet, appréciez-vous la réception ?

-Oui, tout est parfait monsieur, mais si vous ne vous hâtez pas, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne parte ailleurs et que vous vous croisiez à nouveau sans vous voir monsieur…

-Vous avez raison Miss Elisabeth, je m'en vais de ce pas, à toute à l'heure, vous m'accorderez une danse je l'espère chère sœur.

-Avec joie Mr Bingley. A toute à l'heure !

(…)

-Jane, chuchota Lizzy, cette fois-ci c'est vraiment bon, il n'y a personne, mais hâtes-toi de sortir de ton trou…

-Viens Lizzy, c'est la chambre au deuxième étage par là-bas.


	4. Suite des festivités

Voilà la suite des pérégrinations de notre couple, enfin devrais-je dire de nos couples :) !

Merci aux quelques Reviews, je suis ravie que cela vous plaise! Tous mes voeux pour cette nouvelle année au fait, et bonne lecture!

Un grand merci à Lys-Rose qui m'a alertée sur deux coquilles!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 Suite des festivités**

La fête battait son plein dans tout le domaine tandis que Jane et Lizzy trouvaient refuge dans la chambre allouée à la nouvelle Mrs Bingley, Lizzy pouvait y voir les nombreuses malles qui y étaient entassées et qui attendaient d'être consignées.

\- Alors ma douce sœur, que t'arrives-t-il ? Qu'a bien pu faire Miss Bingley pour que tu sois dans de telles dispositions ?

-Et bien, lorsque Caroline m'a fait visiter la maison-Charles pensait que ça serait une bonne idée et me reposerait ainsi de sa présence qu'il pensait trop insistante-, elle a insinué certaines choses Lizzy. Je me mets peut-être dans tous mes états pour rien mais…

-De quoi a-t-elle parlé, qu'a-t-elle donc insinué ? Je te sais sensible Jane, mais tu sais aussi garder ton calme, ce qu'elle a dû dire devait être atroce pour que je te retrouve ainsi prostrée dans la bibliothèque, dans ta bibliothèque. Et Charles, il n'a rien dit du tout à tout ceci ?

-Charles ne sait rien, il n'était pas présent comme je te l'ai dit, elle a bien sûr profité de l'absence de son frère et que nous ne soyons toutes seules pour commencer à parler de notre famille. Elle m'a demandé avec insistance si je comptais inviter mes sœurs souvent ici ou bien à Londres…

Jane revivait la scène au fur et à mesure qu'elle contait le monologue de sa belle-sœur à sa cadette.

« Toutes ces manières campagnardes n'aurons plus lieu d'être à Londres, même si elles ne manquent pas d'un certain _charme_ dans le Hertfordshire ».

-Et bien, oui je sais que Longbourn n'est pas aussi raffiné que Netherfield ou votre maison dans Londres, mais je pense que si vous connaissiez mieux ma famille vous ne la jugeriez pas de façon si vindicative Caroline…

-Oh ma chère, ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que vous serez avec moi, je pourrais palier à votre manque d'éducation, je suis sûre que Louisa se joindra à moi pour vous introduire dans les meilleurs salons de la capitale et les cercles les plus prestigieux… Bien sûr il faudra tout changer de votre garde-robe bien trop _campagnarde_ , mais vos manières sont déjà excellentes ! Avec quelques cours de maintien et de conversation vous ferez fureur à Londres ma chère Jane, je n'en doute pas un seul instant, les bases bien que passables, sont bel et bien présentes.

-Mais, je pensais que nous habiterions plutôt plus à la campagne qu'à Londres en fait…

-Vous n'y pensez pas ma chère… Non, nous ne pourrions laisser Charles s'enterrer ici, les choses les plus palpitantes sont à la capitale…Ma pauvre Jane…

-Mais Caroline…

-Jane comprenez-moi bien, et je dis cela en toute amitié envers vous, ma nouvelle sœur…Vous savez chère Jane, le raffinement de la famille dans laquelle vous avez l'extrême chance d'être introduite à partir de maintenant n'est rien en comparaison de celui de la société de mon frère à Londres… Nous ne pourrions-nous permettre d'accueillir trop longtemps votre fratrie ou votre mère à Grovesnor Square, vous devez vous rendre compte du rang qui est le vôtre aujourd'hui, je ne vous dis pas de rompre tout lien. Peut-être qu'au début vos visites pourront se poursuivre sur un rythme habituel, mais je ne saurai trop que vous conseiller de les espacer assez rapidement. Vous ne pourriez-être assimilée à ces personnes. Le luxe et le faste dans lequel vous vivrez à présent va vous changer du tout au tout de ce que vous connaissiez à Longbourn ma chère, oui, cette charmante petite bicoque qu'est Longbourn. Je suppose qu'il est une personne de votre entourage que nous devrons supporter bon gré mal gré.

-Qui ça Miss Bingley ?

-Votre cadette bien sûr, vu que Mr Darcy est un des meilleurs amis de Charles, je conçois mal ces deux-là arrêter de se fréquenter malgré cette mésalliance manifeste pour lui… »

-Voilà à peu près ce qu'elle m'a dit Lizzy et je t'ai caché les détails les plus sordides tu t'en doutes…

-Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne pouvait me souffrir mais de là à vouloir te couper de toute notre famille, je suis persuadée que Charles n'a aucune idée de tout ceci et que Miss Bingley s'imagine à tort pouvoir régenter la vie de son frère… Tu devrais lui en parler Jane… Pensait-elle vraiment que ton mariage ferait stopper notre affection ? Quelle mégère…

-Oh Lizzy, je suis sûre qu'il doit s'agir là d'un malentendu, peut-être ai-je mal interprêté de mon côté certaines de ses paroles… Mais je n'aimerai pas le dire à Charles, nous sommes à peine mariés qu'il faudrait que je lui fasse une scène…

-Oui mais Jane, ce soir est ta nuit de noce, et tu n'es pas dans les meilleures dispositions… Cette journée devait être la plus belle pour toi, et tu es là à sangloter dans ta nouvelle chambre avec ta sœur…Je sais quoi faire… Je vais aller voir Mr Bingley, il m'a promis une danse quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir toute à l'heure et je lui parlerai à ce moment-là,

-Oui mais Lizzy, ne lui dit rien pour Caroline, je ne veux pas être à l'origine d'une brouille avec sa sœur…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu connais ma délicatesse, je lui dirai quelque chose de mon invention, mais si jamais il revient vers toi ne joue pas la surprise, quoi qu'il puisse te dire, d'accord ? En attendant restes-ici le temps de te remettre de tes émotions ma chère sœur, je ne serai pas trop longue. Quoi qu'il puisse te proposer quand tu reverras Charles, acceptes, j'ai ma petite idée sur la stratégie à aborder…

Jane acquiesça de la tête et étreignit encore un instant sa cadette en lui promettant de l'attendre ici.

Heureusement pour Lizzy, le bal n'avait commencé que depuis quelques danses et elle retrouva rapidement Bingley, il discutait aimablement en compagnie de ses soeurs et de Darcy. Darcy s'approchait de Lizzy visiblement dans le but de l'inviter à danser mais la jeune fille lui fit un rapide mouvement de main lui signifiant qu'elle ne pourrait répondre favorablement à sa demande et en semblait presque gênée. Caroline Bingley ayant tout vu de la scène qui s'était jouée, se délectait intérieurement de ce spectacle et de la mine un peu renfrognée qu'arborait Lizzy.

 _Hmm, je soupçonne une dispute latente entre eux c'est évident ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, c'est peut-être là, la chance que j'attendais pour reprendre l'avantage sur cette Miss Bennet… J'avais raison de penser que cette petite effrontée n'était pas faite pour lui, rien n'est perdu !_

« Mr Darcy, je vous en prie, je meurs d'envie de danser mais je ne vois ici que vous qui puissiez être un cavalier digne de ce nom, voudriez-vous me faire le plaisir de m'inviter à ce reel, il n'est rien de plus délicat… Mr ? ».

Darcy fit tout son possible pour cacher sa déception à Miss Bingley du refus apparent de Lizzy, mais n'ayant d'autre choix que d'accepter, il dut souffrir la présence de la sœur de son ami pendant la danse. Lorsque tous deux arrivèrent sur la piste, il aperçut Lizzy accepter l'invitation de Bingley et être en grande conversation avec lui. Son ami ne se serait pas marié ce jour, il aurait pu lui tenir rigueur de le priver ainsi de la compagnie de sa fiancée, mais Darcy en homme bien élevé fit la conversation avec Miss Bingley, toutefois de façon assez artificielle et sans grand intérêt en répondant de manière assez monotone. Lizzy quant à elle, avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle souhaitait dire à Bingley pour aider Jane mais devait être prudente, en effet elle ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse porter préjudice à son ainée et surtout pas le soir de son mariage.

\- Miss Bennet, je me réjouis de vous avoir en tant que partenaire, même si j'apprécierai de retrouver ma douce Jane. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas aperçu toute à l'heure, nous avons dû nous manquer de peu, il y a tellement d'invités que mes yeux ne peuvent regarder dans toutes les directions et dans les moindres détails.

-Oui il est vrai monsieur que Netherfield est un très beau et vaste domaine, il est charmant et à beaucoup de caractère, il correspond plutôt bien à votre caractère, pensez-vous y rester à demeure Monsieur ?

-Voyons Miss Elisabeth, je suis votre frère à présent, appelez-moi Charles je vous en prie, ne faisons pas de manières entre nous.

-Très bien Charles, alors pensez-vous vous établir définitivement à Netherfield et profiter de la compagnie de Meryton ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, reprit-il, je ne suis sûr de rien, mais je pense que je peux renouveler le bail de Netherfield d'une saison assez facilement, après pour être franc avec vous Elisabeth, Darcy avait choisi pour moi par hasard total le Hertfordshire. Il fallait bien que je songe à m'installer.

-Je vois… Cela veut dire que vous souhaiteriez rester à Londres plutôt qu'à la campagne?

-Mon dieu, certes non ! J'y ai été élevé mais je n'ai pas la capitale dans le sang comme mes sœurs, enfin je sais qu'il faudra quand-même y sacrifier quelques saisons là-bas… Je n'aspire qu'au bonheur domestique et un petit domaine à l'écart que je pourrai faire fructifier voyez-vous… Enfin, pensez-vous que cela irait à votre sœur ?

-J'en suis persuadée Charles…Je suis persuadée que c'est tout ce que souhaite Jane. Mais du coup, il me vient une idée Charles, si vous pensez que vivre à Londres n'est pas fait pour vous deux, alors pourquoi ne pas en prendre le contre-pied y aller de suite avec Jane ? Comme cela vous pourriez y faire le strict minimum des présentations et revenir par la suite ici ou bien en voyage…

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, vous pourrez y passer quelques jours au calme et loin de vos sœurs pour profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre et Londres est, m'a-t-on dit assez calme en ce début de printemps… Vous auriez ainsi le loisir de vous rendre à vos clubs et Jane de se faire présenter en toute quiétude… Enfin, ce n'est qu'une suggestion, mais je pense que Jane serait ravie d'y aller lorsque l'agitation n'est pas à son comble et où elle serait un peu moins le centre de l'attention, vous savez tout comme moi combien elle peut être male à l'aise en société, surtout si elle est scrutée de la tête aux pieds...

-Nous pourrions peut-être partir demain, après tout… Je vais y réfléchir…

-Soyez spontané Charles, je suis sûre que Jane apprécierait cette surprise et vous suivrait partout avec grand entrain ! D'ailleurs si vous partez rapidement, il n'y a que des avantages, en voyageant à vive allure, vous pourriez y être sans peine d'ici 3 ou 4 heures, les routes sont bonnes et sûres, et les affaires de Jane ne sont quasiment pas déballées de ses malles, elle serait prête à vous suivre en un tour de main...

-Ma chère sœur, voilà une idée des plus divertissantes, décidément que ferais-je sans vous et Darcy à mes côtés… Puis-je donc aller enlever votre sœur à son propre mariage ? Cela ne sera-t-il pas mal vu ?

-Oh oui, elle en serait ravie je pense… Elle se reposait quelques minutes dans sa chambre, ne vous étonnez pas si vous la trouvez un peu lasse. Ne prenez pas garde à la réaction de vos invités, il arrive souvent je crois que des jeunes mariés n'en fassent qu'à leur têtes…

-Elisabeth, vous êtes décidément pleine de ressources insoupçonnées !

-Si vous saviez Charles ! Voyagez bien et embrassez ma sœur, mais soyez prudents surtout sur la route…

-Merci à vous Elisabeth, je vais faire appeler de suite une femme de charge pour que nous partions sur le champ !

Lizzy se plaisait à penser combien son récent beau-frère était influençable et s'imaginait combien il aurait été perdu s'il s'était uni à elle plutôt qu'à Jane… Satisfaite de son petit stratagème, elle alla retrouver Darcy toujours en prise avec Caroline Bingley. Il n'y avait visiblement que miss Bingley qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'indisposition qu'elle occasionnait au pauvre fiancé de Lizzy, qui au passage trouvait admirable la patience de son fiancé Darcy voyant sa fiancée arriver, changea tout à fait d'allure, retrouva le sourire et s'excusa auprès de leur hôtesse pour proposer à sa Lizzy un rafraichissement fort bienvenue. Caroline furieuse de se voir ainsi piquer la place auprès du jeune homme, déambula comme si de rien n'était et fut rattrapé par son frère qui l'informa de son soudain plan de quitter Netherfield sur le champ avec Jane.

\- Charles, vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement je l'espère, vous n'avez plus dix ans ! Comment expliquer à nos invités tout cela, ne faites pas l'enfant et soyez sérieux une minute ! Il vous appartient de rester, je vous en prie que vont dire les gens Charles, restez encore un peu…

-Au diable l'étiquette Caroline, vous saurez très bien divertir nos invités… Vous pourrez rester ici auprès de Louisa et de Darcy…

Pendant ce temps-là du côté de Lizzy et Darcy :

\- Lizzy, il se passe quelque chose avec Charles et sa sœur, questionna discrètement Darcy.

-Peut-être bien lui répondit-elle malicieusement…

-Je vois, vous n'en direz pas plus s'amusa-t-il…Je n'ai eu de cesse de vous chercher du regard pendant votre dernière danse et à mon grand désarroi, pas un seul moment vous n'avez recherché le mien… J'en serai presque jaloux si je ne savais pas Charles tant épris de votre sœur…

-Fitzwilliam, il va falloir vous habituer à me partager avec d'autres gentlemen pour les danses, car vous l'avez-vous-même dit à Lucas Lodge, vous ne dansez que peu et surtout semblez apprécier pouvoir vous y dérober car même les sociétés les plus sauvages dansent… Mais voyez-vous, il se trouve que la danse est un de mes passe-temps favori…

-Pour vous Lizzy je serai prêt à faire cet effort, puis il s'inclina en prenant sa main et lui proposa de danser la prochaine danse avec lui.

Cette danse auprès de Darcy fut un délice pour Lizzy, certainement le meilleur moment de cette journée, ils n'avaient plus le besoin de parler l'un et l'autre, oubliées les querelles du bal de Netherfield quelques mois plus tôt et les ressentiments exprimés à Lucas Lodge. Ils évoluaient sur la piste de danse en toute quiétude et harmonie. Pour eux, rien n'avait d'importance que cette danse et leur bonheur apparent. En quittant la piste de danse, Lizzy prit soin de refermer sa prise sur Darcy un peu plus fermement ayant ainsi tout loisir d'observer Miss Bingley. A sa réaction dédaigneuse, Lizzy comprit que la partie était gagnée. En effet, Charles annonça quelques instants plus tard que lui et sa femme quittaient la réception pour aller séjourner à Londres pour les prochains jours, invoquant une subite envie de voir la capitale. Trop heureuse d'avoir pu désamorcer pour le moment tout du moins, l'épineux problème Miss Bingley, Lizzy se faufila pour saluer sa sœur avant le départ. Les deux jeunes filles pleurèrent quelques instants, mais Lizzy fut la première à se reprendre et à encourager sa sœur pour ses premiers jours de femme mariée, après un dernier au-revoir à ses parents, la voiture de Charles prit route. La fin de la réception fut assez calme, Darcy et elle purent même profiter d'une petite accalmie pour se promener dans le parc à proximité de la salle de réception. Suite au départ des Bingley, ils avaient estimé que la réception en elle-même avait perdu de son intérêt, d'ailleurs toutes les connaissances des Bennet commençaient à s'éclipser les unes après les autres.

\- Nous ne devrions pas être ici Fitzwilliam cela ne me semble pas très raisonnable, si on nous trouvait ici en pleine nuit, que dirait-on ?

-Et bien, je pense que l'on dirait qu' « il faut absolument les marier au plus tôt pour éviter le scandale » et nous gagnerions ainsi un mois ma chère Lizzy, je pense que cela serait finalement une excellente chose que nous soyons ainsi débusqué…

Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'inconvenant entre les deux jeunes gens, ils ne se tenaient pas par la main et déambulaient au hasard de l'entrée de la demeure.

-Vous êtes bien d'humeur taquine ce soir Monsieur… Est-ce le mariage qui vous rend d'humeur si joyeuse et agréable ? En ce cas, il faudrait être convié chaque jour à de telles cérémonies pour améliorer votre caractère.

-Survivre à une telle journée, entouré de gens qui ne me sont pas proches est une vraie épreuve Lizzy vous devez bien vous en rendre compte.

-C'est vrai que je vous avais conseillé de vous exercer à Rosings, je m'en souviens à présent souriait malicieusement Lizzy, je suis d'ailleurs ravie que vous preniez si à cœur mes conseils.

-Vous devriez songer un peu à votre pauvre fiancé. Même si je m'applique constamment à suivre vos conseils, je préfère vraiment les plus petits comités…

-Je comprends votre grand désarroi, et suis sensible à la lutte que vous menez, je vous assure dit-elle en riant, j'ai bien vu votre air offusqué en dansant avec Caroline Bingley…

-Et pourtant elle est de mon propre cercle… Je n'avais de bonne raison pour décliner son invitation vu que vous m'aviez refusé votre présence à mes côtés… Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle cherche, elle en devient ridicule, mais cela ne serait pas bien élevé de la repousser avec si peu de politesse.

-C'est pourtant ce qu'elle mériterait argua Lizzy, _surtout après ce qu'elle a fait subir à Jane pensa-t-elle_. C'est une peste, je m'étonne encore que ça ne se soit jamais retourné contre elle.

-Tout viendra à point Elisabeth, j'en suis persuadé, une telle mesquinerie ne saurait être ignorée longtemps si elle est avérée…

-Dieu puisse vous entendre, je ne suis pas mauvaise habituellement, vous savez mon humour mais il n'est rien de bien que je puisse souhaiter à cette miss Bingley… Et si nous changions de sujet Fitzwilliam ? Avez-vous pu voir mon père aujourd'hui, il souhaitait vous parler.

-Non pas que je me souvienne, aujourd'hui vous voulez dire ? Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous côtoyer seul à seul, pourquoi, s'est-il passé quelque chose de grave?

-Et bien, nous avons reçu un billet de la part de notre cousin dont nous voulions vous parler…

-Votre cousin, l'insignifiant clergyman de Rosings ? Ce Mr Collins n'est-ce pas ? Comment va ce petit homme adorateur de ma tante… dit Darcy un brin sarcastique.

-Bien, bien je le suppose… Vous savez déjà qu'il assistera à la cérémonie en compagnie de mon amie Charlotte…

-Oui, je suis ravie pour vous, en tout cas en ce qui concerne Mrs Collins, bien sûr car je sais que cela vous faisait plaisir de pouvoir compter sur votre amie. Mais que disait-il lui dans le billet ?

-J'ai à peine pris connaissance du billet, mais visiblement il aurait parlé à Lady Catherine et l'aurait convaincue de venir assister à notre mariage le mois prochain…

-Pardon, vous voulez rire certainement? Darcy se raidit à cet instant, se rappelant les termes très durs que sa tante avait eu à l'encontre de sa fiancée et qu'elle lui avait rapportée avec délectation à Netherfield. Cela ne me semble pas possible tout bonnement, en êtes-vous sûre ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il écrit en tout cas, et avec mon père nous souhaitions vous en parler pour savoir ce que vous en pensiez, nous ne prendrons aucune décision sans vous en parler au préalable…

-Vous avez eu raison de m'en faire part, peut-être devrions nous justement retrouver votre père pour en parler…

-Hmmmm. Je crains que vous ne l'ayez derrière-vous monsieur, répondit laconiquement Mr Bennet.

-Oh Papa, vous nous avez fait si peur !

-Je l'espère bien mon enfant, vous pourriez alors peut-être m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez ici sans chaperon à la nuit tombée…

-Père, nous ne faisions que discuter je vous le promets et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici au grand air…

-J'adore mettre dans l'embarras les jeunes couples amoureux finit-il par lâcher en un grand sourire en direction de son futur gendre qui ne savait réellement sur quel pied danser avec son futur beau-père. Cela fait un petit moment que je vous observais de loin, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais je vous recommanderai néanmoins de limiter vos promenades nocturnes les prochains jours, pour ainsi éviter les ragots aux alentours qui pullulent déjà suffisamment…

-Bien sûr répondirent de concert Lizzy et Darcy.

Le trio s'accorda pour penser que le billet de Mr Collins était des plus bizarres, surtout pour Darcy, comment ce petit clergyman sans importance-sans vouloir offenser cette profession selon ses mots- pouvait-il avoir fait changer d'avis sa tante si difficile… Pour lui, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une ruse de cette dernière, mais il ne s'avait pas quel but avait tout ceci. Voulant tirer cette affaire au clair, il promit alors à Lizzy et son père de s'enquérir de son cousin le colonel Fitzwilliam qui devait être au courant de cette nouvelle, si elle s'avérait être vrai pour pouvoir enfin délier le vrai du faux dans cette histoire. Il promit de faire partir une lettre dès le lendemain matin.

Darcy n'avait pas caché son scepticisme à Lizzy concernant ce billet de Mr Collins, mais il ne pouvait fermer l'éventualité que sa tante ait bien changée d'opinion à l'encontre d'Elisabeth. Les de Bourg étant une des dernières branches de sa famille avec les Matlock, il ne souhaitait pas couper les ponts de manière définitive avec Lady Catherine et Anne, par respect pour la mémoire de sa mère Lady Anne et pour Georgiana. Il savait que la vieille rombière pouvait avoir gardé toute son influence sur les plus meilleurs salons londoniens et il ne voulait pas que sa sœur puisse en pâtir par sa faute lorsqu'elle serait prête à faire son entrée dans le monde. Il devait se donner un moment de réflexion et le laps de temps que mettrait le colonel Fitzwilliam à répondre jouerait sans doute en sa faveur.

* * *

Bingley, malgré son départ précipité avait laissé tout à disposition à Netherfield et Darcy eut eu le plaisir d'apprendre le lendemain pendant le petit déjeuner que Miss Bingley préférait déserter la campagne du Hertfordshire pour retourner à Londres le jour-même, en même temps que les Hurst qui-eux-mêmes-étaient attendus dans la bonne société, le jeune homme se montra alors de fort agréable humeur, ce que Caroline prit encore une fois comme une marque d'intérêt imaginaire à son encontre et qui lui fit presque regretter d'avoir décidé de rentrer sur Londres.

 _Pauvre Bingley, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit particulièrement bien loti avec ses sœurs… J'espère au moins qu'elles le laisseront lui et Mrs Bingley un peu tranquilles, d'ailleurs peut-être devrais-je lui faire parvenir un express pour l'informer du retour rapide de ses sœurs… Enfin, heureusement je sais qu'il n'en sera pas de même avec Georgie, elle est d'une telle discrétion qu'elle ne se permettrait pas de nous déranger Lizzy et moi, enfin si jamais Lizzy accepte qu'elle ne vienne nous rejoindre, il faudra que je lui parle de tout ceci d'ici les prochains jours avant qu'elle n'arrive ici comme convenu._

Netherfield ainsi déserté, le jeune homme put ainsi profiter de quelques jours de tranquillité qu'il mit à contribution pour s'occuper de quelques courriers qu'il avait reçu de Pemberley et visiter la bibliothèque du domaine que Charles laissait un peu à l'abandon. Il mit à profit cette tranquillité pour songer à ce qu'il devait faire concernant Lady Catherine. Il reçut la réponse du colonel Fitzwilliam non pas par billet, mais en personne. En effet, le colonel débarqua à Netherfield, accompagné de Georgiana quelques cinq jours plus tard. Darcy était ravi d'apprendre de leur bouches que les Bingley prévoyaient de revenir le lendemain de leur côté, après avoir reçu l'express de Darcy. Le couple fraichement marié avait décidé de hâter leur départ, ayant pris soin d'éviter les Hurst et Caroline à Londres car ils fréquentaient des salons très différents et avaient fait le strict minimum des présentations. Il fut ravi de ne plus se retrouver seul dans Netherfield car les visites de Lizzy se faisaient rares, son père ne la laissant pas aller seule sur le chemin sans ses sœurs, et ces dernières étant indisposée ou happées par d'autres activités ne se joignaient que rarement à ses promenades car le temps tournait à l'orage depuis quelques jours. Darcy passait donc ses journées à faire de longues balades, tantôt à pied, tantôt sur son fidèle destrier Galahad qu'il ne laissait que rarement au repos. Lorsque son cousin se fit annoncer à Netherfield, il ne put retenir sa joie d'apercevoir que sa jeune sœur l'accompagnait également et prit la peine de les accueillir personnellement de la part des Bingley.

-Richard, tu m'as laissé la surprise jusqu'au bout pour Georgie, je ne savais pas du tout qu'elle serait avec toi, même si je me doutais bien que toi tu ne pouvais résister à l'envie de venir par toi-même.

-Mon frère, nous voulions t'en faire la surprise ne blâme surtout pas notre cousin, et puis ainsi je pourrai en profiter pour connaître la famille d'Elisabeth, il me tarde de rencontrer sa sœur Kitty, nous avons quasiment le même âge comme Miss Bennet me l'a confiée, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'excellente compagnie pour moi.

-Nous verrons lui répondit son frère, nous verrons, en attendant, tu devrais aller te changer, non pas qu'ici l'étiquette la plus stricte soit appliquée, mais j'aimerai te mener à Elisabeth sans tarder…

-Bon Richard, parles sans détour, qu'as-tu pu apprendre de notre tante, va-t-elle venir au mariage ?

-Et bien Will, je t'ai connu plus accueillant ! Avant de parler Lady Catherine, aurais-je moi aussi l'autorisation de voir ta fiancée, mon très cher cousin ? Ou bien comptes-tu la garder pour toi seul comme à Rosings… ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Richard…

-Allons, William… Georgie est trop loin pour nous entendre, si tu as pu berner notre tante à Rosings je voyais déjà clair dans ton jeu… Je me souviens fort bien d'un jeune homme qui, pendant ses balades prenait grand soin à ne pas m'attendre pour espérer croiser une certaine demoiselle seul à seule dans les jardins attenants à Rosings et au presbytère de ce clergyman, Mr Callins…

-Collins, se renfrogna Darcy, il s'appelle Collins… Et était-ce si évident que cela ?

-Seulement pour moi mon cousin, tu l'aurais su bien assez tôt si ton penchant avait été démasqué par notre tante, tu ne penses pas ? Mais je te connais bien, peut-être mieux que mon propre frère, et si j'avais agi de même tu m'aurais sans doute démasqué tout aussi rapidement d'ailleurs.

-Mmmh, peut-être… Bref, je ne sais que penser de ce billet qu'a fait parvenir Collins à Mr Bennet et à Liz…et à Miss Bennet… Le mariage est dans deux semaines à présent et je ne souhaiterais pas qu'elle manigance quelque chose de néfaste…

-Tu te doutes bien qu'elle est habile notre tante, elle ne m'a rien laissée paraître, pourtant j'ai été discret dans mes approches, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait demandé à Anne de venir la représenter ici pour votre mariage…

-Comment ça, elle la laisserait voyager seule ? Impensable voyons, tu sais très bien que Lady Catherine ne laisserait pas faire à Anne un seul pas dehors sans son étroite surveillance…

-Tu te doutes bien que sa dame de compagnie fera le voyage également…

-Oui mais même… Deux jeunes femmes voyageant seules c'est impensable pour notre tante…

-J'allais venir au nœud du problème Will…Elle demande à ce que tu te joignes au voyage pour accompagner notre cousine. Elle a été très claire dessus.

-Pardon ?

-Oui je sais…

-Inutile de dire que je m'y refuse, je ne vais pas partir si peu de temps avant mon mariage et laisser ma promise gérer la folie qui règne chez elle, je n'ai nullement l'intention de partir pour le Kent…

-Je me doutais bien de cette réponse…

-Tu lui en as déjà fait part ?

-Bien évidemment, quand je dis que je te connais bien Will, tu peux me croire, elle a consenti à ce que je te remplace du fait des circonstances particulières.

-Cela veut donc dire qu'elle-même ne viendra pas, tu en es bien sûr ?

-Aussi sûr que l'on peut l'être lorsque notre tante nous dit quelque chose…

-Bien, au moins je suis rassuré de ce côté-là.

-Rassuré…Voyons, je connais un peu ta fiancée, et elle m'a semblé pouvoir tout à fait se défendre face à notre tante mon cher cousin…

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Lizzy-à cette proximité clairement affichée de Darcy envers sa promise, le colonel haussa un sourcil rieur- ne ferait jamais un tel esclandre en la présence de ses parents, de ses amis, et je ne veux que rien ne puisse la perturber pour ce jour particulier, tout doit être parfait pour elle, dit-il un regard animé d'une passion que son cousin ne lui connaissait pas encore. Ce jour pour elle, devra être le plus beau jour de sa vie, et je ne veux que rien ne puisse entacher ce moment. Elle aura déjà tant à prouver une fois que nous serons unis…

-Et bien, si j'étais une femme mon ami, je pourrai être jaloux de l'amour que tu ressens pour cette jeune femme je pense.

-Tu pourrais… Bien que, si tu étais une femme, avec ta carrure, tu ferais fuir plus d'un soupirant, permets-moi de te le dire Richard !

Une fois les deux voyageurs changés et rafraichis, tous prirent la route pour se rendre au plus tôt à Longbourn, où ils furent accueillis par une Lizzy rayonnante de revoir son fiancé ainsi que son cousin et la douce Georgiana. Elle put lui présenter Kitty, et malgré quelques premières minutes assez ternes entres elle, la pétulante Kitty entraina Georgiana dans le jardin des Bennet où toutes deux commencèrent un dialogue sans fin, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. La rapidité avec laquelle sa jeune sœur se prit d'affection pour les Bennet étonna fortement Darcy, lui qui pensait que sa sœur était aussi timide que lui, réalisa qu'en fin de compte, ce qui manquait à Georgiana était une amie de son âge et un modèle féminin que Lizzy pourrait lui apporter. Elle arrivait en effet à l'âge charnière où une demoiselle de compagnie ne pouvait suffire seule à l'aider à sortir de sa chrysalide. Le jeune homme était décidé, il allait parler à Lizzy ce soir-là de la possibilité de vivre tous ensemble à Pemberley.

Lizzy fut ravie de pouvoir converser avec le colonel Fitzwilliam qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis Hunsford et l'horrible moment où il lui révéla que Darcy avait interféré pour sauver Bingley d'un mariage avec sa sœur, elle arrivait même à trouver la situation délicieuse et aurait presque pu en parler si elle ne savait pas son fiancé si attristé par tout ce temps perdu entre Charles et Jane.

\- Alors Colonel, comment vont vos troupes ? Sont-elles toutes suffisamment entraînées, pour vous permettre de les délaisser pour assister à un petit mariage provincial ? N'avez-vous pas peur que l'Angleterre ne soit à la merci de la France si vous ne vous occupez pas de vos soldats ?

-Comment cela un « mariage provincial », ma chère Miss Bennet, je ne vous crois pas, vous allez épouser le meilleur parti du Derbyshire et du Hertfordshire réuni ! Et probablement l'un des meilleurs de Londres ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes la cause de nombreux chagrins en ville et de l'humeur maussade des mères de bonnes familles d'une bonne partie de l'Angleterre! Comment pouvez-vous qualifier votre mariage de provincial ! Mrs Bennet, ne laissez pas votre fille dénigrer ainsi tout le travail admirable que vous avez fait ces dernières semaines !

-Tu vois bien Lizzy que certains pensent comme moi, persifla avec une inélégance toute particulière Mrs Bennet, qui n'avait pas du tout sondé la part de sarcasme du colonel. Mr Fitzwilliam, vous êtes un vrai gentleman… Chercheriez-vous une épouse cher monsieur… Car vous savez j'ai…

-Mère, reprit Lizzy, je crois que Mary vous appelle au petit salon…

-Je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer de la présence de Mrs Bennet pendant les prochains jours mon cher cousin, susurra le colonel à l'oreille de Darcy avant de proposer une petite excursion dans le jardin pour rejoindre Georgiana et Kitty.

Darcy toujours envieux de voir son cousin aussi à l'aise que Bingley auprès de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, tentait de faire bonne figure et se montrait aussi courtois qu'il lui était donné de l'être, tentant même de ne pas se renfrogner davantage à chaque sortie tonitruante de sa future belle-mère. Inexorablement, son cousin le taquinait pour le voir sortir de ses gonds mais savait toujours s'arrêter au bon moment pour éviter que Darcy ne perde tout contrôle. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps à supporter quotidiennement cette intrusion avant de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de quiétude à Pemberley. Lizzy quant à elle était toujours autant charmée par le colonel Fitzwilliam que du temps de leur rencontre à Rosings et se réjouissait de savoir que lui et son fiancé s'entendait admirablement bien surtout dans l'éducation qu'ils avaient donné à Georgiana, car elle espérait secrètement qu'il puisse leur rendre visite souvent, pensant que sa présence ainsi que celle de Georgiana pourrait l'aider à se sentir à l'aise rapidement dans cette vaste propriété. Lizzy profitait de ces derniers jours à Longbourn pour s'imprégner de cette atmosphère que d'aucun pouvait décrire comme apocalyptique et désordonnée, mais qui lui était si chère et familière à elle, exploitant chaque fois que l'occasion lui fut donnée d'être auprès de son père.

Darcy et Richard déambulaient tranquillement dans le petit jardin des Bennet, regardant au loin ce que faisait leur pupille, toujours en grande conversation avec Kitty Marie et Mrs Bennet avaient préféré ne pas suivre la compagnie et se reposaient à l'intérieur de la maison, en dégustant le thé. Les deux jeunes hommes parlaient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une énième raillerie de Richard fit sortir Darcy de son calme légendaire pour le railler à son tour :

\- Et toi cher colonel, quand te marieras-tu donc, il est plus que temps de te poser, reprit Darcy profitant d'un moment de solitude relative avec son cousin pour aborder ce sujet.

-Et bien, n'ayant pas la chance d'être l'aîné comme toi mon cher, et comme tout cadet de bonne famille, il me faudrait être un homme très chanceux pour trouver une riche héritière pouvant séduire à la fois mes parents et mon cœur… Comme ceci n'arrivera pas de sitôt, je ne saurai répondre à cette question…Même si je suis de plus en pressurisé pour me fixer rapidement…

-Voyons Richard, tu déraisonnes, tes parents te laisseront libre d'épouser qui bon te sembles…

-Oh, Will, pas toi je t'en prie… Je te dois une totale honnêteté et vais être franc avec toi, mais pourquoi crois-tu que mes parents m'aient demandé de les représenter à ton mariage à ton avis ?

-Et bien, Lady Matlock m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait laisser ton père seul à cause de sa dernière crise de goutte…

-Officiellement oui, et je te rassure, elle ne donne aucune autre version officieusement… C'est juste que, tu vois Lady Catherine est censée aider ma belle-sœur à faire son entrée dans le monde au bras de mon frère cette saison, tu te rends compte, ils sont mariés depuis deux ans maintenant, et ils attendent maintenant pour faire son entrée … Et ma mère ne veut rien risquer qui pourrait lui porter préjudice dans cette étape cruciale, tu connais le parlement comme tu le sais…

-Ah je vois… Et en quoi assister à mon mariage serait un obstacle ?

-Ne le prends pas mal William… Ils veulent sauver les convenances, mais je suis sûr qu'une fois qu'ils connaîtront Elisabeth, ils ne pourront que l'apprécier comme nous le faisons tous déjà, même s'ils m'ont dit être surpris de ta décision, je ne te le cacherais pas. Je pense néanmoins, que j'ai pu, avec mes talents légendaires de conteur faire une description avantageuse de Miss Bennet…Mais comprends, ma mère, elle ne veut pas que notre tante soit hors d'elle si elle apprenait qu'ils vous donnaient leur bénédiction…

\- Mais vu qu'Anne est censée assister également notre mariage je ne vois pas trop ce qui empêcherait tes parents d'en être également… Mais je peux les comprendre et je savais que ce mariage ne serait pas vu favorablement par tout notre cercle de connaissance, j'ai bien peur que l'épreuve qu'à subit Elisabeth auprès de notre tante ne soit que le commencement, je n'ose imaginer ce que cela Londres…

-Je le pense également, mais Elisabeth saura comment mettre tout le monde de son côté, y compris notre tante j'en suis sûr ! Elle semble être plus forte que tu ne le crois Darcy. Et de mon côté, je te promets que j'essaierai de me montrer persuasif si jamais je trouvais la perle qui pourrait ne pas leur convenir… Ce sera l'occasion de tester mon caractère et ma force de persuasion, enfin à présent que tu as conquis le joyau du Hertfordshire, il me reste plus qu'à partir en recherche ailleurs d'une autre Elisabeth…

-Cher cousin, pour toi il s'agir encore de Miss Bennet, reprit-il à son cousin en le taquinant… Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'Elisabeth puisse te convenir, tu ne supporterai pas longtemps son impertinence…

-Oh ! Oui, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi mon cousin, j'aurai certainement pu être en grand danger il y a quelques mois de cela à Rosings, surtout si Miss Bennet n'avait été l'une de ces héritières de grande fortune, mais ayant vu la façon dont vous aviez de vous regarder, j'ai dû me rendre vite à l'évidence.

-Hmm, Un jour Richard je te raconterai tout et tu verras à quel point tu te trompais à l'époque sur ce qu'elle pensait de moi à l'époque…

-Quoi ! Darcy, il est des choses que j'ignore encore, dis-les moi ! Je veux savoir Will ! Quel petit cachotier tu fais là !

-Je serai muet, tant que nous ne serons pas mariés, tu n'en sauras rien et je pense que Miss Bennet aussi gardera intact ce secret, dit-il en laissant apparaître un discret sourire.

-Je te reconnais bien là Will, impossible de te faire parler quand il s'agit de sentiments…

-Je te retourne le compliment cher cousin, je te le retourne… Mais parlons d'autres choses, vu que ni toi ni moi ne parlerons plus avant de nos états d'âmes. Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec toi plus sérieusement de Georgiana, dit-il en la regardant au loin dans le jardin.

-Rien de grave je l'espère ? C'est Wickham n'est-ce pas ? Ne me dit pas qu'il est revenu la pourchasser ? Non, il n'aurait jamais osé revenir, pas ici nous y sachant également…

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais avec lui rien n'est moins sûr. Aux dernières nouvelles ils sont toujours à Newcastle avec sa femme.

-Ah oui, tu m'en avais parlé, la cadette des demoiselles Bennet c'est bien cela ?

-Oui la plus jeune des Bennet est devenue Mrs Wickham…

-Je peux le faire surveiller de nouveau si tu le souhaites Will, j'en ai les moyens…

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, j'ai mes informateurs également et pour le moment, ils n'ont pas bougé, en tout cas on ne m'a pas fait part d'un déplacement du couple récemment.

-Que se passe-t-il pour Georgie alors William ?

-Et bien, je souhaiterais qu'elle vienne s'installer avec nous à Pemberley avec Elisabeth… Je pense qu'une présence féminine lui conviendra tout à fait et qu'elle n'a guère plus besoin d'une dame de compagnie, bref j'aimerai qu'elle quitte l'agitation de Londres et comme tu es son co-tuteur j'ai besoin de ton aval.

-Hmm, en as-tu parlé avec ta fiancée, est-elle d'accord avec cela ?

-Et bien, elle a été élevée avec 4 autres sœurs, je pense qu'elle n'y verra pas d'inconvénient mais je vais lui en parler.

-Tu ferais mieux, nous savons tous deux que Georgie est un ange, mais tout ceci doit être validé par la future Mrs Darcy, cela serait fort déplaisant que votre première dispute commence à cause de Georgie et d'un manque de communication.

-Tu as raison, comme toujours, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour nos disputes, j'en ai déjà fait les frais…J'avais prévu de lui en parler, je vais le faire de ce pas… Mais penses-tu que Georgiana soit heureuse de cette situation ?

-Comment peux-tu en douter, elle sera heureuse d'être avec toi… Et vu comment elle a l'air de s'entendre avec ta fiancée, je ne doute pas une seule seconde non plus de son attachement envers elle…Je te laisse aller parler à ta fiancée, je vais aller m'enquérir de notre pupille qui m'a l'air en prise avec une de tes futures belle-sœur depuis un peu trop longtemps, il est temps que je remédie à leur petits gloussements !

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, tandis que le colonel comme prévu alla rejoindre sa cousine et Kitty, Darcy se rapprocha de Lizzy, toujours en prise avec son père, qui parlait encore et toujours de botanique.

\- Tu vois mon enfant, voilà pourquoi c'est primordial de ne pas déterrer ces arbres à cette saison, mais de se montrer un peu plus patient c'est tout ce que cela demande, tout bon jardinier te le dira, il faudra que tu sois précautionneuse avec ton personnel à Pemberley, si le domaine est aussi grand que ce que mon beau-frère m'a décrit… Ah Mr Darcy, à voir votre triste allure vous allez encore me priver de la compagnie de ma fille la plus spirituelle…

-Mr Bennet, en effet, j'en ai bien peur…

-Bien, bien, Lizzy si l'on me cherche…

-Vous serez à votre bibliothèque père, le reprit-elle en souriant comme à votre habitude…

-Bien, bien… Mr Darcy, Lizzy…

-Vous vouliez m'entretenir d'un sujet particulier Mr Darcy ?

-Votre façon de parler à vos parents m'étonnera toujours je pense…

-Cela vous choque-t-il ?

-Non du tout, je n'y suis pas encore habitué voilà tout, mais je trouve cela très amusant en tant qu'observateur, même si vous frôlez souvent l'impertinence …

-L'impertinence est un art que j'efforce d'exercer au quotidien cher Mr Darcy… Que voulez-vous ma mère nous a élevé sans aucune gouvernante, le mot employé par votre tante était « esclavage » si je ne m'abuse…

\- Mais n'ayez aucun doute ma chère, c'est aussi votre impertinence et votre répartie qui m'attirent chez vous, ne les perdez donc pas… Bref, j'aurai aimé vous parler de quelque chose qui me tient fort à cœur…J'ai vu combien vous étiez surprise bien qu'agréablement surprise de me voir arriver aujourd'hui avec mon cousin et ma sœur, et je pensais qu'une fois établis à Pemberley nous pourrions peut-être accueillir cette dernière avec nous… Mais bien sûr, je ne ferai rien sans votre accord ma douce Elisabeth, la décision vous en revient donc.

-Oh Fitzwilliam ! Je pensais que vous ne me le demanderiez jamais ! Bien sûr cela me ferait un grand plaisir, il faudra qu'elle soit aussi d'accord également, je ne voudrais pas lui imposer notre présence au quotidien…

-Vous savez, Georgiana a son propre salon pour recevoir à Pemberley, et nous aurons aussi notre intimité, la maison sera suffisamment vaste si jamais nous venions à rechercher l'intimité…

-Oh oui, c'est vrai que j'oubliais que j'épousais « le propriétaire de la moitié du Derbyshire » !

-Qui a dit ça ?

-Qu'importe, nous en reparlerons, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil ravissant… Et bien, allons-nous lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?

-Après-vous ma chère Lizzy , lui dit-il en lui prenant affectueusement le bras.

Comme le colonel Fitzwilliam s'en doutait, Georgiana fut ravie d'apprendre de la bouche même de Lizzy quel bonheur représenterait sa présence à Pemberley auprès d'eux, il fut donc convenu qu'après le retour de noces de Lizzy et Fitzwilliam, elle viendrait s'installer à demeure à Pemberley après avoir passé quelques jour à Matlock avec son cousin. La jeune fille se réjouissait de pouvoir revivre dans le domaine qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle en fut si heureuse, qu'elle alla le dire à toute allure au colonel Fitzwilliam qui adressa au couple un petit clin d'œil complice.


	5. La dernière ligne droite

Je suis désolée de ce long silence, plus d'inspiration, plus assez de temps à y consacrer. Mais me revoilà, je ne peux garantir des délais de publication réguliers, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

Avant de revenir sur notre histoire et de retrouver nos protagonistes chéris, il faut revenir sur l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussées à revenir écrire, et qui a fait que l'inspiration qui me fuyait tant est tout à coup réapparue, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, mais il m'est apparu comme vital de coucher sur papier des idées, de reprendre le cours de mes deux histoires, de penser à autre chose, car la vie dans nos livres est bien plus belle…

 _Tu t'appelais Alina tu avais 27 ans et depuis quelques mois tu étais stagiaire au sein d'un service voisin du nôtre. Tu te promenais avec une de tes amies, flânant le long du chemin comme d'autres milliers de personnes ce soir-là. La journée avait été magnifique, la soirée assez fraîche, tu quittais les lieux à la suite du traditionnel feu d'artifice bras dessus-dessous avec elle, pensant sans doute à ces souvenirs que tu garderais en tête et que tu coucherais sur papier pour tes parents en Russie. Tu étais sur cette promenade des anglais à Nice quand sur le chemin du retour, sans crier gare un barbare à bord d'un camion a décidé de débouler et de faire un vrai massacre au nom de ce qu'il pense être son Dieu. C'est ainsi que tu es partie, douce Alina, fauchée tout comme 83 autres victimes innocentes de tout âge en ce soir du 14 Juillet qui aurait du être un soir de célébration : des enfants, des adolescents, d'autres jeunes adultes comme toi, des touristes…_

 _Il n'est pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer le choc ressenti, quelques mois après les attentats de Novembre où certains de mes amis se remettent à peine de leur blessure physique…_

 _Soyons forts…_

 _Reposez en paix…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 La dernière ligne droite**

Le lendemain, comme convenu, les Bingley refirent apparition à Netherfield. Lizzy se précipita alors pour les accueillir et demanda même, chose inconcevable il y a quelques mois à peine pour elle, à prendre la vieille jument des Bennet pour aller plus vite sans pour autant prendre le temps de faire atteler la voiture. La jeune fille n'avait jamais été très à l'aise sur ces destriers et privilégiait toujours la marche. Mais elle avait tout de même eut la chance d'avoir quelques rudiments d'équitation donné par Mr Bennet lorsqu'elle et Jane étaient jeunes, même si son aînée se montrait plus à l'aise qu'elle en scelle, elle ne déméritait pas mais elle n'avait jamais tenté de faire avancer la jument plus vite qu'un trot rapide qui lui suffisait amplement pour les petits trajets qu'elle lui faisait faire et les paysages qu'elle observait bien mieux à cette allure… Sur sa route, elle eut la bonne surprise de croiser Mr Bingley et Darcy qui avaient eu la même idée qu'elle ce matin-là, en la voyant arriver les deux gentlemen décidèrent à calmer l'allure de leur monture. Bingley ralentit plus encore, pour laisser le jeune couple se parler un instant.

Darcy fut agréablement surpris de voir Lizzy à dos de cheval, et lui proposa son aide pour mettre pied à terre.

« Elisabeth, vous m'aviez caché que vous saviez monter…Est-il d'autres choses que vous m'ayez caché ?

-Peut-être, mais vous savez, cultiver le mystère pourrait être intéressant Mr Darcy ! Mais dire que je sais monter est un bien grand mot Fitzwilliam, je me débrouille pour ne pas tomber tant que le cheval n'est pas aussi buté que moi, cela me va tout à fait, et le trot est une allure qui me convient également.

-Lizzy, je pense qu'il serait tout bonnement impossible de trouver un animal qui ait plus de caractère que vous, sans vous froisser bien sûr… Je pourrais vous apprendre à Pemberley à améliorer votre technique si vous le souhaitez, c'est un peu une tradition familiale.

-Nous verrons, nous verrons, mais je pense que j'aurai bien d'autres choses à apprendre pour m'assurer que votre maison ne court à sa ruine par ma faute.

-Notre maison, n'oubliez pas cela chère Lizzy. Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu au fait ma chère, y a-t-il d'autres talents que vous m'ayez cachés ma chère Elisabeth ?

-Cela mon cher, ce sera à vous de le découvrir par vous-même, je trouve qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à se découvrir entièrement si brusquement, nous ne sommes pas mariés que vous souhaiteriez tout savoir de moi, au risque peut-être de n'être effrayé par ce que vous pourriez découvrir ?

-Et bien la patience n'a jamais été mon point fort, mais je vous promets de faire un effort pour vous Lizzy.»

Lizzy était ravie de retrouver Jane, qui l'accueillit dans son nouveau rôle de maitresse de maison, un rôle qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle irradiait et n'était visiblement pas encore descendue de son petit nuage. Sa sœur avait déjà commencé à faire quelques changements dans le salon de réception et parlait à Lizzy de ces idées pour rendre la maison plus accueillante, car Charles et ses sœurs n'y avaient que peu apporté de modification depuis leur installation. Les deux messieurs s'excusèrent pour aller faire une partie de billards et rejoindre le colonel et laissaient les dames, à présent rejoint par Georgiana à leur conversation.

« Oh Jane, tu as l'air tout droit sortie d'un songe, tu resplendis, le mariage te va à ravir !

-Oh Lizzy, ne me taquines pas… Je suis en effet très heureuse, nous avons passé quelques jours étonnement calmes à Londres dans la maison de Grovesnor Square et Charles a pu me présenter à quelques-uns de ces amis proches qu'il a en ville, des amis communs à Mr Darcy que vous connaissez sans-doute Miss Darcy. La maison y est très agréable et il me tarde d'y retourner pour la saison.

-Vu les modifications que tu as faites en si peu de temps, j'ose croire que c'est pour vous installer durablement ici à Netherfield?

-On ne sait pas encore Lizzy, Charles m'a dit qu'il me laisserait le choix de notre demeure principale, il n'a pas encore fait d'offre définitive ici, mais nous allons certainement y passer quelques mois, nous savons juste que nous ne résiderons pas à demeure à Londres, nous verrons à la fin de la saison ce que nous ferons de façon plus définitive.

-Mrs Bingley, vous avez fait ici beaucoup d'améliorations, je vous félicite dit chaleureusement Georgiana qui faisait face aux deux sœurs Bennet.

-Oh Miss Darcy, je vous remercie, c'est très aimable à vous. Encore désolée de ne pas avoir été présente pour vous recevoir comme il se devait.

-Ne vous inquiétez de rien Mrs Bingley, tout était parfait lorsque nous sommes arrivés avec mon cousin le colonel Fitzwilliam, vos gens ont été délicieux avec nous.

-J'en suis heureuse, mais je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Jane, je suis persuadée que nous serons souvent ensemble soit ici soit à Pemberley.

-Oui, il est vrai que Charles et Fitzwilliam se côtoient souvent, l'on pourrait presque croire qu'ils sont frères.

-Cela tombe bien du coup qu'ils épousent deux sœurs, reprit malicieusement Lizzy. Il est en de même pour moi Georgiana, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler Lizzy comme mes intimes ou bien Elisabeth si vous n'y arrivez pas, je suis persuadée que nous allons très bien nous entendre quitte à faire tourner votre frère en bourrique Georgiana.

-Oh mon pauvre frère, il est si gentil, je suis sûre qu'il ne le mérite pas !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Georgiana, Lizzy a toujours eu un goût certain pour taquiner tous ceux qu'elle aime.

-Pas que ces personnes très chère Jane… Que voulez-vous Georgiana, Jane est si gentille envers tout le monde, que je ne peux qu'être son opposée en société. Dieu m'a ainsi faite !

-Miss Elisabeth, mon frère m'a dit que vous saviez monter à cheval, est-ce bien vrai ?

-Oui très peu, en effet. Il a dû une fois de plus exagérer grandement mes capacités !

-Comment Lizzy, tu as monté notre vieille Polly ?

-Oui, je voulais arriver plus vite vers toi, et cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas forcé à monter.

-Oh, Elizabeth, vous n'aimez donc pas monter ?

-Ce n'est pas ça mais l'occasion m'en aura sans doute manqué plus jeune, nous n'avons pas été élevé au milieu des chevaux à Longbourn voyez-vous Georgiana. Nous n'avions en tout et pour tout qu'une jument pour nous toutes, et de toutes nos sœurs, nous sommes les seules Jane et moi à savoir véritablement monter. Mon père avait souhaité nous apprendre les rudiments de l'équitation pour parfaire notre éducation, mais a vite abandonné avec nos plus jeunes sœurs du fait de leur manque d'intérêt pour la discipline, comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs…

-Lizzy…

-Ne vous offusquez pas de mon franc parler Georgiana, vous vous y habituerez j'en suis sûre, je ne suis que malice et bienveillance pour ceux que j'aime.

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que cela doit être pour les gens que vous n'aimez pas alors ma future sœur, puis-je ne jamais me retrouver dans cette situation avec vous, dit Georgiana en esquissant un léger sourire.

-Il n'y a pas de raison ma chère Georgiana, reprit en riant plus franchement Lizzy.

-Veuillez m'excusez Jane, Elisabeth mais je me sens un peu lasse du voyage, je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre pendant un petit moment si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, mais je suis sûre que vous aurez beaucoup à vous raconter. A toute à l'heure.

-A toute à l'heure Georgiana, reprirent en cœur les deux sœurs.

-Et si nous profitions du soleil Jane pour faire quelques pas, tu as sans doute mille choses à me dire chère sœur.

-Très bien, allons-y, je vais prévenir Charles que nous serons dans le parc. »

Jane retrouva son époux et Darcy dans le salon de jeu où les deux jeunes gens étaient toujours embarqués dans leur partie de billard, largement dominée par Darcy comme à son habitude qui ne laissait véritablement aucune chance à Charles. Ils promettaient à la nouvelle Mrs Bingley de les rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes dans le parc, une fois leur partie achevée.

La journée était délicieuse pour envisager une telle promenade et les parcs de Netherfield bien que beaucoup plus petit que ceux de Pemberley, étaient tout de même très agréables pour Lizzy qui aimaient toujours autant marcher. Les deux sœurs marchaient d'un bon pas et déambulaient en parlant chacune leur tour de ce qui pourrait être amélioré dans ces jardins.

« Je verrais bien un petite serre ici pour y installer les rosiers en hiver, qu'en penses-tu Lizzy ?

-Cela me semble une bonne idée, mais tu devrais veiller avec tes jardiniers à trouver la meilleure exposition possible, et n'oublies pas père, il ne te pardonnerait pas de ne pas lui en parler.

-Oh oui ! Comme tu as raison, je lui en parlerai pour qu'il soit associé au projet, tu sais que je n'ai pas la main aussi verte que toi Lizzy et je ne veux surtout pas vexer père, comment va notre mère ?

-Oh, comme à son habitude, elle ne quitte sa chambre que pour ruer dans les brancards, et passe ses nerfs sur Kitty et Marie qui devraient profiter de notre incroyable chance pour se trouver un époux… Heureusement que les préparatifs sont quasiment achevés, et notre tante Gardiner passe tous les jours également pour la calmer.

-Je crois que notre mère ne changera jamais…

-Je le crains aussi, mais que sera sa vie une fois que nous serons toutes mariées… Je m'attends à la voir débarquer sans préavis à Pemberley à longueur de printemps, j'espère qu'elle ne s'imposera à tout bout de champ, je ne suis pas sûre que William la supporterait…

-Je sais que Charles pourra prendre sur lui, mais je t'avoue que je ne le vois pas non plus accepter une intrusion trop marquée… Il a quelque peu chassé ses sœurs pour moi, je ne peux donc lui imposer trop longtemps je pense.

-En tout cas Jane, laisses-moi te dire que tu resplendis, le mariage te sied vraiment à ravir.

-Oh Lizzy, si tu savais, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus heureuse que je ne le suis à présent, Charles est si bon. Vivre auprès de lui est très agréable, je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir trouver une telle quiétude à vivre auprès de quelqu'un, nous vivons en parfaite harmonie, je sais ce n'est que le début mais...

-Vous êtes très complémentaire ma chère sœur, cela s'explique, je ne doutais pas une seconde de te retrouver si plein de joie de vivre.

-Je te souhaite en tout cas le même bonheur ma chère Lizzy, lui dit-elle en prenant son bras pour poursuivre leur ballade.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais notre vie sera certainement moins calme que la tienne et Charles, mais je ne doute pas un seul instant de notre bonheur également. Nous avons tous deux de forts caractères et certainement encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour corriger nos orgueils et préjugés respectifs, mais nous sommes indubitablement sur la bonne voie !

-Je crains effectivement que Mr Darcy ne doive s'habituer rapidement à tes sarcasmes et à tes jugements peut-être parfois hâtifs chère sœur !

-Parfois hâtifs, mais parfois terriblement vrai, regarde pour les sœurs de Charles, je ne m'étais pas trompée sur mon premier jugement, je ne les aimais pas du tout, et le temps a bien confirmé mes soupçons à leur encontre… Vous ne les avez donc pas croisées pendant votre passage londonien ?

-Fort heureusement non, répliqua Jane. Charles a très habilement décidé de me présenter à quelques personnes de son cercle d'affaires qui, comment le dire, ne sont pas en odeur de sainteté auprès de ses sœurs.

-Je vois… Certainement des personnes étant trop proches du commerce d'où il tire pourtant la fortune familiale et qui a servi à les doter fort bien toutes les deux sans doute ?

-Perspicace comme toujours ma Lizzy, oh ce que tu vas me manquer…

-Nous nous verrons souvent, je ne peux imaginer comme nous en parlions avec Georgiana que nos époux respectifs se détournent l'un de l'autre à l'avenir, et comme nous ne nous brouillerons jamais… Nous serons condamnées à nous voir très souvent !

-C'est une perspective très agréable je dois en convenir…Lizzy je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

-Tu es bien mystérieuse ma chère Jane, je t'en prie, tu peux tout me dire…

-Ce n'est rien de très grave, mais je voulais te rassurer un peu…

-A quel sujet ma chère sœur ?

-Sur la conversation avortée avec notre mère et celle de notre tante Gardiner… Jane rosissait en prononçant ses mots, et Lizzy crut pendant un moment que la réserve naturelle de sa sœur l'empêcherait d'aller plus avant. Elle s'apprêtait même à lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle avait compris ses sous-entendus.

-Ah je vois… Tu sais que je ne te demanderai rien Jane, si tu veux m'en parler n'hésites pas, mais je ne te forcerai pas…

-Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas Lizzy, il me faut juste trouver les mots les plus adéquats et … bienséants.

-Jane, comment pourrais-tu être inconvenante, je te connais trop bien pour cela… Mais tu m'intrigues vraiment…

-Je voulais juste te rassurer Lizzy… Ce n'est absolument pas comme notre mère nous l'a décrit…

-Ah, je te l'avais bien dit que c'était notre tante qui avait raison Jane…Je ne voudrais pas trahir votre intimité à toi et ton époux mais, Charles s'est montré prévenant avec toi j'espère ?

-Oui tout à fait, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pourrais t'en dire plus, mais saches que je pense que notre tante avait raison en nous rassurant sur nos époux…

 _Je n'en doutais pas une seconde_ pensa Lizzy pour elle-même, _cela me rassure un peu au moins sur la nuit de noce même si pour le grand moment je pense que je n'échapperai pas à une petite crise de panique, mais pour autant cela n'est pas ce qui me perturbe le plus, j'ai néanmoins comme un pressentiment qui refuse de me quitter._

-Dis-moi Jane, dit Lizzy pour changer de sujet, sais-tu où Charles va t'emmener pour votre voyage de noce ?

-Et bien, je pense qu'il aimerait me garder la surprise, mais je l'ai surpris en train d'en parler avec Mr Darcy, je pense qu'il va nous emmener faire le tour de l'Ecosse, mais je ne sais pas quand, sans doute après votre mariage.

-Oh l'Ecosse c'est romantique en cette saison, je suis sûre que tu vas beaucoup apprécier, dans les livres que j'ai pu lire on y décrit de superbes paysages, et on y décrit aussi des châteaux hantés et de beaux highlanders !

-Je crois que cela me plaira beaucoup en effet et cela nous fera du bien d'être vraiment seuls sans ses sœurs…

-Jane, commencerais-tu enfin à te rebiffer contre tes belles-sœurs… ? Dire que pendant les longs mois de vos fiançailles tu ne pouvais rien dire…

-Oh je sais c'est méchant de ma part Lizzy, mais j'aimerai tellement que Caroline se trouve un mari et arrête de nous suivre ainsi…

-Mais tu imagines ce pauvre mari Jane, ce qu'il devrait endurer au quotidien de vivre avec une telle femme… Il faudrait peut-être grassement le payer, je veux dire en plus de sa dot !

-En effet, ce n'est donc peut-être pas quelque chose à souhaiter à la gent masculine du coup.

\- Il est une chose qui te met un peu plus à l'abri de Caroline en tout cas Jane...

-Qu'est-ce donc Lizzy?

\- Et bien elle qui ne vit que pour vivre auprès des grands de la société, se faire voir aux bals de l'Almack et pavaner dans Hyde Park, si vous lui faites comprendre que vous ne serez à Londres que pour une partie de la saison, elle insistera certainement pour rester auprès des Hurst... Une demande que son frère je n'en doute pas, validera sans la moindre hésitation!»

Les deux sœurs continuèrent de pouffer tandis que leurs conjoints, qui avaient visiblement achevé leur partie de billard, tenaient à venir leur tenir compagnie. Vu l'air dépité de son époux, Jane comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à battre son meilleur ami, mais Darcy avait le triomphe modeste et ne se permettait jamais de mettre mal à l'aise son ami sur ce point, Lizzy était étonné de voir à quel point l'orgueil de son compagnon pouvait être mis au second plan et se montrait très heureuse de pouvoir profiter de lui. Le colonel Fitzwilliam avait imité sa pupille et s'était retiré de la partie de billard pour se délasser du voyage. Les deux couples passèrent une agréable fin de journée toujours à l'ombre des orangers de Netherfield et discutant de tout et de rien. Arriva le moment où Lizzy dut rentrer à Longbourn avant la nuit, car si ses parents l'avaient laissée partir seule à cheval, ils l'attendaient néanmoins pour le souper ainsi que ses sœurs. Darcy tint à raccompagner Lizzy à cheval pour profiter encore un peu de sa fiancée. La voyant relativement à l'aise au pas sur son cheval, il lui proposa par défi de mettre Polly au petit trot, puis au trot et passa devant elle pour lui ouvrir la voie. Lizzy se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise, n'hésita pas à pousser un peu plus encore la vieille jument et dépassa Darcy à mesure que Longbourn apparaissait aux deux cavaliers.

« Elisabeth, vous ne devriez pas, vous n'avez pas monté depuis un moment et je ne suis pas sûr que Polly soit le cheval le plus approprié pour ce genre de course, je... Elizabeth !»

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Lizzy se retrouva par terre, visiblement comme le pensait Darcy, la monture n'avait que peu appréciée d'être ainsi poussée à aller plus vite par la cadette des Bennet. Darcy descendit prestement de cheval et vint porter secours à sa fiancée. Lizzy quant à elle essaya en vain de se relever par elle-même, mais elle se prit la cheville, visiblement foulée. Elle avait besoin de l'aide de son fiancé pour se remettre sur ses jambes…En parfait gentleman, Darcy s'approcha de sa fiancée, et l'a porta sur le côté du chemin. Il la déposa délicatement sur un rocher qui fit office de siège pendant qu'il observait fébrilement sa fiancée.

La jeune fille toute rougissante avait pu sentir le souffle chaud de son fiancée sur sa nuque quand il l'avait soulevé telle une botte de paille et lui, avait pu sentir les battements de cœur de sa fiancée lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle tentait de se remettre de ses émotions et remarquait que son si beau bonnet était complètement de travers et que de son si beau chignon s'échappaient un nombre incalculable de mèches de cheveux, pour un peu on aurait pu croire que la jeune fille venait de courir à travers champs.

« Lizzy, mon dieu vous allez bien ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas grand-chose William, je n'ai rien, regardez plutôt, elle essaya de se mettre debout mais grimaçait énormément et finit même par se laisser tomber à nouveau sur le rocher.

-Oui c'est sûr, vous êtes en pleine forme, cela saute aux yeux ironisait Darcy en levant les bras au ciel…Que vont dire vos parents… Je ramène leur fille estropiée…

-Estropiée, William c'est un peu exagéré n'est-il pas ? Cela doit être une foulure pas plus, je m'en suis déjà fait plus jeune en tombant après avoir grimpée aux arbres, je sais les reconnaître…

-Mon dieu, mais quelle éducation dangereuse vous avez reçu ma chère fiancée, vous voir grimpant aux arbres, courir à travers champs, y a-t-il d'autres activités si peu réservées aux Ladies que vous ayez pu faire enfant ?

-Et bien, nager dans la rivière pourrait compléter cette liste très cher Mr Darcy de Pemberley… Autant de choses inconnues pour les dames comme Miss Bingley je le conçois, mais qui sont diablement revigorantes!

-En effet Lizzy. Me permettez-vous de regarder votre cheville ?

-Oui je vous en prie, mais elle doit être foulée je vous le répète.

-Hmm, effectivement dit-il après avoir pris le temps de masser délicatement la cheville de Lizzy et de lui laisser relever quelque peu sa robe. Il retira délicatement sa chaussure pour faire apparaître le début du pied, de la cheville et de sa jambe. Il regarda une nouvelle fois dans direction pour voir s'il pouvait poursuivre son examen plus avant. Votre cheville semble un peu enflée, si c'était une fracture vous n'auriez pas pu vous lever comme vous l'avez fait il y a quelques instants… Restez un peu ici ma chère, pendant que je vais ramener les chevaux par ici.

-Très bien, j'attends sagement…

-Lizzy, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écoutée lorsque je vous ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée de forcer l'allure… ?

-Vous m'aviez parlé ? Je n'ai rien entendu fit mine de répondre Lizzy, visiblement mal à l'aise d'avoir dû être secourue de la sorte par Darcy.

-Lizzy ne faites pas l'enfant, elle grimaçait à mesure qu'il massait son pied pour faire partir la douleur.

-Oui, mais cela est douloureux Fitzwilliam !

-Alors peut-être que la prochaine fois vous m'écouterez, au lieu de n'en faire qu'à votre tête, cela vous servira sans doute de leçon Lizzy…

-Mais je vous assure, je ne pensais pas que Polly me rejetterait de cette façon…

-C'est un animal Elisabeth, ils peuvent être imprévisibles, c'est ce qui nous différencie d'eux…

-Je peux être toute aussi imprévisible vous savez…

-Je crois que je commence à m'en rendre compte, mais je peux l'être également, regardez ma chère… Il prit Lizzy dans ses bras, la soulevant encore si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, la fit virevolter dans ses bras et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qui était déjà toute à lui. Seule sa raison lui intima de cesser rapidement l'expression de ses sentiments envers Lizzy, car dieu sait ce qui aurait pu se passer.

-Lizzy, vous ne pouvez pas remonter en scelle, vous ne tenez pas debout et je ne veux prendre aucun risque, je vais vous reposer ici-même, et vais ramener les chevaux à Longbourn, attendez-moi ici, je viendrais vous faire chercher avec la voiture de vos parents…

-Je crains que Polly ne survive pas à un nouvel aller-retour Fitzwilliam et nous n'avons que cette jument à Longbourn, finit par dire Lizzy un peu honteuse…

-Et bien, ce n'est pas grave, je vais rentrer à Netherfield à son allure, et en ce cas je ferai préparer la voiture de Bingley, cela ira tout à fait il n'a rien de prévu, et Polly pourra se reposer dans l'écurie de Charles. Par contre cela me prendra un peu plus de temps… Restez ici sur ce rocher et ne bougez pas d'un millimètre Miss Bennet, c'est un ordre dit-il en baisant sa main.

-Cela me paraît mieux pour notre vieille jument. Je vous promets de vous attendre ici William, à toute à l'heure. »

 _Il devrait en avoir au pour une heure avec Polly qui ne peut aller guère plus vite qu'au petit trot, oh Lizzy quelle enfant j'ai été… Ce qu'il est élégant à cheval_ se disait-elle, même sur notre vieille jument _cela se voit qu'il est né sur un cheval presque, comment pourrait-il prendre du plaisir à chevaucher avec moi et un cheval comme Polly, il a dû terriblement se forcer pour dire qu'il avait apprécié la ballade_ …

Lizzy prenait son mal en patience, ne pouvant pas bouger de son rocher, elle observait le chemin toujours désert et regardait le soleil qui commençait à passer par dessous les collines environnantes, personne ne prendrait plus ce chemin à part la voiture de Bingley et elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, au bout de quelques minutes seulement, la jeune fille s'assoupit. Elle fut tirée de son sommeil par une voix qui l'appelait, ne sachant pas trop s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou bien si cette voix l'appelait réellement, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux en pensant accueillir Darcy et la voiture de Charles. Droit dans son costume d'officier, elle aperçut Wickham qui se tenait devant elle et qui l'observait avec son sourire carnassier. Depuis quand était-il ici, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle était très mal à l'aise d'imaginer qu'il avait dû l'observer depuis un certain temps, et peut-être fait plus qu'observer.

-Et bien et bien, que vois-je donc là ? Ma très chère sœur, Miss Elisa, est-il bien prudent à votre fiancé de vous avoir laissée seule ici, les routes ne sont pas sûres, il devrait le savoir mieux que quiconque…

-Mr Wickham ! répondit Lizzy d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus calme possible. Et bien comme vous le voyez, j'ai eu un petit problème qui est sur le point d'être réglé, j'attends d'ailleurs mon fiancé qui devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre…

-Oh oui, je n'en doute pas, je l'ai aperçu vous quitter il y a quelques minutes,

-Oui, il va venir me chercher avec la voiture de son proche ami Mr Bingley,

-Pensez-vous que ma très chère Georgiana se joindra à lui, j'aimerai tant la revoir… Inutile de nier ma chère, je sais qu'elle est ici…Il me tarde d'apercevoir son joli sourire… Est-elle plus grande que vous à présent Elisa ?

-Pour vous Mr Wickham, cela restera toujours Miss Bennet ou bientôt Mrs Darcy, et je suis sûre que Miss Darcy ne recherche nullement votre compagnie, il est donc tout à fait inutile de rechercher la sienne. Ne devriez-vous pas être à Newcastle, à entraîner votre régiment gracieusement alloué par Fitzwilliam?

-Que voulez-vous ma chère sœur, ma femme s'ennuie ferme à là-bas et dépérit, pour l'aider à combattre sa dépression, mes supérieurs m'ont donné un congé tout particulier, et quand ils ont appris que ma si proche belle-sœur allait convoler, alors ils m'ont laissé partir avec une très grande bienveillance. Vous savez comme la famille est quelque chose qui m'importe Elisa...

-Comme cela est commode… Je ne suis pas sûre que vous serez bien accueilli à Longbourn Mr, ni même à Meryton, vos dettes sont à peine réglées et vous avez laissé beaucoup de jeunes filles de commerçants éplorées…

-Vous seriez surprise très chère, d'apprendre que c'est ma très chère belle-mère qui nous a quasiment suppliée de venir…

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas rester chez nous jusqu'à notre mariage, cela doit être un malentendu qu'il faudrait dissiper monsieur… D'ailleurs je pense que vous feriez mieux de quitter ce sentier au plus vite monsieur.

Lizzy était sur ses gardes car elle ne savait à quoi s'en tenir avec ce malotru mais se réjouit bien vite en apercevant la voiture de Bingley qui arrivait avec à son bord Darcy.

-De toute façon vous allez à Longbourn, vous pourrez y trouver Lydia en tant qu'invitée, il serait très déplacé de votre part de faire mettre à la porte votre propre sœur ma chère »…

Wickham ne voulant pas se retrouver auprès de Darcy disparut en un instant, faisant ainsi douter Lizzy de la tenue-même de cette conversation. Elle fit néanmoins signe à Darcy qui sortit prestement de la voiture pour s'enquérir de sa santé de Lizzy, mais elle semblait comme ailleurs.

« Elisabeth ! Désolée du contretemps, mais j'ai du tout expliqué à votre sœur et à Bingley qui voulait savoir l'exactitude de votre état de santé… Polly est aux mains de ses palefreniers, donc tout va bien.

-Je vous remercie Mr Darcy…

-Mr Darcy, pourquoi tant de cérémonie ? Elisabeth, vous êtes toute pâle, que se passe-t-il ? Vous vous sentez mal ?

-Rien, rien, j'ai cru voir une connaissance mais j'ai dû surement me tromper Mr Darcy, William pardon, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs, je suis confuse car je m'étais assoupie et j'ai dû me réveiller trop vite, c'est sans doute lié au choc, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu…

-Venez Elisabeth, je vous porte jusqu'à la voiture, vous êtes vraiment très pale, j'aimerai que le docteur puisse vous examiner. Langston, mon brave, c'est vous qui m'avez dit que le docteur Davids était sur Netherfield pour faire ses visites des métayers ?

-Oui Mr Dacry, c'est ça, où allons-nous alors ?

-Retournons à Netherfield, avec un peu de chance il sera toujours dans les environs, j'aimerai que Miss Bennet soit auscultée.

-Bien Msieur, allez yaaaa !

-Voilà Elisabeth, vous êtes installée, prenez ma veste, vous tremblez, je m'en voudrais si vous preniez froid en plus… Je ferai avertir vos parents que vous resterez à Netherfield ce soir.

-Je vous remercie William, je vais me reposer un peu sur le chemin si cela ne vous dérange pas, je suis désolée de ne pas être d'une grande compagnie.

-Vous pouvez vous appuyez sur moi, je vous offre mon épaule Lizie.

-Merci Will… »

Lizzy tomba de sommeil sur le chemin qui la ramenait à Netherfield, Darcy ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que cela et mettait cette fatigue sur le contrecoup de la chute de sa fiancée. Mais une fois arrivé à Netherfield, Darcy eut toutes les peines du monde pour réveiller Elisabeth.

« Charles, Charles ! Ou diable est-il quand on a besoin de lui… Darcy était comme hors de lui de ne rien maîtriser de la situation.

-Et bien Darcy, que se passe-t-il ? Oh mon dieu, dit-il en voyant Darcy tenir dans ses bras une Lizzy inanimée, mais tu disais qu'elle allait bien et que ce n'était que sa cheville.

-Je t'ai dit la stricte vérité, va faire quérir le Dr Davids, ton cocher m'a dit qu'il était auprès de certains de tes métayers aujourd'hui, avec un peu de chance, il y sera toujours.

-Oh Lizzy ! fit Jane à la vue de sa pauvre sœur inconsciente. Oh Mon dieu, mais que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle s'est assoupie sur le chemin, je voulais la ramener ici pour que le docteur puisse l'ausculter mais je n'arrive pas à la réveiller depuis que nous nous sommes arrêtés, Mrs Bingley, pourriez-vous me montrer une chambre où nous pourrions l'étendre, je pense plus prudent qu'elle reste ici cette nuit.

-Oui oui bien sûr, suivez-moi. Mrs Langston, pourriez-vous faire aérer la chambre de l'aile Sud ? Mr Darcy, suivez-moi, nous allons y installer Lizzy.

-Je suis derrière vous Mrs Bingley. »

Darcy posa délicatement sa fiancé, toujours somnolente dans le lit de la chambre, et demanda prestement aux domestiques d'accélérer la cadence pour pouvoir laisser Lizzy se reposer convenablement.

« Mr Darcy, j'apprécie de voir toute l'affection que vous témoignez à ma sœur en agissant ainsi, mais tout le monde fait ce qu'il peut, ils ne peuvent aller plus vite. Mrs Langston, merci beaucoup de votre bienveillance. Je vous propose de laisser un peu Lizzy et d'aller vous changer les idées avec Charles, il vous attend dans le salon de jeu, je vais rester auprès de ma sœur. Mrs Langston, faîtes venir le Dr Davids au plus tôt dans la chambre.

-Mais je…

-Pas de Mais, allez Mr Darcy, veuillez rejoindre mon mari, vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité ici. »

Penaud, Darcy alla retrouver son ami dans le salon après avoir pris soin de rédiger un court billet aux parents des Bennet expliquant la situation et le fait que Lizzy devrait rester alitée à Netherfield. Lizzy, toujours endormie s'agitait quelque peu et faisait craindre à Jane qu'elle n'ait une poussée de fièvre. Le Dr Davids arriva enfin dans la demeure et Darcy accouru avec lui pour lui indiquer la chambre de la malade. Le docteur lui fit signe qu'il n'était pas convenable, même en tant que fiancé, qu'il reste auprès de Lizzy qui allait apparaître en simple tunique. Darcy rosit et ne fit pas obstacle, il demanda juste à Jane qu'elle vienne le voir dès qu'elle en apprendrait plus, puis s'en retourna auprès de Charles pour finir son verre de Bourbon.

« Bien Mrs Bingley, j'ai terminé avec la patiente, vous pouvez demander à Mrs Langston de venir lui servir un peu de bouillon d'ici deux heures environ, ainsi que de la tisane de sauge, ceci devrait faire baisser la fièvre.

-Mais docteur, est-ce grave, pourquoi était-elle inanimée ?

-Et bien miss Elisabeth Bennet n'est pas connue pour son inactivité, de ce que le cocher à bredouillé en venant me chercher, la jeune fille est tombée de cheval, il n'est pas rare dans ces cas-là qu'un choc à la tête puisse aboutir à une légère perte de conscience quelques heures après le choc, le cuir chevelu n'est pas ouvert, et je n'ai pas observé de lésions profondes, elle ne semble pas très agitée, et si jamais la fièvre ne baissait pas cette nuit, alors je reviendrai. Faites-moi chercher en cas de doute.

-Merci docteur, merci d'être venu.

-En attendant, pas de visite avant quelques heures, peut-être une fois qu'elle aura soupé de ce bouillon si elle n'est pas trop agitée, et pas plus de deux personnes, ne faîtes pas venir Mrs Bennet de suite, il ne faudrait pas trop fatiguer votre sœur.

-Très bien docteur, ne vous en faites cela ne faisait pas partie de notre plan, et sa cheville docteur ?

-Je serai plus réservé, je pense qu'elle a une foulure, je lui ai immobilisé sa cheville, elle ne devra pas poser le pied au sol sur les prochains jours ou forcer avec, j'ai laissé un peu de pommade que l'on devra faire pénétrer par massage doux deux fois par jour, j'ai laissé quelques pansements.

-Merci docteur, merci pour tout, pensez-vous que pour son mariage sa cheville sera rétablie ?

-Je ne sais pas, sa cheville a pu être fragilisée mais si elle s'est déjà fait ça plus jeune, elle a une chance que cela se remette plus rapidement et de la fortifier par de la marche souple, mais d'ici une semaine pas avant, et cela devrait aller. Mrs Bingley, je dois vous quitter car j'ai à présent d'autres patients à voir, je vous dis à bientôt et faites-moi appeler si vous voyez que la fièvre ne descend pas assez.

-Très bien docteur, je veillerai ma sœur cette nuit, au-revoir docteur et meci de vous être déplacé, n'hésitez pas à prendre une petite collation, notre cuisinière vous a mis des sandwichs de côté. (…). Oh ma Lizzy, tu as encore joué les intrépides aventurières… _Et dire qu'il y a un an c'était moi que tu bordais dans ce lit, inconsciente… Sois forte ma chère sœur dit Jane en déposant un baiser sur le front brûlant de sa sœur_. Mrs Langston ?

-Oui Mrs Bingley ?

-Faites apporter un fauteuil ici, je vais rester un peu auprès de ma sœur, faites servir le repas dans le petit salon, et informez mon époux que je mangerai une rapide collation ici auprès de ma sœur, vous pourrez l'apporter en même temps que son bouillon.

-Bien madame, j'y vais de ce pas. »


End file.
